


Король Африки

by TerraBorae



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Everybody Dies, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBorae/pseuds/TerraBorae
Summary: Нужно иметь великую удачу, чтобы попасть в руки единственного аболициониста на севере. У Т'Чаллы её было достаточно. Удача даровала ему спасение, она встретила его с ним, помогла отыскать сестру и отомстить за весь его род. Но она не всегда была на его стороне.





	1. Прощай, Ваканда

 

Он стоит, выпуская изо рта свою собственную кровь, пожирая глазами человека в шкуре чёрной пантеры, ниспадающей c плеч. Голова пантеры висит за спиной, как насмешка над капюшоном, как вывернутая наизнанку честь и свобода Ваканды, а глаза мёртвой богини блестят острой изумрудной зеленью среди серых песков побережья.

— Смерть для него — слишком гуманно, — говорит человек.

Солдаты, словно лепестки вокруг завязи окружившие истекающего кровью мужчину, втыкают штыки в его шею, как зубцы вилки в непрожаренный стейк. Надави — и польётся кровь.

— Вяжите его.

Петля из обжигающе грубого каната падает вокруг шеи, верёвки выворачивают локти, обхватывают предплечья. 

ТʼЧалла закрывает глаза, опускается на колени, целует землю и шёпотом возносит молитву богине жизни ТʼМале.

~KA~

ТʼЧалла уходит из деревни на рассвете, чтобы успеть собрать листья дурманящего кустарника кат и вернуться назад к пробуждению отца. В последние несколько дней ТʼЧака слёг под грузом долгой болезни. Долгое время его мучил кашель, чему сам вождь не придавал значения. Когда же из его рта полилась тёмная горькая кровь, на подмогу пришли жрецы из соседних деревень. Проведя многочасовые обряды окуривания, пускания крови и преподнеся бесчисленные кровавые жертвы своим богам, мудрецы сдались, предупредив о надвигающейся опасности.

— В Ваканду пришла беда, ТʼЧака, — сказал ему седовласый иссушенный ритуальным голодом жрец. — Боги разгневались на тебя, послав страшную болезнь. Мы здесь бессильны. Тебе осталось только принять судьбу.

— Как того пожелает Дэуль, — ТʼЧака лишь склонил голову и поблагодарил.

Зная, что часы его истекают, ТʼЧака этим же вечером созвал всех жителей деревни и передал власть своему сыну.

— ТʼЧалла, — заговорил он, обхватив лицо юноши трясущимися от изнеможения и непреодолимой боли руками, — сын мой, радость и печаль моя! Я отдаю тебя этим людям. Отныне ты — вождь Ваканды — сын своей матери и богини ТʼМале — не можешь думать ни о ком, кроме них, заботиться ни о ком, кроме них, дышать ни для кого, кроме них.

ТʼЧалла поднялся с колен, приняв ожерелье из зубов пантеры, которую восемь поколений назад убил их праотец, освободив людей от нависшей угрозы и подарив им гордое имя Ваканда.

— Отныне ты не принадлежишь себе.

ТʼЧалла отдаётся воспоминаниям, пока собирает листья, которые помогут ТʼЧаке облегчить страдания, ослабив всё нарастающую боль. Он сам вызвался ухаживать за отцом, чтобы осветить его последние дни своей тёплой заботой. Шури и Джаккара, младшие брат с сестрой, не отходят от его кровати, без устали вознося молитвы всем старым, и новым, и давно позабытым сотни лет назад богам, чтобы они подарили их отцу ещё немного времени.

Джунгли плачут.

Беспокойство растёт неспешно, заискивая перед обитателями тропического леса. Всё начинается с тяжёлого гула. Деревья переговариваются между собой, шевеля листьями, ветвями и стволами, похлопывают друг друга по плечу с намерением предупредить о надвигающейся опасности. ТʼЧалла не обращает на это должного внимания, увлечённый своими мыслями, он решает отбросить зарождающееся в его душе беспокойство. Однако вместе с предрассветными сумерками заволновались животные и птицы. Птицы знают. Они всегда узнают обо всём первыми и вовсе не из-за зоркого взгляда и высокого полёта, а своего животного чутья, которого, по счастливой ли случайности или наоборот, человек лишён.

ТʼЧалла поднимает голову и прислушивается. Спокойные в это время суток обезьяны кричат, как в предсмертной агонии, шум возрастает подобно волне, смывающей на своем пути всё живое, над деревьями, истошно крича, мечутся стаи голубых птиц. 

ТʼЧалла чувствует лёгкое головокружение от осознания того, что опоздал. Он понимает лишь то, что происходит что-то неладное, и он ничего не успеет с этим сделать.

В подтверждение его опасений над лесом раздаётся серия резких и громких, как раскаты грома, хлопков. А затем ещё и ещё. Оглушительной россыпью камней о гранитные стены разливается по джунглям звук смерти. Неизвестность пугает, сковывает ноги судорогой и собирается в солнечном сплетении мерзким чувством отчаяния. ТʼЧалла замирает на мгновение, страх пронзает его плоть и кровь. Сердце останавливается и тут же бежит нестерпимо быстро, когда ТʼЧалла бросается в деревню, полный сожалений, ненависти и надежды увидеть хоть кого-нибудь живым. Доселе ему не приходилось слышать этих не иначе как пришедших из другого мира звуков, но они определённо несут смерть.

Скользкий и липкий туман, стелющийся над джунглями, просачивается между деревьями и оседает на их корнях и лианах, свисающих с ветвей, подобно змеям, лишь замедляя бег стремительно мчащегося обратно в деревню молодого юноши.

Он глубоко и резко дышит, преодолев пять миль меньше чем за полчаса. Ближе к деревне ТʼЧалла сбавляет ход, опасаясь навлечь на себя гнев иноземцев. Он понимает, что это чужаки, пришедшие на его землю, когда слышит их громкое и отвратительное наречие сквозь всхлипы и плач женщин и детей. Сердце сжимается от боли и беспомощности.

Мелкими перебежками, прячась за толстыми стволами деревьев, он приближается к селению и решает затаиться, чтобы разглядеть белых людей. Ему прежде не доводилось видеть белокожих созданий. Они оказались на редкость уродливыми: с жидкими отросшими волосами, тонкими губами и носами, напоминающими палочки, воткнутые в глиняные шары. А их глаза! ТʼЧалла не видит ничего, кроме праздности и безразличия, в этих пустых, блёклых глазах. Он сразу понял, что они пришли сюда ради забавы. Ради насмешки над людьми Ваканды.

ТʼЧалла некоторое время внимательно наблюдает за белыми иноземцами, коих насчитал около тридцати, пытаясь понять, какое оружие есть у них и что издавало такие громогласные звуки. Нападать без краткого изучения было бы непростительно глупо. Кроме странных толстых палок в руках и ножей на голенях, у них ничего нет.

Дыхание ТʼЧаллы сбивается, а в горле замирает оглушающий крик, когда он видит мёртвого Джаккару у стен их хижины. Его младший брат сидит, упершись спиной в глиняную стену с красным росчерком, а из груди его вырывается плотный поток крови. Глаза мальчика приоткрыты, на лице замерло выражение непонимания и боли.

ТʼЧалла прикладывает пальцы ко лбу и умоляет богов присмотреть за младшим братом в их светлых чертогах, ведь не так он хотел встретить смерть. ТʼЧалла хотел умереть первым, чтобы встретить брата и сестру уже там, за стеной жизни.

Иноземцы хохочут, продолжая потрошить бедные глиняные хижины в поисках наживы, но ничего, кроме бедной утвари, им не суждено отыскать. Однако судя по довольным физиономиям чужаков, они пришли сюда вовсе не за скотом и утварью, а за людьми.

Белокожие хватают и связывают женщин и мужчин, опутывая их руки и ноги толстыми верёвками, колодками и наручами из металла. ТʼЧалла обращает внимание, что мужчин-вакандцев гораздо меньше. Должно быть, многие из них пали, сопротивляясь. Дети же плачут, протягивая свои тонкие ручки к матерям, которых от них оттащили.

ТʼЧалла не находит своей сестры. Шури могли увести первой в веренице закованных в цепи людей.

Белые мужчины переговариваются между собой, что-то оживлённо обсуждают, кидая злые взгляды на вакандцев, бьют их толстыми палками в спину. Неожиданно между хижинами мелькает женская фигура. Рослый рыжебородый мужчина направляется туда и тащит за волосы молодую девушку, в которой ТʼЧалла узнает Джамалу — дочь одного из охотников.

— Нет! Прекратите! Пожалуйста! — кричит она, но её не понимают, насмехаются, вытаскивая на небольшой пятачок между домами, где узники толпятся в ожидании.

Рыжая борода бросает её вниз лицом и бьёт сапогом по спине. Каблук гулко ударяется о её ребра, девушка хнычет.

— Сука, — шипит бородатый. Оставшиеся солдаты с интересом наблюдают за картиной. Мужчина наклоняется и поднимает её голову, схватив за волосы.— Глупая тварь!

Девушка морщится и плюет кровью ему в лицо. Солдат свирепеет, наотмашь ударяет её по лицу и выкидывает вперед палку. Раздаётся знакомый оглушающий треск, и Джамала замертво падает наземь с пробитой грудью. Так ТʼЧалла узнает, что их палки выплёвывают смерть и что они гораздо страшнее, чем любое известное ему оружие.

— Да прибудет твоя душа за стеной, — шепчет ТʼЧалла.

Солдаты смеются и вновь переговариваются.

— Т'Мале, чем мы прогневали тебя?  
— Спаси моего Кхенди.  
— Всё будет хорошо, Тойке.  
— Я не хочу умирать. — слышит ТʼЧалла перешёптывания своих соплеменников. 

Его разрывает желание, бросить всё, кинуться на этих животных, задушить, разорвать их на части за всю ту причинённую боль и страдания. Но если он погибнет в этой схватке, у них не останется и шанса.

Вереница заключённых медленно двигается по западной тропе в лес. Солдаты бьют палками по ногам и спинам, чтобы подогнать последних узников.

ТʼЧалла позволяет себе задержаться в деревне, чтобы осмотреться и понять, с чем ему придётся столкнуться, за кого мстить и кого искать. Первым делом он подходит к родной хижине, у которой сидит его мёртвый брат. ТʼЧалла падает на колени, обхватывает его голову, соприкасаясь своим лбом с лбом Джаккара. Брат ещё тёплый, совсем как живой. Только в потускневших карих глазах — не прежняя горячая земля Ваканды, а остывающие пески побережья.

— Джаккара, скажи матери, что я присмотрю за Шури.

ТʼЧалла с трудом поднимается, утирает одинокую слезу, скатившуюся по щеке, и заходит в дом, где на своем скромном ложе из высушенных листьев и шкур покоится его мёртвый отец. ТʼЧака даже не успел проснуться. Он так и лежит навзничь, со сложенными руками, словно прилёг ненадолго отдохнуть. Его лицо больше не искажено раздирающей болью, оно расслаблено и блаженно, как у человека, которому снится хороший сон.

ТʼЧалла опускается рядом, целует руку отца и в последний раз проводит ладонью по его лбу.

— Я спасу их. Обещаю, отец. Я вернусь и упокою ваши тела как полагается.

ТʼЧалла следует за ними, передвигаясь тихо и незаметно, как кошка. Он догоняет их через три мили, когда вереница останавливается для небольшого перерыва. Из разговоров невозможно ничего понять. ТʼЧалла не знает, как долго им идти, где они расположились. В пятидесяти милях отсюда раскинулся океан, и если они идут к нему, у ТʼЧаллы будет как минимум одна ночь, чтобы расправиться с иноземцами и освободить пленников. С великой осторожностью обойдя их лагерь, он, наконец, видит свою сестру и вздыхает с облегчением. Единственная родная душа в умирающем мире. Шури сидит рядом с их прежней соседкой, понурив голову, и гладит босые ноги, исцарапанные из-за скользких от росы корней и камней.

Они останавливаются только через двадцать миль, затемно, когда дети начинают падать от усталости. Мужчины недовольны, показывают своё раздражение ударами палок, сапог или плетей. Дети плачут, зарываясь в материнские подмышки, но успокаиваются, когда им дают попить и оставляют на ночь в покое.

Для охраны на ночь остаётся всего три человека, которые решают развести костёр, чтобы в случае нападения хищников была возможность отогнать их головнёй. Остальные заваливаются спать, измождённые духотой и прилипающей к коже влагой джунглей. Они горячие и вспотевшие до такой степени, что ТʼЧалла чует их запах за несколько десятков метров.

Он решает избавиться сначала от одного солдата — худощавого молодого парня с голыми щеками и по-детски высоким голосом. Парень отходит к краю цепи из заключенных, чтобы убедиться, что никто не сбежал. ТʼЧалла спрыгивает с толстой ветви и неслышно приземляется позади него. Резким и быстрым движением он сворачивает ему шею, подхватывая тело, чтобы мягко уложить в подлеске без лишнего шума.

— ТʼЧалла! — шепчет кто-то.

ТʼЧалла поворачивается на голос и закрывает свой рот ладонью, простым жестом изображая молчание. Больше никто не произносит ни слова. ТʼЧалла садится на корточки и пытается растянуть железные оковы на ногах. Девушка, которую он хотел освободить, нежно касается его обнажённого и взмокшего от натуги плеча, чтобы показать на отверстие в скобах. Она находит маленькую палочку и помещает в отверстие, вертит, затем кивает на мёртвого парня. ТʼЧалла обшаривает карманы картуза и штанов, вытаскивает нож, привязывая его к своей кожаной повязке на бедре и под конец замечает на ремне подвешенную связку железных палочек. Показывает её девушке, она кивает.

Он отпирает замки и освобождает пленников, пока не чувствует запах приближающегося человека. От него пахнет костром, вяленой рыбой и потом. ТʼЧалла морщится и скрывается в тени деревьев. Мужчина осторожно проходит по тропе, вглядываясь в спящих узников и нечёткие тени на деревьях.

— Смит? Смит, ты здесь? — ТʼЧалла предполагает, зовут мёртвого юношу. Делает мягкий шаг вперёд, оказывается за спиной будущего мертвеца и прокалывает ему шею, зажимая рот, чтобы остановить предсмертные крики и хрипы. Солдат оседает в его руках, заливая липкой кровью руки ТʼЧаллы.

Сын ТʼЧаки никогда не пошёл бы на коварное убийство. Он предпочёл бы встретиться со своими врагами, даже бесчестными, в честном бою, лицом к лицу. Но сейчас вопрос не о чести, а о свободе Ваканды.

Оттащив тело в сторону, ТʼЧалла продолжил освобождать пленников. Вакандцы поднимались, кланялись вождю в пояс и уходили обратно в лес, к разрушенным хижинам, полагаясь на стойкость и силу ТʼЧаллы. Юноша, желая собственноручно расправиться с животными, убившими его отца и брата, отправлял людей назад в деревню, несмотря на их предложение помощи. Он боялся страшного оружия, которое могло одним залпом умертвить двоих человек. И пока хоть один из солдат жив, жизни вакандцев в опасности. Кто они такие с деревянными стрелами, голыми кулаками да копьями против людей, выпускающих огонь из своих тростей?

Позже ТʼЧалла расправляется с последним бодрствующим часовым, всадив тому нож в сердце и зажав рот крепкой ладонью. Он поднимает глаза и замечает мужчину, которого не видел ранее в своей деревне. ТʼЧалла думает, что он главный. У него чёрная шляпа, множество нашивок на богатой одежде, которых нет у остальных солдат, но главное — он спит на шкуре чёрной пантеры, которая принадлежит его семье. Чёрная шкура лоснится в языках пламени, играется, дразнит ТʼЧаллу инкрустированными изумрудными глазищами, шепчет: «ТʼЧалла, что же ты сидишь? Это он убил твоего отца. Вырежи его сердце и покажи ему. Пускай увидит, как хрупка его жизнь». Он поднимается с твёрдым намерением вскрыть этому человеку брюшину, причинить столько боли, сколько тот сможет вынести. Он никогда доселе не чувствовал такого всепоглощающего, сжигающего изнутри гнева. Словно сама богиня Ишту вселилась в его тело.

ТʼЧалла ничего не чувствует, только перед глазами вспыхивают искры, а потом приходит густая, обволакивающая последние задворки сознания темнота.

Он просыпается от яркого солнца. Все кости ломит от неудобной позы. Руки и ноги связаны крепкими замысловатыми узлами, которые не разгадать с первого раза. ТʼЧалла лежит на брезенте, вокруг — шум и возня. Он с трудом оглядывается по сторонам, обнаруживая себя у кромки леса на сером западном пляже. Как он и предполагал, иноземцы направлялись к побережью. На берегу — небольшие деревянные дома, весь пляж усеян мелкими утлыми шлюпками, в которые солдаты и моряки загружают провизию.

Вождь отчаянно пытается отыскать соплеменников и сестру Шури, но не видит никого, кроме белых мужчин. В груди закручивается чёрная дыра, прошивая внутренности болью и чувством безысходности. Могли ли эти люди убить его соплеменников в отместку за убийства, совершённые ТʼЧаллой в лесу? Или они уже переправили их на корабль?

ТʼЧалла медленно поворачивает голову и видит приставленного к нему человека. Белый стругает палку большим тесаком и не замечает, как ТʼЧалла лёгким прыжком лишает его жизни, извернувшись и ударив ногами в голову. Он берёт тесак, разрубает верёвку на ногах, затем держит лезвие ступнями и освобождает ладони.

— Ни с места, — слышит гавканье сзади, моментально почувствовав приложенную к затылку холодную железную трость. Его пинают в спину, и ТʼЧалла падает ничком, проглатывая песок.

Мужчина толкает его тростью в спину, заставляя встать, и направляет юношу к домам, где собрались люди.

— Этот ублюдок успел убить ещё одного, — орёт белый, выбивая из ТʼЧаллы дух ударом трости по лицу. Вакандец заваливается набок, чувствуя, как рот наполняется кровью. К нему подходит ещё с десяток солдат, все с железными палками. Только на этот раз палки выглядят как копья с нанизанными на них штыками.

На крыльце появляется мужчина в шкуре чёрной пантеры.

— Что мы будем делать с ним, капитан Земо?

— Смерть для него — слишком гуманно, — отвечает капитан.

Солдаты, словно лепестки вокруг завязи окружившие истекающего кровью ТʼЧаллу, втыкают штыки в его шею, как зубцы вилки в непрожаренный стейк. Надави — и польется кровь.

— Вяжите его.

Петля из обжигающе грубого каната падает вокруг шеи, верёвки выворачивают локти, обхватывают предплечья. ТʼЧалла закрывает глаза, опускается на колени, целует землю и шёпотом возносит молитву к богине жизни ТʼМале.


	2. Террор

Прежде чем поднять вакандцев, а также чернокожих из других племён, как понял ТʼЧалла по их незнакомому наречию, на корабль, белые собрали их на берегу. Заключённые вопросительно переглядываются, а когда видят в руках иноземцев незнакомые острые предметы, взволнованно обсуждают между собой неизвестные орудия.

— Заткнулись все, — кричит крепкосложенный мужчина, и толпа затихает. Первое слово на английском, которое заучивают рабы, — «заткнись». Это помогает им спасти жизнь. Солдат хватает первого из длинной вереницы и толчком роняет его на колени. Руки вакандца скованы наручами, он беззащитен, как добыча, загнанная в угол могущественной кошкой. Белый хватает парня за голову и с нескрываемым отвращением на лице начинает обрезать длинные, закатанные глиной в косички волосы.

Когда очередь доходит до ТʼЧаллы, он сам опускается на колени и склоняет голову. Напускная покорность может сбить их с толку, к тому же гордость и сопротивление могут сейчас лишь усугубить ситуацию. ТʼЧалла сжимает челюсти, глядя на падающие длинные локоны. Слегка приподнимает голову и отводит в сторону глаза, чтобы встретить надменный взгляд капитана. Земо стоит у перил и с лёгкой усмешкой на губах наблюдает за открывающейся его взору извращённой картиной.

— Теперь хоть на людей похожи. Хотя этих обезьян уже ничего не изменит, — хохочет мужик, остригающий волосы, и толпа подхватывает за ним. ТʼЧалла понимает только то, что это было оскорбление. Все их действия были оскорбительными для народа Ваканды.

Покорность ТʼЧаллы не оказывает должного воздействия. К нему всё равно относятся хуже всего. Вождю остается только надеяться и молиться, что его не убьют во время плавания.

Их запирают в клетках, как животных, кинув мешки для сна, чтобы рабы не замёрзли ночью, и выдают по ведру взамен отхожего места. ТʼЧалла удостаивается отдельной клетки. Он с облегчением замечает, что Шури лишь в тридцати футах от него. Иногда им удаётся поговорить, но разговоры заканчиваются вопросами, на которые нет ответов. Большую часть времени на палубе дежурит белый человек, вооружённый железной тростью-штыком, который бьёт по лицу прикладом, если кто-то начинает шуметь, бредить или разговаривать в полный голос.

Их кормят два раза в день: утром приносят миску с водой, в которую солдаты с удовольствием могут плюнуть, гнилые фрукты или недозревшие бананы, иногда кусок вяленого мяса, чтобы рабы не сдохли с голоду, вечером могут положить сгоревшей каши, что даже свиньи бы не стали есть.

Многие мучаются от морской болезни. Особенно туго приходится во время шторма. Нижние палубы заблёваны и залиты водой с верхних. Сам ТʼЧалла с трудом сдерживает в желудке съеденное утром, всё же опустошая его, до тех пор пока внутренности не начинают сворачиваться от боли.

Плавание продолжается. ТʼЧалла считает ночи, выскабливая полоски наручами на стене. Они плывут уже месяц. Их так ни разу и не вывели на верхнюю палубу, опасаясь бунта.

К концу первого месяца корабль превращается в кладбище на волнах. Половина экипажа и невольников умирает от тифа. Палубы заполняются трупами, которые не успевают выбрасывать в океан. ТʼЧалла переносит лихорадку, но выживает, считая это подарком богов, которые сохранили жизнь и Шури, обойдя её стороной. Каждую ночь он молится за души ушедших вакандцев и людей из других племён, встретивших такую страшную смерть за сотни миль от родного дома.

После эпидемии их начинают выпускать на воздух. Рабов заставляют драить палубы и стирать одежду моряков. ТʼЧаллу выводят по ночам в одиночестве, лишь на пару часов. Но ему хватает и этого, чтобы насладиться свежим морским воздухом и набраться сил.

На исходе второго месяца ТʼЧаллу выволакивают на палубу и избивают до полусмерти. Его лицо отекает, ушибленные внутренности ноют так, что несколько дней он не может подняться и лежит на боку, не в силах лишний раз пошевелиться. Позже он узнает, что его изувечили намеренно, дабы сбить цену. 

Внешне привлекательных негров обычно покупают зажиточные семьи за очень высокую цену, чтобы они служили домашней прислугой: камердинерами, дворецкими или официантами. Жизнь этих рабов легка и приятна по сравнению с теми, кто попадает в каменоломни, торфяные или угольные шахты, где рабы зачастую не живут дольше трёх месяцев. Таким образом, капитан Земо, по чьему приказу и был избит ТʼЧалла, обрёк его на худшую из всех судеб, вопреки собственной жажде наживы.

Спустя шесть дней они прибывают в порт. ТʼЧалла ещё за несколько миль до берега слышит пронзительные крики чаек, которых он возненавидел ещё в детстве, когда отец впервые показал ему океан. Их выводят, вновь заковывая в кандалы, моют прямо на палубе, обливая из вёдер, пытаясь придать товарный вид. ТʼЧалла идёт последним, с трудом передвигая опухшие ноги. Из-под раздутых посиневших век он мало что видит. 

Здесь намного холоднее, чем дома. Пронизывающий ветер дует в оголённую спину. Кожа покрывается мурашками, а волосы дыбом встают не только от непривычно низкой температуры, но и от зрелища, которое предстает перед глазами.

Их приводят на площадь, наполненную людьми всех возрастов и сословий. ТʼЧаллу поражает то, с каким интересом и удовольствием их разглядывают. Живой товар. Он чувствует себя голубой птицей судьбы, которой подрезали крылья, чтобы та не смогла улететь.

Здесь он впервые видит других чернокожих, одетых и ведущих себя так же, как белые люди. ТʼЧалла осознает, что, несмотря на внешнее сходство, чёрные по-прежнему лишь невольники в мире белых людей. Здесь цвет кожи определяет хороший ты или плохой человек. Здесь человеческая жизнь измеряется весом круглых железных пластинок и листочков, ценность которых вождь Ваканды так и не поймёт спустя всё время, проведённое в Америке.

Из ста тридцати двух захваченных в рабство негров в живых остаётся только пятьдесят восемь, из которых лишь треть — вакандцы. Толпу чернокожих гонят к деревянному возвышению — помосту, разбивают на небольшие группы, чтобы после выставить на аукцион.

Постепенно возле помоста собирается толпа. Многие просто останавливаются, чтобы посмотреть, и лишь немногие — чтобы купить новую партию рабов.

В деревне ТʼЧаллы тоже были бедняки и богатые. Например, их семья считалась богатой, потому что в доме было много хорошей глиняной посуды и шкур ягуаров, которых в молодости убил отец. Здесь же ТʼЧалла определял богачей по чистоте лиц. Вот гладковыбритый мужчина в белом костюме, сияющий от чистоты, с миловидной женщиной в смешной шляпке об руку, — богач. Те хохмачи в ободранных камзолах и со спутанными жирными волосами — бедняки. Но даже самый ухоженный чернокожий будет стоять ниже самого ужасного и бесчестного белого.

— Вы только посмотрите на эту красотку, — один из солдат с их корабля хватает за лицо его сестру, которую вывели на помост, и поднимает её за подбородок. Шури всегда была ослепительно прекрасной: ровный и аккуратный нос, полные губы, чёрные, как ночь Ваканды, глаза. Лёгкий неровный ёжик волос сделал её красоту острым, очаровательным и пробирающим до дрожи проклятием. Единственная причина, по которой солдаты не прикоснулись к ней на корабле, — порча товара. Никто бы не купил рабыню, что в скором времени понесёт.

— Стартовая цена — тысяча долларов.

— Тысяча двести, — поднимает руку уже знакомый ТʼЧалле белый человек.

— Тысяча двести — раз, — говорит аукционист.

— Полторы, — выкрикивают из толпы. 

Это полный мужчина лет пятидесяти, с лоснящимся от пота лицом. ТʼЧалла мысленно просит о том, чтобы сестре нашлось лучшее место.

— Тысяча семьсот.

— Тысяча восемьсот.

— Тысяча восемьсот — раз. Тысяча восемьсот — два.

— Две тысячи, — аукционист кивает в знак уважения человеку в белом костюме. — Две тысячи — раз. Две тысячи — два, — он смотрит на конкурента, который в смятении грызёт ногти. Аукционист делает паузу, чтобы дать шанс толстяку, но тот сдаётся. — Две тысячи — три. Продано! Красавица достаётся мистеру Шнайдеру.

Шури плачет. Крупные слёзы льются по её щекам, когда она проходит мимо ТʼЧаллы и тянет к нему руки. Она смотрит на изуродованное лицо брата и сходит с ума от горя и предстоящей разлуки. Он хватает её тонкие пальцы в последний раз, и его сердце разбивается от боли. ТʼЧалла обязательно найдёт её, и они вернутся в солнечную Ваканду, где нет грязных и озлобленных белых людей, где нет холодного северного ветра, а по утрам не пахнет тухлой рыбой, где нет рабов и господ, где круглый год солнце, а под ногами — тёплая, родная земля.

С такими мыслями он поднимается на помост с группой других негров. Их рассортировали по полу и внешности. ТʼЧалла оказался среди самых слабых, практически полуживых. У большинства — заплывшие от усталости и морской болезни лица, выпирающие от голода животы и острые колени. Повезёт, если хоть один из них отправится на хлопковую плантацию, там не так плохо, как в соляных шахтах, где спустя пять лет изнуряющей работы люди лишаются рук от разъедающей плоть соли.

— Стартовая цена — триста долларов, — говорит аукционист. Все уходят с молотка без того ажиотажа, что был вокруг девушек в предпоследней партии, одной из которых и была Шури.

Когда очередь доходит до ТʼЧаллы, среди покупателей вновь появляется уже знакомый человек, — темноволосый мужчина под сорок, с обезображенным лицом, в чёрной шляпе и запылённом пальто. Он купил шесть человек. ТʼЧалла наблюдал за ним всё это время, пытаясь определить, чем именно тот руководствовался при выборе рабов.

Странник поднимает руку.

— Триста долларов — раз.

Кто-то хотел было откликнуться и оспорить цену, но мужчина глянул на него так, что конкурент заткнулся, даже не успев рта открыть.

— Триста долларов — два. Триста долларов — три. Продано! Полумёртвый ниггер достаётся мистеру Рамлоу.

Подневольные спускаются с помоста, где их освобождают, чтобы спустя некоторое время вновь оказаться закованными в другие кандалы под надзором нового хозяина.

Капитана Земо ТʼЧалла так и не видит с их последней встречи на берегу. Должно быть, бог судьбы Дэуль уготовил им встречу в другой раз.


	3. Третьи руки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Бетлехем (англ. Bethlehem) — название Вифлеема на многих языках, позже данное многим населённым пунктам.  
> **Аболиционизм (англ. abolitionism, от лат. abolitio, «отмена») — движение за отмену рабства и освобождение рабов.

Только спустя год пребывания в угольных шахтах ТʼЧалла узнает, что города неподалеку от карьеров называются Аллентаун и Бетлехем*. Джордан говорит, что Бетлехем — священный. Не такой священный, как в загадочном месте Иерусалим, но каждый раз он упоминает этот затюканный городишко, в котором лишь два салуна, кузница и бордель, с сияющим от гордости лицом.

ТʼЧалла отмечает, что Джордан очень странный парень, но он рад новому другу. Тем более здесь у него ещё не было настолько близких людей после того, как он потерял след Шури. Ему интересно с ним, потому что Джордан учит его языку, рассказывает об истории великих Штатов Америки, когда ТʼЧалла начинает понимать английский, об их боге и снова о Бетлехеме. Он каждый раз прикрывает его спину, когда ТʼЧалла пытается бежать, за что оба и получают порцию плетей или калёную кочергу на лодыжки и бёдра.

Джордан становится его другом на долгие два с половиной года, заполненные темнотой, духотой и каменной пылью, оседающей внутри, как ил на стенках стакана с речной водой. Его новый друг уже родился здесь, в неволе, сыном рабыни-прачки и пахаря. Он никогда не знал свободы, не видел другого, вывернутого наизнанку мира, в каком жил ТʼЧалла, поэтому всегда завороженно слушал о жизни по ту сторону океана. Он даже не мог представить себе, каково быть полностью свободным, каково не бояться белых, каково жить в мире равных друг другу чёрных людей, в мире без оскорблений, боли и бесконечной ненависти. Каждый раз, слушая сказки ТʼЧаллы (а они и были сказками для него, не иначе), Джордан превращался из взрослого двадцатилетнего юноши в маленького мальчика, с упоением представляющего несуществующий в его реальности мир. Иногда он записывал истории вакандца, желая сохранить их как частицу собственной неотъемлемой свободы.

Маломальской грамоте Джордана научила мать, которая пророчила ему место в доме господ, но мальчик волею судеб остался без родителей после очередной волны лихорадки, и хозяин продал его в шахты, где он и работал уже пятый год на момент встречи с ТʼЧаллой.

ТʼЧалла не жаловался на работу. Вспоминая удушающие месяцы на корабле, которые казались теперь настоящим адом, он благодарил богов, что оказался на твёрдой земле и пообещал, что никогда отныне не будет хулить судьбу за несправедливое к нему отношение. Ведь всегда может быть гораздо хуже, чем есть сейчас.

Рабы спали в деревянных бараках, проконопаченных паклей, которые с трудом удерживали тепло зимой. Мистер Рамлоу практически не был заинтересован в каком-либо удобстве для собственных рабов, экономил на них каждый цент, скармливая неграм овёс и пшено, заготовленное для лошадей, оставшийся с прошлой зимы картофель и чёрствый хлеб. Мяса они не видели. Иногда рабам удавалось поймать кролика или ещё какую небольшую дичь по дороге домой из шахт. Тогда они на всех варили суп, чтобы никто не был обделён. Такие дни они называли праздником живота. После горячей похлёбки с кроликом и луком спалось особенно хорошо. Больше не болела спина, не отваливались руки, а на душе становилось спокойно, словно у каждого из них был свой собственный дом, а в доме ждала румяная тёплая жена с пухлыми здоровыми ребятишками за полным столом хорошей еды.

ТʼЧалла не оставляет попыток сбежать. Он делает это почти каждую луну и каждый раз по-разному. Когда на его ногах кандалы, прикованные к балке в сарае, он находит отмычку или железный лом, который его собратья всегда готовы достать для него, даже если за это последует наказание. Когда его запирают в отдельной камере, он снова пользуется отмычкой, а если не находит — сбегает прямо из шахт, пока измождённые палящим солнцем охранники дремлют снаружи или отгоняют друг от друга мух. Больше всего ТʼЧаллу поражает солидарность рабов. Они всегда готовы помочь и пойти на риск, чтобы пусть даже и у одного из них появилась призрачная возможность следующий день встретить свободным человеком.

Из-за нескончаемых попыток сбежать на спине ТʼЧаллы нет свободного места без шрамов от плетей, как и на спине Джордана, который чаще всех помогает или откровенно попустительствует при очередном побеге ТʼЧаллы, несмотря на угрозы хозяина Рамлоу или его помощника. Однажды вакандцу достается так, что он лежит на своей деревянной койке почти три месяца. Единственная причина, по которой он остаётся живым, — производительность. Как бы ни было неприятно Рамлоу это признавать, но факт оставался фактом — никто, кроме ТʼЧаллы, не мог добыть одиннадцать шахтных вагонеток угля за смену, особенно в последний год, когда объёмы добычи стали заметно падать.

Шахта изжила себя уже тогда, когда восемь лет назад перешла Броку Рамлоу от его отца. Но он мечтал найти новые выходы руды от основных штолен и отыскать нескончаемые запасы каменного угля. Однако через шесть лет уголь неумолимо заканчивался, Рамлоу злился, теряя прибыль и всё больше погрязая в долгах, рабы бунтовали из-за продолжающегося голода, а поставщики требовали денег за так и не дошедший до них продукт.

Через три года ТʼЧалла вновь оказался выставленным на продажу.

Они стоят на небольшой грунтовой площадке перед хозяйским домом, ожидая некоего мистера Барнса. Как сказал помощник хозяина, пожилой мистер Пирс, некогда работавший на самого отца Рамлоу, Барнс — не работорговец, так что была высока вероятность, что он выкупит лишь одного человека.

Из тридцати четырёх выставленных в начале недели рабов осталось лишь одиннадцать, среди коих был ТʼЧалла, которого никто не желал покупать, потому что никому не нужен был раб, что убежит в первый же день покупки.

Пирс оставляет закованных негров под надзором двух мужчин с ружьями, чтобы встретить подъезжающего верхом на гнедом коне Барнса. К седлу гнедого жеребца привязана уздечка ещё одной лошади, которую, по всей видимости, Барнс взял для раба. Эта первая вещь, которая удивляет ТʼЧаллу в этом человеке. Прежде он видел лишь громоздкие повозки с решётками для перевозки чёрной рабочей силы.

Пирс и мистер Барнс некоторое время что-то обговаривают на подъездной дорожке у ворот, а затем направляются к группе рабов.

ТʼЧалла внимательно смотрит, как к ним подходит рослый угрюмый мужчина в замызганном, твёрдом от грязи пальто. Его засаленные отросшие волосы торчат, как пакля, из-под широкополой запылённой шляпы со сломанной тульей. Да и сам путник выглядит сломанным и разбитым после долгой и изнуряющей дороги. Густая щетина покрывает его выгоревшее на солнце лицо и придаёт ему ещё более грозный вид. Одна важная деталь, которая бросается ТʼЧалле в глаза, чего он не заметил ранее, — левая рука мужчины лежит в кармане, как ненужный отросток.

— Вы бы хоть вымыли их, — его хриплый голос прорезает воздух. — И так чёрные, как черти.

— Мистеру Рамлоу было не до этого. Он передал купчие и как можно быстрее отправился в Питтсбург улаживать дела с долгами.

— Вот как, — Барнс грубо утирает лицо ладонью. Он прогуливается вдоль выстроенных в ряд рабов, оглядывая их от чумазого лица до босых, опухших от тяжёлой работы ног, закованных в кандалы. — Почём вот этот?

Путник показал на парня рядом с ТʼЧаллой, молоденького квартерона, который работал на шахте лишь четвертый месяц. Его взяли на место Джордана, погибшего под завалами, когда Рамлоу в очередной раз пришла потрясающая идея прорубить новую штольню там, где делать это опаснее всего. Семиус был щуплым малым с выпирающим от рахита животом. Последние шесть недель их паёк уменьшился в четыре раза. И если ТʼЧалла с детства привык справляться с голодом, то для Семиуса это стало настоящим испытанием.

— Шестьсот долларов, сэр.

— За этого? — искренне возмущается Барнс.

— За этого, сэр.

— Да вы издеваетесь. Сколько тогда он стоит? Тысячу? — хрипит мужчина, кивая на ТʼЧаллу. Вождь вакандцев был самым крупным и рослым из всех. После трёх лет тяжелой работы в шахтах он превратился в настоящую машину из мускулов и жил.

— За него — три сотни, мистер Барнс.

Неподдельное удивление мелькает в его глазах.

— Почему? Он преступник? Вор? Насильник?

— Не в этом дело, сэр. Мистер Рамлоу сказал, что продаст его за три сотни первому встречному работорговцу. Этот черномазый пытался сбежать тридцать пять раз.

Барнс поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с обжигающими ненавистью карими глазами ТʼЧаллы.

— И не оставит попыток, хоть вы избейте его до полусмерти. Повернись, — приказывает помощник ТʼЧалле. Тот, не торопясь, медленно переступая с ноги на ногу, поворачивается к белым спиной.

— У него вся спина в шрамах, — морщится Барнс, внимательно вглядываясь в сеть светло-коричневых и побелевших рубцов, накладывающихся друг на друга, как паутина.

— От плетей и железа. Мистер Рамлоу не поскупился на розги.

Барнс задумчиво потирает подбородок и с тайной искрой в глазах оглядывает статное тело раба. Он приближается к нему, щупает крепкие бицепсы, бёдра и голени.

— Повернись лицом.

ТʼЧалла так и делает. Оказавшись со своим будущим хозяином лицом к лицу, вождь вакандцев вздёргивает подбородок, показывая тем самым, что они равны с ним на этой земле. Барнс криво ухмыляется.

— Беру его за двести пятьдесят.

— У него и так хорошая цена!

— Скажи спасибо, что я согласен на двести. С беглым рабом никто не захочет иметь дело, — отвечает он, не разрывая зрительного контакта с ТʼЧаллой. — Либо он убежит окончательно, и вы потеряете деньги, либо выручите хотя бы треть той стоимости, что отдали за него три года назад. Кроме меня, никто его не возьмёт.

— Зачем вам беглый раб, мистер Барнс?

— Мои рабы не сбегают. Если относиться к ним по-человечески, они, к вашему удивлению, могут быть благодарны. Итак, двести долларов.

— Не думаю, что мистер Рамлоу будет рад.

— Я уже вижу его облегчённую физиономию. Двести — моя последняя цена.

Помощник закусывает губу, то и дело поглядывая на ТʼЧаллу. После долгих раздумий и мысленных подсчетов всех убытков, принесённых ТʼЧаллой, а также всех денег, которые их шахта заработала благодаря добытому им углю, он отвечает:

— На самом деле мистер Рамлоу купил его за триста долларов три года назад.

Барнс непонимающе хмурится, удивляясь тому, как такого сильного и привлекательного мужчину могли продать по такой смешной цене. Да старики дороже стоят.

— Тем более я даю вам две трети от предыдущей цены.

Пирс вновь погружается в раздумья, но после соглашается:

— Хорошо. Идёмте со мной в дом, выпьем кофе, заполним купчую. Всё равно от этого ублюдка сплошные убытки. Мистер Рамлоу больше потратил на его поиски.

Барнс кивает и уходит. Уже у самого крыльца он оборачивается и встречает пронзительный взгляд тёмных, как ночь, глаз ТʼЧаллы. Ему кажется, что этот чернокожий слышит каждую его мысль, чувствует каждый вдох. Уже в коридоре его одолевает странное желание вернуться к лошади и уехать домой, не оглядываясь. Барнс трясёт головой, отгоняя от себя глупые мысли и ступает в гостиную за Пирсом, где его уже ждут.

ТʼЧалла чувствует то же самое. Его обуревают страх и восхищение этим мужчиной, а в голове крутится одно единственное: «Беги!».

— Прошу, мистер Барнс, — Пирс расшаркивается перед путником, когда тот входит в просторную гостиную и садится на софу. Помощник Рамлоу ставит на столик по левую руку чашку кофе и уходит за бумагами. Когда он возвращается, чашка уже пуста, а Барнс успевает удобно развалиться на мягких подушках, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Как зовут этого раба?

— Мы привыкли звать его Чарльстон. Так его обозвали ещё в Балтиморе, когда выставили на продажу. Он, кажется, и не против, — брезгливо морщится Пирс, усаживаясь на кресло с другой стороны столика.

— А вы сами-то никогда не интересовались?

— Такими глупостями не занимаемся.

— Разве вам было бы приятно, если бы вас вместо Александра стали бы звать, к примеру, Франсуа?

— Разумеется, нет.

— Думаете, им приятно? У них тоже есть чувства, между прочим.

— Будет вам! Какие чувства у животных? Они даже не люди.

Барнс загадочно улыбается, словно бы потешается над рассуждениями Пирса.

— Считаете, мы лучше тех же свиней?

— Свиньи глупы. Они не могут чувствовать так же, как чувствуют люди.

— Вы правы. Они гораздо лучше нас.

Пирс нервно смеётся, желая понять чувство юмора Барнса.

— Свиньи ведь не держат рабов. Это исключительно человеческая выдумка, — говорит Барнс, вынимая из кармана сложенные ассигнации, и кладёт их на стол.

— Да вы, верно, с ума сошли! Скажите ещё, что поддерживаете аболиционистов**! — глаза Пирса расширяются от осознания смысла слов и действий Барнса.

— Мне было очень приятно обсудить с вами место человека в мире. Всего хорошего, — Барнс улыбается с издёвкой, забирает заполненную уже купчую и выходит во двор, где его ждёт освобожденный от пут ТʼЧалла.

— Серая кобыла твоя. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь по-английски?

— Понимаю, — без особого энтузиазма отвечает ТʼЧалла.

Они подходят к лошадям, Барнс проверяет подпруги, отвязывает уздечки от горизонтальной балки, смотрит, крепко ли привязаны котомки с вещами, и всё — правой рукой, словно левую ему лень даже доставать из кармана пальто.

— Как твоё имя? — спрашивает Барнс, когда они спускаются по дороге.

— ТʼЧалла.

— Чарльстон… — бормочет он и смеётся. — Если ты надумаешь сбежать на моей лошади, ТʼЧалла, я убью тебя.


	4. Стыд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Квартерон - человек, один из предков которого во втором поколении принадлежал к негроидной расе.

Когда они отъезжают от штолен и входят в Аллентаун, Барнс не произносит ни слова, только задумчиво вглядывается в светло-серую полосу горизонта и приближающиеся деревянные постройки. Солнце скрыто за пеленой облаков, оно застыло высоко в лёгкой дымке, небо — стальное, серое, звенящее пустотой хмурой и дождливой весны.

Они останавливаются у скобяной лавки, спускаются с коней и привязывают их.

— Идёшь за мной, — немногословно приказывает Барнс.

Он покупает верёвку, сапоги, огромный кусок парусины, шляпу и накидку из грубой шерсти, да несколько патронов для своего нарезного штуцера, болтающегося на поясе. Лавочник вываливает всё на широкий прилавок и берёт протянутые ему купюры, хмуро оглядывая ТʼЧаллу, стоящего в углу в жалких лохмотьях. Джеймс ловко сгребает патроны и кладёт их в карман.

— Возьми остальное, — кивает он рабу. ТʼЧалла забирает вещи, как и было велено.

— До Питерсберга нам добрых двести миль. Без палатки и одеяла ты окочуришься в первую же ночь, — отвечает Барнс на немой вопрос вакандца, когда они отвязывают лошадей. ТʼЧалла только исподлобья смотрит на него, после натягивает шляпу и меняет свои дырявые, истоптанные до дыр башмаки на сапоги.

— Поехали. Ещё нужно еды взять.

Они покупают несколько связок вяленого мяса и три фунта кукурузной муки. ТʼЧалла складывает припасы в сумку на своем седле. Барнс вновь молчалив и задумчив.

Он пропускает ТʼЧаллу вперед на несколько десятков футов, когда они пересекают низовье реки. С того самого мгновения, как вакандец верхом на коне вышел из шахт Рамлоу, его не покидает мысль о побеге. Он ещё никогда не был так близок к этому, никогда это не казалось таким простым. У него есть здоровый и сытый конь, а если разобраться с белым, то целых два. Одежда и оружие: штуцер на поясе у Барнса и нож на бедре. Он заприметил его тогда же, как увидел будущего хозяина. Вакандец спиной чувствует его пристальный и острый, как острие штыка, взгляд. Его стерегут, как зеницу ока, словно чувствуют горящие мысли. 

ТʼЧалла ломает голову, почему Барнс купил именно его. Ведь Джеймс прекрасно знает, сколько раз тот сбегал и как опасно отправляться в далёкий путь с рабом, что сильнее тебя в два раза.

После долгого первого дня пути, преодолев почти сорок миль, они останавливаются на ночлег у оврага, спрятавшись от сильного ветра за земляной стеной. ТʼЧалла ставит палатку Барнса и свою, нарубив ветвей в небольшой ясеневой роще неподалеку.

Мужчины разводят костёр, согревая промерзшие насквозь руки. К вечеру заметно холодает. Туман слоится густым покрывалом над ледяной землей с сухой прошлогодней травой, чтобы утром обратиться белоснежным инеем.

ТʼЧалла не любит эту землю. Из-за пробирающего до костей холода, такого чужого и опасного. Он никогда не привыкнет к нему. Он часто мечтает о жаркой Ваканде, о ярких обжигающих днях, когда ты нагреваешься сам, подобно солнцу, когда чёрная кожа блестит от пота, когда душа рвется наружу, словно ей мало места в теле. От здешних зим душа ТʼЧаллы наоборот сворачивается в комок, ложится в самый потаённый угол, отказываясь жить. Вакандец с удивлением наблюдает за белыми людьми, за тем, с какой лёгкостью они переживают зимы на своей земле. 

«Именно поэтому белые такие злые и напуганные, не умеющие сочувствовать и любить. У них ледяные сердца», — думает он.

Они едят слегка подгоревшие кукурузные лепёшки с мясом и чечевицей. ТʼЧалла немного расслабляется и согревается после очередной кружки кипятка. Барнс сидит рядом, выкуривая махорку. Жёлтые отблески костра прыгают на его уставшем небритом лице. Он смотрит на вакандца, щурится от дыма и спрашивает:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что делают с беглыми рабами?

ТʼЧалла кивает.

— Ты не выглядишь глупым, а ведёшь себя именно так.

ТʼЧалла привык, что его бранили и отсчитывали за каждый проступок и шаг в сторону без разрешения. Но никогда не порицали, как это обычно делают родители. Он молчит и пьёт кипяток, не глядя на хозяина.

Барнс легко смеётся.

— Ты пытался свинтить тридцать пять раз. Зачем? — искренне недоумевает Джеймс. — Ты бы не смог жить нормальной жизнью, будучи беглым рабом.

— Это не для меня.

— Для кого? Для жены? — его глаза сверкают.

— Для моей сестры. Хотя бы её… найти… Хотя бы Шури. Мне больше ничего не нужно. И вернуться в Ваканду, — задумчиво говорит ТʼЧалла. Он тысячи раз рассказывал историю другим рабам, находил сочувствие и утешение в их словах и наполненных влагой глазах. Они искренне желали ему обрести дом, и каждый новоприбывший рассказывал свою историю, но, к несчастью, никто не смог приблизить его к Шури хотя бы на один шаг.

— Ваканда?

— Это мой дом.

— Так ты не родился здесь? — удивлённо хмурится Барнс.

— Нет. Я был свободным человеком на своей земле. И вы отняли её у меня. Забрались в наш дом, как воры, и украли, — чёрные глаза ТʼЧаллы угрожающе впиваются в растерянное лицо Барнса, как когти, и Джеймс в единый миг осознаёт, насколько слаб перед природной силой, таящейся в этом теле.

— Я не знаю, кто сделал это с тобой, но прошу прощения, — говорит Барнс, немного взволнованный неожиданной переменой ТʼЧаллы. Сначала тот был тих и хмур, а в следующий миг забурлил, как кипящая над костром вода. Барнс слегка приподнимается и садится, опираясь спиной на бревно. — Ты будешь свободным человеком, но мне нужна твоя помощь.

ТʼЧалла неожиданно для себя усмиряет воспылавший в нём гнев. Он всегда приходил в ярость, когда вспоминал о Ваканде или о Шури. Красная пелена ненависти застилала его глаза, и он едва мог контролировать себя, словно дух ТʼМале вселялся в него и требовал мести за страдания его народа.

— Через год я дам вольную своим рабам.

ТʼЧалла вопросительно вскидывает брови. Ему ещё не попадался белый господин, желающий освободить чернокожих.

— Мне нужно рассчитаться с долгами, и тогда вы все сможете быть свободными людьми. Тогда ты сможешь проехать всю страну, и никто не остановит тебя, — отвечает Барнс.

— Ни один белый человек? — не веря переспрашивает ТʼЧалла. 

Слова о свободе будоражат его кровь, а в голове расцветают огненные цветы. Однажды ему довелось видеть сие зрелище в небе над Вашингтоном, когда их бриги шли по Потомаку. Цветы в звёздном небе настолько взволновали его, что на долю секунды, но лишь на долю, он позабыл о том, где он, что с ним стало, и что будет с его народом. Фейерверки так понравились ему, что отныне всё светлое, что происходило среди череды несчастий, он сравнивал с ними.

— Никто. Поэтому я попрошу тебя не совершать глупостей. Ты ведь снова думал о побеге, так ведь? — глаза Барнса искрятся весельем. Он давно разгадал эту часть ТʼЧаллы, дикую и необузданную, как пламя костра.

— Да. Я думал об этом.

Барнс смеётся, запахивает пальто, нахлобучивает шляпу на нос и откидывается на бревно.

— А теперь иди, ложись спать и подумай о том, что через год ты будешь свободным человеком без обвинений в убийстве белого господина. Это приказ.

— Не доверяешь? — спрашивает ТʼЧалла, понимая, что Барнс намеренно остался у костра, чтобы проследить за ним.

Барнс щурится, в ухмылке кривит губы. ТʼЧалла хмыкает и ложится в палатку на брошенную наземь солому. Внутри сухо, тепло и пахнет сеном, как в загоне, где их держали рядом с лошадьми зимой. Он закрывает глаза, вдыхает глубоко и впервые за долгое время позволяет себе расслабиться и не думать о сбивающей ноги дороге и бесконечной погоне за образом любимой сестры.

Барнс ещё долго сидит у костра, пока тот не превращается в алеющие головешки, а на востоке розовыми и фиолетовыми росчерками не расстилается рассвет.

~КА~

Через четыре дня они прибывают в небольшой городок Питерсберг, где подавляющая часть населения — чернокожие невольники. ТʼЧалла не без удивления чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Он не привык видеть так много негров на улицах. Обычно они, сложенные пополам, стоят в поле или трудятся в кузницах да на мельницах. Здесь их было гораздо больше: они были в лавках и тавернах, в оружейных домах и даже в школе. Но ни одного знакомого лица, словно его племя исчезло с лица земли.

В нескольких милях от города раскинулись чёрные пустые поля, Барнс говорит о том, что совсем скоро они посадят здесь хлопок, тогда и работы точно на всех хватит. Так ТʼЧалла узнаёт, насколько огромны владения его нового хозяина. Однако по прибытии он не видит выдающегося и вычурного господского дома, лишь обыкновенную двухэтажную кирпичную постройку на широком постоялом дворе, посреди которого носятся куры и черномазые дети.

— Мистер Барнс! — говорит сбитая чернокожая женщина в переднике и белом платке. — Мы вас заждались.

— Добрый день, Джо. Как вы тут без меня? — Барнс спускается с коня, ухватившись правой рукой за луку. Он улыбается, искренне радуясь скорому возвращению.

— Да вот неплохо. Дел-то пока не так много! А ну-ка! — она шикает на ухватившихся за её юбку звонких ребятишек, огромными глазищами уставившихся на ТʼЧаллу. Вакандец спустился с лошади вслед за хозяином и теперь без каких-либо эмоций смотрел в ответ на детей.

— Это ТʼЧалла, — представляет его Барнс, заметив неподдельный интерес молодёжи. — Он будет помогать нам с конюшнями.

— Давно нужно было, сэр! — охает Джоанна. — С этих-то толку никакого. Только мешают, ей-богу! — она прогоняет ребятишек белым полотенцем, те скрываются в амбаре, заливисто хохоча.

— Покажи ему конюшни, — говорит Барнс и уходит в дом.

— Как, говоришь, тебя звать? — интересуется Джоанна у вакандца, пока тот задумчиво провожает взглядом хозяина. — Меня — Джоанна.

— ТʼЧалла.

— Нехристь, что ли? — посмеивается она странному имени.

— Кто?

— Некрещёный? Ты, вообще, тут родился?

— Нет.

— Непорядок. Попрошу мистера Барнса, чтобы он тебя в церковь сводил. Мы ведь каждое воскресенье на службы ходим, — говорит она, пока они направляются к стойлам.

— Не нужно. У меня есть свои боги.

Джоанна немного испуганно смотрит на хмурого пришельца и тихонько вздыхает. 

«Ну, ничего, через полгода как миленький пойдёшь с нами на проповедь, а то ведь, погляди, язычник ещё. А как же душа? Никуда не годится»,— вереницей проносятся мысли в её голове.

Джо показывает ему конюшни, всех семерых лошадей — ничем не примечательных рыжих и тёмно-серых кобыл и жеребцов. Рассказывает, где что лежит, у кого брать и кому возвращать, если своего не найдётся. Отводит в небольшую пристройку рядом с домом и кивает на грубо сколоченную койку с матрасом, набитым соломой и овечьей шерстью. У ТʼЧаллы ещё не было такой мягкой постели.

— Пока можешь отдохнуть немного. Через три часа обед, мы тебя позовём. С дороги, как-никак, — тепло улыбается она и оставляет ТʼЧаллу. Его первое впечатление об этой немного странной и вездесущей женщине меняется в лучшую сторону, когда он опрокидывается на мягкую подушку.

Они обедают все вместе за окладистым столом в зале на первом этаже. ТʼЧалла знакомится с немногочисленными обитателями поместья и впервые за долгое время чувствует себя хорошо. Мистер Барнс очень приветлив и, кажется, рад вернуться домой после долгой дороги. Рабы делятся с ним всеми событиями, что произошли в поместье за то время, пока он отлучался. Джеймс внимательно слушает, иногда смеётся забавным историям, а когда Анастасия, молодая мулатка, ухаживающая за скотом, говорит о беглом рабе из Питерсберга и позорной казни посреди города, дичится на ТʼЧаллу, который поджимает губы и стыдливо отводит взгляд.

ТʼЧалла понимает, как непозволительно глупо вёл себя и каким везением обладал, раз мистер Рамлоу оставил ему жизнь. ТʼЧалле повезло оказаться лучшим каменоломщиком, иначе с ним бы не стали церемониться.

— А вот и яблочный пирог! — из тяжёлых мыслей ТʼЧаллу вырывает зычный голос Джоанны. Зала наполняется весёлыми и радостными возгласами, когда на стол водружают необъятное блюдо с румяным пирогом. ТʼЧалла принюхивается и теряется. Он ещё никогда не чувствовал столь пряного и сладкого аромата. Рот наполняется слюной, и ТʼЧалла облизывается как можно незаметнее, не в силах оторваться от яства. Мельком глядит на хозяина, сам не понимая почему, словно бы прося разрешение. Джеймс только широко улыбается, рассматривая восторженного ТʼЧаллу.

Когда тёплые сладкие яблоки ложатся на его язык, ТʼЧалла с трудом сдерживает стон удовольствия, закрывая глаза и желая, чтобы этот вкус наполнил каждый уголок его рта.

— Спасибо, — одними губами произносит он, повернувшись к Барнсу. Тот расслабленно сидит во главе стола и кивает, мягко улыбаясь.

Это лучшее, что происходило с ТʼЧаллой за последние три года.

~КА~

Он чувствует себя непривычно, очень отдохнувшим. ТʼЧалла понимает, что март — не самый продуктивный месяц и что впереди его ждут месяцы невыносимой работы под палящим солнцем, поэтому наслаждается небольшим перерывом. В его обязанности входит уход за лошадьми да помощь в поле. Сейчас начинается посадка хлопка. Народ высаживает проросшие семена на обильно политые весенними дождями поля с утра до ночи, возвращаясь на повозках, не в силах разогнуться от усталости. ТʼЧалла привозит их на рассвете и увозит на закате, пока оранжевые полосы не начинают облизывать горизонт. Работы у него немного: ухаживать за лошадьми да присматривать, чтобы в поле все работники были сыты и напоены.

Некоторое время ТʼЧалла недоумевает, почему Барнс поручил ему столь простое задание, но, узнав его поближе, понимает, что Джеймс просто жалеет его, позволяет прийти в себя после выматывающих лет в жарких штольнях.

Несмотря на тяжёлый труд, среди рабов Барнса царит лёгкая и воодушевляющая атмосфера. Они полны надежд и безоговорочно верят слову своего хозяина. Барнс пообещал им вольные через год, как только рассчитается с долгами отца, который вместе с поместьем, кучкой рабов и неплохим бизнесом передал своему единственному сыну золотые горы долгов, понаделанных за игорным столом. Нанимать вольноотпущенных рабов стало бы слишком затратно, да и сам Барнс не смог бы платить им достойные деньги за работу. Поэтому он решился на эксплуатацию их труда ещё на некоторый срок.

«Барнс горбит спину вместе с ними, хоть толку от него никакого», — иронично подмечает ТʼЧалла. Вакандец очень многое узнаёт о мистере Барнсе благодаря Мэтью. Мэтью, молодой квартерон*, работающий в основном в поле, рассказывает ему о хозяине, когда они ложатся спать на соседних кроватях. ТʼЧалла вспоминает о Джордане. Все его рассказы полнились грустными историями людей, незнавших свободы, былин и сказов о странном мёртвом боге Иисусе. Теперь вакандец слушал о жизни Джеймса Барнса. Однажды Мэтью говорит о том, как в битве при Питерсберге тот потерял левую руку, но предпочитает носить протез, чтобы люди думали, что он здоров, таким образом внушая им, что он сильный, уверенный в себе мужчина, хотя это не особо помогает. По словам Мэтью, все рабы на его плантациях давным-давно знают о его руке, но делают вид, что не замечают увечья. Возможно, незнакомые люди и не обращают на это внимание, поэтому отчасти трюк с рукой работает. Сам Джеймс не распространяется, хотя и бывает среди рабов непозволительно часто. ТʼЧалла не припомнит ни единого раза, когда бы Рамлоу лично отдавал приказы и присутствовал где-нибудь, кроме места наказания. Барнс же может провести с ними целый день, вместе со всеми отмечать именины и Рождество.

Все эти полуночные разговоры о нелёгкой судьбе мистера Барнса сплели в голове ТʼЧаллы образ смелого и сильного человека, доброго и справедливого. Иногда ему казалось, что хозяин ничуть не хуже бога, о котором рассказывал Джордан.

ТʼЧалла чувствует себя так, словно он вернулся на родину. Такими сплочёнными кажутся рабы Барнса. 

Они сразу же приняли ТʼЧаллу, и, к его удивлению, никто, кроме Джоанны, не настаивал на посещении церкви.

В конечном итоге, под напором её бесчисленных и неутомимых двухмесячных уговоров, но и ради удовлетворения собственного любопытства, он появился-таки на воскресной проповеди, уселся в дальний угол маленькой деревянной церквушки и навострил уши. Он сделал это ещё и в память о Джордоне, который так часто рассказывал о возвышенном чувстве, что наполняло его каждый раз, когда он переступал порожек их местной церкви.

ТʼЧалла ощутил некое благоговение исходившее, однако, вовсе не от благодати Господней, а от мистера Барнса, ведь самой проповеди отца Генриха он и не услышал.

Вакандец пришёл с небольшим опозданием, и ему пришлось втискиваться между вспотевшими от духоты людьми. Он заметил мистера Барнса в противоположном углу, по правую руку от себя, словно бы Джеймс желал оградиться ото всех, выбрав самое дальнее место. По обыкновению, для чёрных и белых проводили раздельные мессы, но Барнс был единственным, кто предпочитал появляться на проповеди среди своих людей. Он немного удивился, завидев впервые пришедшего ТʼЧаллу, и подобрался, словно лавка, на которой он сидел, стала вмиг неудобной.

Отец Генрих начал свою проповедь, но ни единое слово, слетевшее с его уст, не достигло ушей ТʼЧаллы, потому что он пропал. Пропал в добрых, таких непривычно светлых глазах хозяина, который неотрывно следил за ним из-под нахмуренных по обыкновению бровей. ТʼЧалла часто чувствовал на себе его взгляд, когда грузил мешки с мукой, когда колол дрова или объезжал молодых жеребцов. Но так открыто Барнс ещё ни разу не позволял себе этого.

_— Послание к Римлянам, глава первая._

ТʼЧалла начал понимать, почему выбрали именно его.

_— …то и предал их Бог в похотях сердец их нечистоте, так что они сквернили сами свои тела._

Не потому, что он был сильным и ловким. Не потому, что отдали за бесценок.

_— Они заменили истину Божию ложью, и поклонялись, и служили твари вместо Творца, Который благословен во веки, аминь._

Потому, что мистеру Барнсу нравилось на него смотреть.

_— Потому предал их Бог постыдным страстям: женщины их заменили естественное употребление противоестественным; подобно и мужчины, оставив естественное употребление женского пола, разжигались похотью друг на друга, мужчины на мужчинах, делая срам и получая в самих себе должное возмездие за своё заблуждение._

Они смотрели и смотрели друг на друга, пока звуки вокруг не превратились в горную реку. Сами же люди просто перестали быть.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Барнс, — поздоровался с ним ТʼЧалла, когда шумная толпа вывалила из запылённой церквушки на грязный пятачок с разбитой колёсами дорогой.

— Здравствуй, — только и сказал он, опустив наконец глаза, словно ему стало неловко за бесстыдное поведение в церкви. — Я не видел тебя прежде здесь. Решил уверовать во Христа?

ТʼЧалла засмеялся.

— У вашего бога нет того, что есть у наших.

— Чего же? — развеселился Барнс.

— Человечности.

Они разошлись, словно ничего и не было. После этой странной встречи в церкви ТʼЧалла ещё несколько раз ловил на себе обеспокоенный взгляд хозяина, но каждый раз Барнс отворачивался и пытался скрыться как можно быстрее.

~КА~

Когда ТʼЧалла стреноживает гнедого хозяйского коня, чтобы остричь отросшую смоляную гриву, на пороге конюшни появляется встревоженный, загнанный Мэтью. Вид у него замученный после тяжелого рабочего дня и немного обеспокоенный.

— Что случилось, Мэтью? — спрашивает ТʼЧалла.

— Хозяин к себе вызывает.

— Что-то важное?

— Не знаю. Сказал, позови ТʼЧаллу, дело к нему есть.

ТʼЧалла непонимающе морщится, отвязывает коня и вытирает руки ветошью. До сего дня Барнс ни разу не приглашал к себе для разговора. Обычно он сам появлялся во дворе и отдавал приказы.

— Коня не трогай, я сам закончу, — говорит он парню и уходит в дом.

На пороге его, по обыкновению, встречает и проводит в гостиную Мейсон, управляющий домом.

— Что-нибудь ещё нужно, мистер Барнс?

— Нет. Спасибо, Мейсон.

Тот кивает ему в спину и уходит, прикрывая дверь. В комнате царит полумрак. Тёмные, изношенные временем обои горят лучами заходящего солнца, глядящего на них из приоткрытого окна.

Джеймс полулежит в кресле, широко расставив ноги. Протез его левой руки свешивается с подлокотника, почти касаясь пола, а в правой сжат полупустой стакан бурбона.

— Проходи, — приглашает Барнс.

ТʼЧалла не столько с опаской, сколько с нарастающим любопытством подходит к хозяину и встаёт напротив него всего в нескольких шагах. ТʼЧалла отмечает усталый вид мистера Барнса, его замутнённые горечью и алкоголем глаза, морщины в уголках губ. Определённо что-то стряслось.

— Что-то случилось, мистер Барнс?

— Я… — он замолкает, убирает стакан на столик, на котором покоится развёрнутое письмо, написанное убористым приятным почерком, по правую руку. Письмо так измято, словно его несколько раз силились уничтожить, да так и не сумели.

Барнс закрывает ладонью лицо и глухо, слабо смеётся.

ТʼЧалла сводит брови, смотрит на хозяина с недоумением.

— Я всё время об этом думал, спать не мог, — смеётся Барнс. — Ты всё понял, да? Ты всегда всё знал. Ты ведь дикий зверь, у тебя нюх, — он кривится, ухмыляется, бьёт себя пальцем по носу.

— Что?

— Что мне нравятся мужчины.

— Знаю.

Барнс морщится, верхняя губа слегка дрожит.

— Неужели это так очевидно? — в его голосе ясно слышны нотки страха и удивления.

— Вовсе нет. Другие не замечают ничего дальше своего носа.

— Когда ты понял?

— Ещё когда вы посмотрели на меня в Аллентауне. Так на рабов не смотрят.

— Как?

— С трепетом.

Барнс усмехается ядовито. Он до сих пор с трудом верит, что ТʼЧалла с первой минуты их знакомства знал всё об его отвратительных греховных желаниях и животных наклонностях. Его мутит.

— Тебе не противно? Боже, как я… — еле слышно шипит Джеймс. Язык его заплетается.

— Нет, — отвечает ТʼЧалла и не лжёт. Ему абсолютно плевать на предпочтения Барнса. Единственная вещь, что беспокоит его, — бремя рабства. И он сделает всё, чтобы получить утраченную свободу.

Барнс резко выдыхает и опустошает стакан, смотрит брезгливо на развёрнутое письмо, подливает себе ещё бурбона, но не трогает, лишь держит стекло в тёплых пальцах. Молчит некоторое время, то и дело поглядывая на ТʼЧаллу, словно собираясь с духом или прося прощения перед кем-то незримым.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся, — с напускной серьёзностью и сталью в голосе наконец приказывает Джеймс.

— Что? — на всякий случай переспрашивает ТʼЧалла, чтобы убедиться, что он правильно понял. У него до сих пор возникают проблемы с недопониманием английского.

Обнажиться для него не будет проблемой. Он никогда не стеснялся своей наготы, как и наготы посторонних людей, всю жизнь проходив в одной набедренной повязке и натянув неудобную и сковывающую ткань лишь после того, как оказался в Америке.

— Разденься. Я хочу посмотреть на тебя, — повторяет Джеймс, но уже не так уверенно.

ТʼЧалла не двигается с места, развязывает шнурок у горла на рубашке, стягивает её и бросает рядом на пол. Расстёгивает пуговицы на брюках, безразлично глядя на Барнса, который с подавленным и мученическим видом смотрит на него в ответ, поджимает губы, дышит глубоко. Когда ТʼЧалла оказывается абсолютно нагим перед его взором, Барнс ещё некоторое время пристально наблюдает за ним, рассматривает сильное поджарое тело с чёткими проступающими мышцами, тёмный треугольник паха с чёрными вьющимися волосками, крупный член. ТʼЧалла кожей ощущает этот тяжёлый взгляд и впервые чувствует постыдность своей наготы. У него возникает иррациональное желание прикрыться. Руки дёргаются.

Барнс наконец отводит тягучий, прилипчивый взгляд, снова убирая стакан в сторону, накрывает глаза ладонью и смеётся. Сначала тихо и уязвимо, словно для самого себя. Его плечи трясутся, и он хохочет, зажмурившись, вымученно и жалко, с надрывом, на грани истерики. ТʼЧалла смотрит на него и хочет успокоить этого несчастного белого человека, но не знает, будет ли это уместно, захочет ли этого его хозяин. Поэтому он остается на своем месте, по-прежнему нагой, чувствуя себя лишним в комнате.

Когда смех стихает, Барнс шепчет, не отрывая ладони от лица:

— Уходи. 

ТʼЧалле послышалось, или это был всхлип?

Вакандец одевается и, выходя, задерживается, последний раз смотрит на Барнса. Хозяин допивает оставшийся бурбон и снова смеётся, хрипло и слабо, будто над самим собой.

— Спасибо, ТʼЧалла. Иди уже.

ТʼЧалла уходит безмолвно, запирая за собой дверь.


	5. Договор

Жизнь замкнулась. Она всегда замыкается, превращаясь в бесконечную череду повторяющихся действий, прерывание которых оказывается болезненным. Человек разрывает миллиарды тончайших нитей, что причиняет неимоверную боль, но приносит и мгновения счастья.

Подъём с петухами, завтрак из ржаных булок и яиц, поездка в поле, обед, возвращение в поместье, снова поле, снова поместье, снова ржаные булки, постель. Дни льются, как вода, их невозможно остановить или собрать в подставленные ладони, сказав:   
— Остановись на мгновение! Ты не можешь замереть на одну чёртову секунду?!

Три месяца в поместье Барнса проходят для ТʼЧаллы, как единственный день. Чувства и эмоции размазываются в один сплошной неясный поток. Поэтому, проснувшись однажды с зудом беспокойства в груди, он удивляется. За окном — привычно пасмурное апрельское небо, не сулящее ничего выдающегося, а беспокойство в груди всё нарастает, превращаясь из лёгкого зуда в пробирающий до костей пчелиный гул. Белые люди называют это интуицией или шестым чувством. Но ТʼЧалла знает, что всё это проделки богов, — их предостережения, дразнящие наше воображение и фантазии. Таким образом они приоткрывают для нас дверь за грань настоящего.

ТʼЧалла выходит из пристройки во двор и видит на крыльце Мэтью, беседующего с мистером Барнсом. Тот стоит в картузе, по обыкновению с левой рукой в кармане. Хмурый, как туча. Ловит взгляд ТʼЧаллы, переступает с ноги на ногу и уходит в дом. Мэтью оборачивается, замечает вакандца и идёт к нему.

— Доброе утро, — приветливо говорит Мэтью.

— Доброе.

— Мистер Барнс попросил в город съездить, купить пару мешков кукурузной муки да новую сбрую для его коня.

Мэтью протягивает несколько ассигнаций ТʼЧалле.

— Вот деньги, сдачу вернешь мне или Джо. Мистер Барнс просил его не беспокоить сегодня.

— Хорошо, — отвечает ТʼЧалла и уходит в конюшни подготовить повозку.

После того случая недельной давности, когда захмелевший мистер Барнс приказал ТʼЧалле обнажиться донага, Джеймс стал всячески его избегать: реже появляться в поле, завершать трапезу как можно скорее при его появлении и передавать приказы через третьи руки (в основном через Мэтью и Джоанну, которые имели больше всего связей и с домом, и с темнокожими работниками поместья).

Отныне Джеймс не смотрел на него. Словно безмолвием и побегами пытаясь извиниться за содеянное.

В городе, как обычно бывает по субботам, — сутолока да галдеж. На выходных приезжают торговцы из Портсмута с нагруженными доверху обозами и бочками, полными снеди: крупой, рыбой и пряностями. К обеду от повозок уже ничего не остаётся, с прилавков всё сметают приезжие из прилегающих поместий и деревушек неподалеку. Лавочники Питерсберга не любят приезжих торговцев, потому что по выходным их свежему мясу все сразу предпочитают океаническую сельдь, которая своими чёрными глазёнками поглядывает на них из бочек.

Купив сбрую в скобяной лавке, ТʼЧалла прячет её от чужих любопытных глаз под попоной в телеге, к собственному недоумению с трудом справляясь с этой задачей. Пальцы мелко трясутся, а грудь высоко вздымается, словно он пробежал пять миль без передышки. Он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь унять дрожь, и ступает в лавчонку за мукой через дорогу. Он тянется к ручке двери, как вдруг слышит разговор мужчин аккурат за углом дома мельника. ТʼЧалла так и стоит с вытянутой рукой, не понимая, почему остановился и прислушался к разговору, который с первых слов никак к нему и не относился. ТʼЧалла подходит к краю тротуара, видит двух негров. Один — крупный, под семь футов, второй — ниже на голову, глазастый и большеротый.

— …поездка?

— Не зря я согласился поехать с хозяином. Таких видов повидал!

— Я, кроме Пенсильвании, ни черта и не видел, — звонко отвечает большеротый.

— Да я не о том! В Калифорнии мы остановились у некоего мистера Старка. Таких богачей не каждый день встретишь. Полей вокруг — на миллион акров, это точно тебе говорю!

— Будет тебе, — смеётся второй.

— Они всё тянутся и тянутся, — продолжает рослый. — Но это не главное. Была у него одна рабыня — Шури. Неземной красоты девушка. Ох, белокожие девки ей не чета, — оба заливисто хохочут. — Врут нам всё в церкви. Уверен, что все ангелы не белые, как снег, а с её лицом. Я даже… — мечтательно продолжает он, но ТʼЧалла резко прерывает его, не в силах больше терпеть, выступая из-за угла.

— Шури?!

— Ох, ты ж чёрт! Ты кто?

ТʼЧаллу трясёт, глаза — на мокром месте. Услышав её имя, он ощутил стук сердца в своей голове: громкий и плотный, не позволяющий никаким другим звукам прорваться внутрь.

— Неважно. Я… Это может быть моя сестра. Вы сказали Шури? — сбивчиво спрашивает он.

— Сказал.

— Вы видели её? Как она? Здорова?

— Здорова и прекрасна, как солнце, — улыбается рослый и толкает плечом другого.

Напряжение и годы ожидания сваливаются с ТʼЧаллы мелкой дрожью и прерывистыми выдохами. После он начинает нервно и облегчённо смеяться.

— Шури… Не могу поверить, родная моя, — лепечет он на вакандском, незнакомцы же откровенно удивлены и взволнованы поведением молодого человека. Уж не пьян ли он?

— Где она?

Они вновь переглядываются, неуверенные, стоит ли говорить.

— Далековато. Считай, на другом конце света. В Калифорнии, — решается ответить первый. Если парень сумасшедший, то его в любом случае поймают.

— Это не имеет значения.

Незнакомцы вопросительно смотрят друг на друга и снова на него, с опаской, едва заметно отступают на полшага от разгорячённого ТʼЧаллы.

— Её хозяин — мистер Старк. В Калифорнии его всякая собака знает, так что ты без труда отыщешь его.

— Спасибо, — руки ТʼЧаллы ходуном ходят, он едва может двигаться.

— Да не за что.

Мужчины уходят, напоследок оглядываясь на странного парня.

— Вот чудной!

— Думаешь, правда, его сестра?

— Бог его знает.

ТʼЧалла бросается к повозке, напрочь позабыв о мешках с мукой. Единственная, кто может занимать его мысли на данный момент, — Шури. Улыбчивая, добрая, невероятная и такая родная. Сердце ТʼЧаллы сжимается, как в стальном кулаке. За столько лет он уже и позабыл, что можно кого-то так сильно любить. Чувства притупились работой в каменоломне и въевшимся в мысли извечным желанием побега, как прибрежные камни холодной водой. Стали тусклыми, потеряв свою остроту и форму.

ТʼЧалла срывается, чуть не загоняет запряжённую лошадь до смерти, мчится до дома по разбитой недавним дождём дороге, словно считанные часы способны исправить срок в более чем три года с момента их расставания.

Его слегка приводит в чувство отстраненность хозяина. Барнс сидит за столом сводя счета, когда ТʼЧалла весьма бесцеремонно оказывается на пороге его кабинета, совершенно без стука, абсолютно бессовестно. Это был один из немногих случаев, когда Барнс пожалел, что позволяет своим рабам чересчур много. Эти моменты мимолетных сожалений участились с появлением в поместье ТʼЧаллы.

— Что стряслось? — Джеймс приподнимает голову.

— Шури. Я нашёл её.

В глазах Джеймса мелькает неподдельное удивление.

— И какому же чудесному совпадению ты обязан?

ТʼЧалла уверен, что сама ТʼМале привела его и тех незнакомцев к дому мельника, чтобы разговор состоялся именно в это время и ТʼЧалла стал ему свидетелем.

— Услышал, как двое незнакомцев обсуждали её на рынке.

— Ты уверен, что это она? — с некоторым скепсисом в голосе интересуется Барнс. Он раздражён и сломлен.

— Определённо, мистер Барнс. Шури — вакандское имя.

Барнс поджимает губы и откладывает перо в сторону, поворачивается.

— Что ты хочешь от меня? — тяжело вздыхает он, отводя глаза.

— Чтобы ты помог мне её вернуть.

— Предлагаешь тебя отпустить?

— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной. Без тебя мне её не найти, — ТʼЧалла всю дорогу думал об этом. По словам Мэтью мистер Барнс исколесил всю Америку, ещё будучи юношей, и никто лучше него не разбирался в изменяющихся лабиринтах карт. Тем паче, без согласия хозяина его уход будет расценён как побег, а это значит — возможная поимка, наказание и вечная разлука с родной землей.

Барнс шумно дышит, качает головой. Одному Богу известно, какие мысли крутятся в его голове. ТʼЧалла наблюдает за ним глазами побитого пса, недавно провинившегося, но пришедшего за помощью.

— Где она? — после некоторого раздумья уже гораздо мягче спрашивает Барнс.

— В Калифорнии, при мистере Старке.

— Две с половиной тысячи миль, — ухмыляется Джеймс. — Полгода уйдёт на то, чтобы вернуться обратно домой, и чёрт знает, сколько денег. Назови хоть одну причину, почему я должен тебе помогать? Ты можешь подождать ещё год, и я дам тебе вольную, не потратив на тебя ни цента.

— Даже став вольным, я не смогу заработать достаточно, чтобы выкупить мою сестру. А становиться преступником на вашей земле понапрасну я не хочу. Ты — единственная моя надежда.

— Тсс, — Барнс щёлкает языком и прыскает в кулак, украдкой глянув на взволнованного ТʼЧаллу, и с облегчением выдыхает.

— Ты на всё готов ради неё?

— Да.

— И станешь преступником, чтобы дать ей свободу?

— Да.

Барнс издевательски смеётся.

— Ты только что сказал, что не хочешь становиться преступником.

— Я сказал «понапрасну», потому что я не уверен, что совершённое деяние избавит мою сестру от страданий, — невозмутимо отвечает ТʼЧалла.

— А если будешь уверен, что это её спасёт, преступишь закон?

— Да.

— Даже убьёшь?

— Я убил много белокожих на своей земле.

От этой реплики глаза Барнса удивлённо округляются. Об этом помощник Рамлоу не обмолвился и словом.

— Скольких ты убил?

— Пять-шесть. Я не помню.

— Человеческая жизнь для тебя ничего не стоит?

— Это мне говорит человек, чей бог позволил рабству случиться.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — раздражённо и слегка устало заявляет Джеймс.

— Жизнь человека стоит ровно столько, сколько он заслужил. Те люди, забившие половину моего народа, заслужили бесчестную смерть.

— А чего стоит моя жизнь? — спокойно спрашивает хозяин и впервые за долгое время смотрит ТʼЧалле в глаза. Вакандец чувствует этот печальный взгляд и принимает всю боль и тоску Барнса, хоть и не знает её истоков.

— Многого, мистер Барнс. Ты даришь людям надежду.

Барнс закрывает глаза и отворачивается.

— Я подумаю, — отвечает его напряженная ссутуленная спина. — Приходи завтра вечером.

К обеду небеса раскалываются звенящим на сотни миль громом и проливным дождём. Весь день ТʼЧалла проводит в конюшне, вычищая стойла, отскребая конские шкуры от грязи да вычёсывая из грив скопившийся за такой короткий срок мусор.

Ложась ночью в кровать, он спокоен и уверен в том, что мистер Барнс согласится ему помочь. В груди теплится уголёк надежды, раздутый самой богиней судьбы. Дождь льёт до полуночи, размывая и без того разбитые дороги в сплошную кашу.

Утром ТʼЧалла встречает Джеймса на крыльце поместья. Он закрыт и скрытен, словно боится, что от лишнего движения его тайные мысли станут явью или кошмаром наяву, лицо его помято, взгляд уставший.

— Доброе утро, мистер Барнс.

— Ты ведь не купил вчера муки? — тот опять кажется недовольным всем окружающим миром.

— Нет. Я сразу же помчался сюда, как только разузнал о сестре.

— Джоанна жалуется. Теперь не всем хватит хлеба на завтрак.

ТʼЧалла поднимается по ступеням и встаёт напротив хозяина.

— Я могу поехать в Питерсберг прямо сейчас.

— Не нужно. Дорогу совсем размыло. А перегружать коня я тебе не дам.

— Когда мы можем поговорить?

— Я же сказал, приходи вечером. Я ещё не решил, стоит ли тебе помогать, — с напускным раздражением произносит Барнс и спускается во двор. — У нас на чердаке крыша прохудилась. Ступай, почини, — он безразлично отдаёт приказ, не оборачиваясь, словно ему неприятно смотреть на вакандца. — Спроси у Мейсона, где взять инструменты.

Джеймс выуживает из правого кармана уже готовую самокрутку и спичку, резким движением чиркает серной головкой по кожаному ремню и выбивает огонь. Закуривает. ТʼЧалла ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы Барнс курил с первого дня их знакомства. Обычно белые люди вдыхают в себя дым, чтобы расслабиться. Видимо, хозяин сильно нервничает, но пытается не подавать виду.

Вакандец возится с крышей до самого вечера. Приходится поменять не только пару десятков черепков, но и прогнившие от дождей доски. Когда он спускается вниз, над горизонтом уже расплываются фиолетовые сумерки. ТʼЧалла оставляет инструменты в кладовой и ищет Мейсона, чтобы спросить о хозяине.

Он находит Барнса на первом этаже, в кабинете, окна которого выходят как раз на конюшню. ТʼЧалла хмыкает, понимая, что не знал и о половине тех раз, когда хозяин мог наблюдать за ним.

Стук в дверь, приглушённый голос Барнса… И вот ТʼЧалла уже стоит посреди его кабинета.

— Ты постучался в этот раз.

ТʼЧалла и ответил бы, но боится дерзить.

— Закончил с крышей?

— Да. Но нужно будет купить ещё черепицы. В восточном крыле доски вот-вот обвалятся.

— Уедем мы с тобой, и кто это всё починит? — ёрничает Барнс, а ТʼЧалла спокойно ухмыляется его придиркам.

Барнс сидит в кресле рядом с письменным столом и крутит стакан бурбона. Вакандец не может определить, успел ли захмелеть хозяин. Его скуластое щетинистое лицо сосредоточенно, между бровями пролегла глубокая морщина.

— Я подумал и… Я помогу найти твою сестру, — как заклинание произносит он.

Его голос вкрадчив, а слова полнятся недомолвками. ТʼЧалла вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, почему ты всё же решился на это?

— Я ведь не за просто так предлагаю.

— Что я должен для тебя сделать?

Барнс дерзко смотрит на него снизу вверх, и ТʼЧалла удивляется, куда подевался весь его стыд и самоедство. Он, очевидно, презирал себя за воспоминания о нагом рабе и за наслаждение, которое ему доставило то обнажение. Что так резко изменило его мнение?

Джеймс облизывает губы, вздыхает и опускает ресницы, надеясь, что ТʼЧалла поймёт и без слов.

— Об этом преступлении ты говорил? — спрашивает невольник.

— Да. Если нас поймают, понесём наказание мы оба.

ТʼЧалла ожидал этого. Он был готов пойти на всё ради своей сестры, к тому же эта немая просьба не была чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, отвратительным или неприемлемым. Его это ничуть не удивило. ТʼЧалла помнил, как Джеймс смотрел на него, как каждый мускул его тела напрягался при виде других красивых юношей. Вождя вакандцев удивила лишь одна вещь — за всё пребывание в Америке он ни разу не видел таких пар. В их селении жили подобные семьи, мужчины и женщины, вели свой быт, воспитывали детей. Тут ТʼЧалле уже начало казаться, что среди белокожих людей не встречаются такие, но вот появляется Барнс со своими тайными и постыдными для здешнего общества желаниями, и ТʼЧалла понимает, что белые ненавидят не только людей с непохожим цветом кожи, но и непохожим сердцем.

— Я делаю это, — отвечает ТʼЧалла, — если ты купишь мою сестру и сразу дашь нам вольные.

— Да ты с ума сошёл… — прерывисто выдыхает Барнс. Слишком дорого будет стоить ему эта игрушка. — Ты не представляешь, во сколько мне обойдётся твоя сестра. Пусть она хотя бы год поработает для меня. Ты знаешь, мне важен каждый цент.

— Поэтому ты купил меня за бесценок?

— Я купил тебя не поэтому.

— Я уже понял.

Барнс видит, что ТʼЧалла откровенно над ним издевается. Находясь в неравных с ним условиях, он ещё пытается торговаться и заткнуть за пояс белого человека.

— Шури обойдётся мне как минимум в две тысячи долларов. По дешёвке рабов распродают с молотка только когда по уши в долгах. А мистер Старк… Энтони отнюдь не в долгах. Он очень богатый и влиятельный человек. Он — друг моего старого знакомого, — к концу фразы глаза Барнса вновь темнеют от тоски.

Хозяин молчит. Сквозь открытое окно к его ногам тянется лиловый прямоугольник света, захватывая напряжённые колени и лежащие по бокам, как плети, руки.

— Если ты не согласен, я подожду ещё год, а там уже что-нибудь придумаю.

— Подожди, — останавливает его надломленный голос Джеймса. — Я согласен.

— Напиши вольную на меня сейчас.

— Рабы мне ещё не приказывали, — Барнс в смятении. Грудь ходуном ходит от волнения и осознания того, по какой тонкой грани они ходят и что ждёт его после.

— Будь уверен, свою часть договора я выполню. Честь для вакандца — важнее свободы.

— Поэтому ты теперь мой невольник? — Джеймс тоже умел острить. ТʼЧалла только ехидно щурится.

Барнс встаёт и пересаживается за письменный стол. Открывает ключом верхний ящик и выуживает оттуда плотный лист бумаги с напечатанной на ней «свободой».

— Почему я должен верить, что ты не сбежишь тут же, как я поставлю подпись?

— Почему ты поверил в первый день моим словам о том, что я не сбегу?

— Тогда дело было не в доверии, а в здравом уме. Слава Богу, у тебя его хватило.

— Если бы тебе не было так важно то, о чём ты меня попросил, ты бы даже не стал слушать меня.

Барнс упрямо смотрит на него, так и не дождавшись ответа, но склоняется и старательно заполняет каждую пустующую строку, пока ТʼЧалла стоит рядом, внимательно рассматривая витьеватый почерк хозяина. Барнс чувствует его пульсирующее тепло, и дрожь прокатывается по его телу с головы до пят, оседая тяжёлым возбуждением в паху. Когда он заканчивает, уже не может совладать с вызывающим дрожь предвкушением. Как давно он этого желал. Как давно к нему никто не прикасался. Всё, о чём он может думать в это мгновение, — обжигающе горячее и опасное тело ТʼЧаллы.

— Всё. Осталась лишь моя подпись, — встает он и протягивает бумагу вакандцу.

— Поставь сейчас.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Ты больше не будешь моим рабом и перестанешь слушать приказы, — лепечет Барнс. — Выполни свою часть договора, тогда и посмотрим.

ТʼЧалла приближается к нему и, застыв в нескольких дюймах от его раскрасневшегося лица, пригвождает своими чёрными, как полночь, глазами, выдёргивает документ из руки, сворачивает в четыре раза и кладет в карман Барнсу. После идёт к окнам и закрывает их. Комната, освещаемая только масляной лампой на столе, почти погружается во мрак. Он закрывает дверь на щеколду и возвращается к хозяину, не проронив ни слова.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Джеймс, понимая, что это был глупый-глупый вопрос. И выдыхает: — Твою мать, — когда его подхватывают и прижимают к крепкой груди, водрузив на стол.

ТʼЧалла вжимается в его шею, втирается между его бёдер своими, и Джеймс отчетливо ощущает чужое желание, твёрдое и горячее, как камень на солнце. Грубые от работы пальцы ловко справляются с исчёрканным вдоль и поперек ремнём, все ещё хранящем запах спичечной серы, выпрастывают рубаху из штанов и оглаживают тёплый живот с бороздками шрамов от пуль и штыков. Барнс явно неоднократно был нашпигован железом.

Глаза ТʼЧаллы искрят безумием и вожделением, он даже не до конца понимает, почему делает это. Его охватывает чувство эйфории и жажды, как в тот раз, перед неудачным убийством капитана, как второго дня, когда он услышал имя сестры. Словно его телом завладевает дух, что сильнее его воли. Он подхватывает Барнса под поясницу и заваливает его на стол, удерживая его правую руку над головой, впечатывая её в столешницу, а свободной рукой — пытаясь избавиться от брюк.

После некоторой заминки он высвобождает член Джеймса, сжимает его в кулаке. Барнс легко ударяется головой о стол и облегчённо выдыхает, словно он не ощущал чужих прикосновений тысячи лет.

ТʼЧалла, объятый давно не напоминавшем о себе желанием, вжимается своим телом в его, гладит возбужденную плоть, носом утыкается в колючую шею, вдыхает чужой запах, как дикий зверь.

Барнс рвано дышит, не в состоянии ничего сделать, позволяя себе только лишь наслаждаться агрессивными ласками. 

Протез мёртвым грузом лежит на столе, и он не может не думать о нём. Он никогда так не жалел, что у него нет левой руки, как в этот момент. ТʼЧаллу хотелось обнять, хотелось слиться с ним и стать частью его, поглотить всё тепло, забрать силу его тела. 

Джеймс утыкается носом в его кучерявую макушку и хрипло дышит, молясь о том, чтобы не превратиться в горстку пепла от внутреннего пламени, разлившегося по венам.

Вакандец целует его полуобнаженную грудь, делает несколько резких и грубых движений, и Барнс изливается ему в кулак. Семя просачивается сквозь пальцы, капает на живот с перенапрягшимися мышцами.

ТʼЧалла приподнимается, остервенелым взглядом смотрит в распахнутые светлые глаза Барнса и отпускает его. Вытирает руку о свою же рубашку и отступает от стола на пару шагов.

— Постой, — тихо зовет его Джеймс. — Куда ты?

— Я свою часть выполнил.

— Позволь мне сделать это для тебя.

Тот только отрицательно мотает головой и отворачивается, будто не желает смотреть на своего хозяина.

Пока они прижимались друг к другу, светильник успевает догореть и теперь стоит, испуская прогорклый запах. 

Они смотрят в темноту, не видя ни жестов, ни лиц.

— Завтра отправляемся в восемь утра. Подготовь лошадей, — привычно отстранённым голосом говорит Джеймс.

— До завтра, мистер Барнс.

— До завтра, — отвечает он и хватается за голову, когда ТʼЧалла выходит из кабинета.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшое отступление:  
> Т’Чалла обращается к Барнсу на «ты», несмотря на то, что тот его хозяин. Учитывая, что они говорили бы на английском языке, где эта грань стёрта, я решила оставить «ты», потому что Т’Чалла считал себя равным Барнсу.


	6. Первая ночь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Хандредвейт = 100 фунтов = около 45 килограмм

Больше всех волновалась Джоанна. После громкой осады Питерсберга англичанами четыре года назад и потери Барнсом левой руки, именно она стала той, кто выходила его, поставила на ноги, стала для него второй матерью и вдохнула в него жизнь, подарив тусклые проблески надежды. Молодая женщина всё время выздоровления сидела у его кровати: подавала пищу и воду, меняла салфетки и посуду, выводила Джеймса на улицу, даже научилась читать, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить будни хозяина. Они очень сблизились и доверяли друг другу, как никому другому. Поэтому новость о том, что он покидает поместье почти на полгода, стала для неё ударом.

— Мистер Барнс, вы, должно быть, шутите! Вот вас почти две недели не было, когда вы ездили в Питтсбург, а теперь Калифорния! Что дальше?! Луна? — возмутилась Джо, когда, проснувшись с петухами, Барнс заявил ей, что должен уехать вместе с ТʼЧаллой, помочь тому отыскать и вернуть пропавшую сестру.

— Джо, дорогая моя, — он погладил её по плечу, — я всю свою жизнь провёл в седле, объездил Америку от Восточного до Западного побережья больше раз, чем ты выбиралась до Питерсберга.

Женщина грустно улыбнулась.

— Как мы тут без вас будем?

— Справитесь. Всегда справлялись. За тобой — поле, а Мейсон пускай за поместьем и скотом приглядывает.

Она крепко обняла его за шею и мазнула мокрой щекой по его.

— Ну, хоть пирога моего с собой возьмёте? Я уже тесто поставила.

Джеймс ясно рассмеялся.

— Конечно. Мы выезжаем только в восемь. Нужно ещё сумку собрать.

— Вы так резко собрались, — вздохнула она. — Когда решили ехать?

— Сегодня ночью.

— Ещё, небось, кроме меня, никому не сказали.

— Не сказал.

— Пойдите предупредите. Я вам сумки пока соберу.

— Спасибо, Джоанна.

— Да что уж там, — она улыбнулась, махнула рукой и скрылась в доме.

Джеймс проводил её глазами и отправился в конюшню, где ТʼЧалла уже должен был начать готовить лошадей. Вакандец проверял подковы, когда услышал глухие шаги и шуршание соломы. Он обернулся и вздрогнул, не ожидая увидеть хозяина в такую рань.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — Барнс замялся, неуверенно огляделся по сторонам и вновь обратился к ТʼЧалле. — Нам нужны верёвка, две палатки, на случай, если с одной что-то случится… — затараторил он.

— Я знаю, мистер Барнс. Я уже всё подготовил.

— Да? Отлично, — Джеймс потёр шею ладонью, словно в конюшнях стало жарко, развернулся и вышел, так и не взглянув на ТʼЧаллу.

~КА~

Погода благоволит путникам, когда они спускаются к реке Роанок, протекающей к северу от Питерсберга. Спустя пару часов езды из виду скрываются последние фермерские угодья, вокруг раскидываются поля с сухим, сваленным прошлогодним снегом, дёрном и сорной травой, сквозь которую тут и там начинают пробиваться первые зелёные стрелки молодой травы. 

Солнце по-весеннему лучистое, на небе — ни облачка. Барнс надеется, что это хороший знак и в конце путешествия их ждёт то, чего они оба так страстно ищут. Джеймс на секунду отпускает поводья и ныряет в карман, чтобы найти там перечитанное вдоль и поперёк письмо.

ТʼЧалла щурится с удовольствием, любуясь бесконечным простором. Однажды ребёнком он видел пустынную равнину в Ваканде и обомлел, осознав, каким огромным может быть мир. Сейчас маленький мальчик в нём с немым восторгом впитывал необузданный северный ветер и просторы чужой земли.

— Ваша земля прекрасна. Если бы не люди… — говорит ТʼЧалла впервые за день.

— Любая земля хороша без людей. Не находишь? — отвечает вопросом Барнс, удивившись неожиданно поданному голосу.

— Ты любишь свою землю?

— Если бы не любил, то не стал бы за неё сражаться, — хмыкает Барнс и в качестве доказательства кивает на свою левую руку, слабо привязанную к луке седла.

— Оно того стоило?

Барнс ехидно улыбается, глядит в ясное лицо ТʼЧаллы, который за словом в карман не полезет, и понимает, что с этим рабом всё будет не так-то просто.

— Умеешь ты вопросы задавать, — произносит Барнс и поправляет шляпу, чтобы скрыться от палящего солнца. — Конечно, стоило.

— Ты потерял руку.

— И обрёл дом.

— Поэтому ты хочешь распустить рабов, продать поместье и исчезнуть?

— Кто тебе это сказал? — с пылом спрашивает Джеймс.

— Все твои подневольные только и говорят о том, что ты хочешь сбежать на Аляску.

— Что ещё они говорят обо мне?

— Да ничего особенного, — ТʼЧалла ловит взгляд Барнса и хитро улыбается.

В первую ночь они устраиваются у подножия холма, прячась от пронизывающего стылого северного ветра. Разжигают костёр, греют воду. В небольшом подлеске ТʼЧалла ставит силки, надеясь, что к утру в них попадётся заяц или опоссум. Джеймс говорит, что нужно насолить ещё мяса, пока они не вошли в пустыню, где, кроме как на речку с водой да редкой рыбёшкой, им не на что будет надеяться.

ТʼЧалла возвращается к их небольшому лагерю, где его уже ждёт кружка горячего чая. Барнс не выдержал и взял целый мешочек, чтобы хоть что-то радовало в долгой дороге.

— Тебе не жалко? — спрашивает ТʼЧалла, морщась от каждого глотка обжигающего напитка и закусывая куском рыбного пирога, приготовленного Джоанной.

— Чаю? Нет, — Барнс мотает головой, длинной палкой, напоминающей трость, вороша угли в костре. — Всё моё — твоё. В дороге нужно делиться всем, что есть и что будет.

— Даже плохими вещами?

— Ими тем более. Тогда их легче нести.

— Ты много путешествовал?

— Да. Разве Мэтью не рассказывал тебе? — теперь Джеймс хитро улыбается, вспоминая слова ТʼЧаллы о толках его рабов.

— Он любит байки обо мне травить, — смеётся он и склоняет голову на плечо.

— Рассказывал. Но было бы интереснее услышать от тебя лично.

— В пути главное — интересный попутчик. За разговорами дни проходят гораздо быстрее, — Барнс приподнимается и садится удобнее, чтобы видеть пылающие в свете костра глаза ТʼЧаллы. — Слушай…

И ТʼЧалла слушает, а Барнс рассказывает свою историю, длиною в жизнь. О том, как сбежал из дома со своим дядькой, поверив невероятным историям о ранчо на западе с табунами лошадей, о том, что отцов брат на самом деле оказался падким на женщин и азартные игры повесой, что на западе его знала каждая собака и каждый пьяница, что умел держать в руках карты, о том, что им в итоге пришлось сбегать от головорезов и полиции по всем штатам, не прекращая надувать людей в блэкджек, чтобы прожить ещё один день.

Собранные в скирде сухие ветви и поленья, которые ТʼЧалла нарубил сразу же после того, как поставил палатку, отражали тёплые языки костра, то и дело выплёвывающего сноп искр в чёрное небо, когда Барнс вонзал трость в его сердце. Похолодало. Спустя пару часов изо рта начал вырываться белёсый пар.

— Но он был хорошим человеком. С ним, по крайне мере, скучно не было никогда! — Барнс улыбается своим воспоминаниям. — Однажды этот ненормальный пошёл на медведицу с голыми руками. Ты видел медведей?

— Нет, — ТʼЧалла заинтересован. Ему уже нравится этот «дядька», как называет его сам хозяин.

— Думаю, медведи похожи на пантер или ягуаров, которые у вас водятся. Только не такие быстрые. Хотя, если ты ему попадёшься, вряд ли сбежишь. Лучше лечь на землю и притвориться мёртвым. Как и сделал мой дядька, когда понял, что шансов нет. Я наблюдал за сим действом с дерева и молился, чтобы трюк прокатил. От него так воняло, что даже человек принял бы его за мертвеца, не то что медведица! — Барнс сухо смеётся и трёт пальцами припухшие от усталости веки.

— Зачем он вообще решил к ней подойти?

— Хотел украсть медвежонка. Их шкуры высоко ценятся, да и внутренности тоже пригодились бы. Вот только силёнок не рассчитал. Медвежонок весил целый хандредвейт*.

— Рисковать собственной жизнью и жизнью близкого человека ради зелёных бумажек? Я не понимаю этого.

Барнс вздыхает.

— Ты из другого мира, ТʼЧалла. Возможно, ты и прибыл оттуда, где нет понятия денег, но здесь это одна из самых важных вещей в жизни.

— Всегда удивлялся, какой силой вы наделяете куски бумаги. За листья вы покупаете чью-то жизнь, листок решает, свободен ты или нет, связан с человеком или нет, будет тебе обед или нет. Неважно, как сильно ты работаешь, ты никогда не сможешь быть богатым или счастливым, ведь по глупости вашей вы определили деньги мерилом счастья. В моем мире ты богат, если ты трудолюбивый и общительный. Если ты будешь сидеть весь день взаперти, считая медные монеты, то богаче ты от этого не станешь.

Барнс по-доброму смеётся над ним, над его простым и весьма детским взглядом на вещи и отчасти завидует.

— Ты можешь обменять курицу на пять глиняных горшков или три курицы — на выделанную шкуру. Но сколько куриц и шкур тебе нужно, чтобы купить дом или целый корабль?

— Дом я сам себе построю.

— В нашем мире не всё так просто.

— Тогда я предпочту жить не в этом мире, полном несправедливости и ненависти. В мире, где деньги важнее самой жизни, самой цели, или есть сама цель. Я никогда не пойму, как можно оценивать жизнь и свободу человека в жалких бумагах, что с лёгкостью обратятся в пепел, — вакандец хмурится и с нажимом тычет палкой в костёр. Алые искры кружатся и взмывают вверх, оседая остывшими серыми снежинками на плечах.

— Очень просто, ТʼЧалла. Ты оцениваешь человеческую жизнь в том, какую смерть он заслужит: честную или бесчестную, в муках или безболезненную. Здесь жизнь человека оценивается в том, какую выгоду он сможет принести. Именно поэтому за тебя смело могли отдать и тысячу долларов. Рамлоу повезло, он разглядел твое крепкое тело, способное вынести лошадиную работу в штольнях.

— Но за меня ты и вовсе отдал двести.

— Потому что не было никакой гарантии, что ты не сбежишь тут же, как с тебя снимут колодки. А пустые колодки стоят гораздо меньше, чем двести долларов.

ТʼЧалла смеётся.

— Ты же хотел убежать той ночью, я прав?

— Да. Но внезапно ты оказался хорошим человеком, и я тебе поверил.

Барнс смотрит в сторону, пытаясь спрятать довольную улыбку.

— Мне остаться у костра и караулить всю ночь, чтобы ты не сбежал? — шутливо интересуется он.

— Нет, сегодня я послежу, чтобы койотов не было. Ты наверняка всю ночь не спал, думая, правильное ли решение принял.

— Так хорошо меня знаешь?

— Просто предполагаю.

— Приходи ко мне сегодня, как прогорит костёр.

— Приду.

Джеймс встаёт, ломает пополам палку-трость и бросает её в вечно голодное пламя. Он устал и практически валится с ног, проведя в напряженном положении в седле почти пятнадцать часов. Он ложится на лёгкое одеяло, брошенное на тонкие ветви и сухую траву, сорванную ТʼЧаллой, отцепляет увесистый протез и долго смотрит на блики костра, пробивающиеся сквозь несдвинутые края палатки.

Когда от костра остается чёрная чадящая куча, ТʼЧалла заглядывает внутрь и находит мирно спящего хозяина, удобно устроившего свою голову на правой руке. Левый рукав пуст и худ, лежит тряпкой на его боку. Он впервые видит хозяина таким открытым и беззащитным. Возможно, тот забыл, что ТʼЧалла должен был зайти к нему, и поспешил избавиться от деревяшки. Вакандец берёт свое одеяло и накрывает Барнса. Тот ворочается, но не просыпается. ТʼЧалла возвращается обратно к кострищу и снова разводит огонь.

Свистевший меж деревьев ветер стихает. Первая ночь звёздная и безмолвная.


	7. Свобода

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: НАСИЛИЕ, ИЗНАСИЛОВАНИЕ, УБИЙСТВА, ЖЕСТОКОСТЬ

Через пару дней на горизонте появляются холмы Блу-Риджа, бурые, покрытые голыми деревьями, с редкими зелёными пятнами хвои. Они похожи на застывшие каменные волны среди штиля равнин, раскинувшихся на тысячи миль вокруг. Несмотря на отсутствие листвы, лес не кажется мёртвым или ещё не пробудившимся после затяжной зимы. Тут и там звучат птичьи переклички, прошлогодние листья живо шуршат под оленьими копытами и лапами зайцев, скачущих повсюду.

Путники идут вдоль реки, чтобы всегда иметь доступ к чистой воды и рыбе, дабы как можно дольше сохранить кукурузную муку. Барнс говорит, что ещё в течение трёх недель на их пути не будет никаких деревень, ведь за холмами их поджидает оранжевая пустыня. Поэтому каждый их день выглядит, как зеркальное отражение предыдущего: подъём с рассветом, быстрый завтрак из кипятка или оставшегося чая и вяленой зайчатины, изнуряющие лошадей и путников подъёмы и спуски, привалы с неспешными обедами в виде кукурузной каши или мяса, быстрая охота или рыбалка, разделка мяса и посол, вновь спуски и подъёмы, ночные кострища и палатки.

Барнс ведёт их по неизвестной ни одному американскому следопыту тропе, которую проторили индейцы Шино, что однажды спасли жизнь его дяди и показали этот долгий, но безопасный путь сквозь извилистые ущелья гор.

Их дни холодны и заняты размышлениями и разговорами двух незнакомцев о жизни и свободе людей на этой земле, а ночи — молчаливы и горячи, полнятся жаркими движениями двух знающих друг друга целую вечность людей. ТʼЧалла приходит в палатку хозяина каждый вечер, чтобы обнять, прикоснуться к нему, заставить своими руками глухо и часто дышать, сотворить из твёрдого, как гранит, человека, алчущего ласки одинокого мужчину, чтобы обнажить его тело и разум. Они не говорят об этом, как и об их безмолвном соглашении. ТʼЧалла просто приходит к нему, чтобы сделать ушедший день не таким холодным и блёклым. Такое положение вещей удовлетворяет их обоих.

Оставив позади почти сто пятьдесят миль пути и не встретив на своем пути никого, кроме оленей и зайцев, они чувствуют себя в относительной безопасности. Можно было спокойно жечь костер всю ночь и не бояться, что он привлечёт внимание головорезов. Однако всё это заканчивается, когда однажды они останавливаются на каменистом берегу реки.

Они спустились с тропы, чтобы напоить лошадей и наполнить бурдюки, так как дорога на север, где, кроме мелких ручьёв, ничего не было, начинала петлять. Да и такой верной реки-подруги с ними рядом не должно было быть ещё долгое время.

— Ты слышал? — спрашивает ТʼЧалла, оборачиваясь на хруст гальки, раздавшийся со стороны тропы.

— Нет. Это просто лошадь переступила, — морщится Барнс, но в следующее мгновение тоже слышит хруст и нарастающий приглушенный вой, непохожий на звериный. Словно гортанное человеческое пение.

— Что такое?

— Похоже, за нами кто-то идёт. Они даже не пытаются оставаться незамеченными.

Джеймс переворачивает штуцер, висящий на правом плече, и направляет в сторону кустарников. Пение затихает, остаётся только хруст, звучащий всё отчетливее с каждым шагом. Барнс уже готов нажать на курок, а ТʼЧалла — броситься в атаку, как оба они видят силуэт мужчины в светлых кожаных одеждах, затем лошадь с наездником, ещё несколько мужчин и женщин с детьми и наконец повозку, запряжённую двумя пегими лошадьми.

— Это индейцы, — отвечает Барнс, глянув на сбитого с толку ТʼЧаллу. Тому ещё не приходилось видеть подобных людей.

Процессия останавливается на дороге, и индейцы поворачиваются в сторону реки, чтобы поближе разглядеть двух путников. Ведущий смело спускается к реке, несмотря на взведённое ружьё в руке Джеймса.

Мужчина-индеец смугл, высок и широк в плечах. Его слегка вытянутое лицо кажется вырезанным из дерева грубыми руками мастера. На его высоких скулах красуются красные полосы, а в длинные, спадающие на плечи волосы, обильно смазанные жиром, вплетены бирюзовые капли бусин, несколько тонких лент и перья.

— Приветствую вас, путники, — обращается он на хорошем английском.

Барнс сухо кивает, удивлённый встрече и неожиданному гостеприимству Шино. Это их земля и их тайная тропа, на которой чужакам — не место. Он узнал их по красным отметинам на лице и расшитым причудливыми узорами ремешкам на поясе.

— Мы идем за вами уже три дня.

— Почему не убили нас?

— Вы знаете об этой тропе. К тому же дорога сворачивает к северу, а в тех местах полно волков и медведей. Нам не помешает помощь друг друга.

ТʼЧалла молчаливо наблюдал со стороны за разговором хозяина и безымянного мужчины, изредка поглядывая в сторону оставленного индейцем племени. Ребятишки вылезли из фургона и тёмными глазками-бусинками поглядывали на чернокожего и странного белого человека, прячась за материнскими юбками. Всё племя с замиранием сердца глядело на своего предводителя.

— Я — белый человек. Скольких наших убило ваше племя? Я думал, вы привыкли не доверять бледнолицым.

— Это так. Но моему племени повезло. Только я и мой брат знаем о белых людях. Ваш человек вновь пришёл на наши земли, и мы вынуждены теперь скитаться в поисках нового дома. Откуда ты знаешь об этой тропе?

— Ваши люди спасли моего дядю много лет назад, когда он сбился с пути, и показали ему, как найти безопасную дорогу домой.

— Значит, этот мужчина был хорошим человеком, раз мои люди открыли ему наш путь. Я хочу, чтобы вы шли с нами. Дорога непростая, мы должны помогать друг другу, — повторяет индеец. — Хозяин, что так нежно обходится с чернокожим мужчиной, не может быть груб с нами. Тебе можно доверять.

Барнс, смущённый мыслями о том, что на протяжении их поездки за ними могли следить и понять, какого рода отношения связывают раба и его хозяина, опускает голову и сверлит взглядом хмурого ТʼЧаллу, который не менее его сконфужен возможными знаниями индейца.

— Меня зовут Джеймс.

— Чикутару, — отвечает индеец. — А твой спутник?

— ТʼЧалла, — говорит вакандец, впервые подав голос.

Перед племенем Шино, обитавшем в предгорьях Голубых холмов почти двести лет, поставили ультиматум: либо они уходят, либо их обезглавливают. К их поселению близко подбирался тракт, и белые не хотели терпеть индейцев на «своей» земле. Чикутару принял непростое решение — уйти через Блу-Ридж, пересечь пустыню, чтобы в северных лесах, где некогда жили его предки, найти новый дом. В течение всего печального рассказа старого индейца ТʼЧалла только грустно улыбался да поглядывал на Барнса, ожидая ответной реакции и от него на слова вроде: «Меня тоже вырвали из родной земли!» или «Это так типично для здешних людей врываться в дом, который им не принадлежит, брать то, что они не заработали и обвинять в этом хозяина». Но Джеймс угрюмо смотрел впереди себя на дорогу, погружённый в тяжёлые думы.

Чикутару, как завороженный, слушал повесть ТʼЧаллы о его непростой судьбе и искренне дивился поступку мистера Барнса, пожелавшего помочь своему собственному рабу. После этим восхитились и другие члены племени, которым индеец рассказал историю вакандца уже на их наречии. Вакандец полюбился всем, особенно детям, никогда не видавшим чернокожего человека: они вились у его ног, цеплялись за руки и звонко хохотали, когда он останавливался и, охваченный необъяснимым восторгом и нежностью к чужим детям, обнимал их или подбрасывал на руках. Женщины, шедшие немного позади, качали головами и тепло улыбались, наблюдая за возбужденными ребятишками.

Племя останавливается на ночлег, пройдя за день всего тридцать миль. Тропа стала вилять, а плотный грунт превратился в мелкий гравий, по которому на подъемах проскальзывают деревянные колёса повозки. В таких случаях даже малыши выпрыгивали из крытой телеги и, упираясь своими пухлыми ножками и ручками, раздувая щёки от натуги, помогали взрослым толкать повозку, запряжённую измученными лошадьми, наверх.  
По обыкновению, ТʼЧалла разжигает костёр и греет воду, то и дело отвлекаясь на детей, которые настойчиво, друг за другом, просят у него сушёные ягоды, вручённые Джоанной перед самым отправлением в качестве десерта. Теперь вакандец был рад, что попридержал их для тех, кому они действительно нравятся.

— Сегодня вы можете отдохнуть вместе, — говорит Чикутару, присаживаясь рядом с их костром. — Я знаю, что вы спите по очереди, чтобы отпугнуть от лошадей хищников или кого похуже.

Барнс и ТʼЧалла перекидываются немного испуганными взглядами, понимая, что их опасения насчёт результатов слежки за ними подтвердились.

— Мы приглядывали за вами, чтобы убедиться, что вам можно доверять. Сегодня за лагерем присмотрит мой сын, так что можете выспаться.

Позже их угощают варёными яйцами и кукурузным хлебом — остатками роскоши с покинутых земель. Барнс не ожидал подобного отношения, но впервые чувствует себя в полной безопасности за те две недели, что они в пути.

— Приходи, когда все лягут.

— Мальчишка увидит, — предупреждает его ТʼЧалла, кивая в сторону сына вождя, оставшегося на часах сегодня ночью.

— Я думаю, нам уже нечего скрывать от них.

Когда второй костёр затухает и в повозке замолкает последний детский голосок, ТʼЧалла забирается в палатку, где его уже ждут. Барнс лежит на спине, закинув правую руку за голову, и буравит его тёмными глазами.

— Ложись ко мне, — Джеймс пододвигается и облегчённо выдыхает, чувствует привычное тепло ТʼЧаллы под правым боком.

— Почему они ничего не сделали нам, если видели и знают всё, что между нами происходит? Думаю, вождь — вовсе не глупец. Они догадались.

— У индейцев Шину боги не запрещают мужчинам спать с мужчинами, а женщинам с женщинами.

— А ещё вы называете их нецивилизованными. Что есть цивилизованность?

— Я уже сам не знаю, ТʼЧалла, — Барнс приподнимается и выпускает руку из-под головы, чтобы дотронуться до щеки вакандца. Тот обхватывает его ладонь, но не останавливает, словно бы передумал относительно прикосновений хозяина.

ТʼЧалла целует его в шею, развязывает узелок на рубашке, обнажая грудь с редкими волосками, прикасается к ней губами, трётся щекой, носом, лбом о белую кожу, как нуждающийся в ласке кот, гладит ладонью живот и скользит под кожаный ремень.

Барнс кладёт руку на его затылок и поднимает к себе.

— Поцелуй меня, — говорит он, поглаживая по чёрным кучерявым волосам ТʼЧаллу.

— Не могу, — на этот раз тот отстраняет его руку и вновь упирается лбом в ключицу Джеймса, словно бы не может смотреть на него.

— Почему? Мы делаем вещи и похуже.

— Не в этом дело, Джеймс, — Барнс замирает, услышав свое имя. — В моей культуре соединить дыхание с человеком значит то же, что обменяться кольцами перед вашим богом.

— Вроде свадьбы? Что? Боже… — Джеймс сухо и немного разочарованно смеётся. Он ожидал простых прикосновений, объятий, поцелуев, той близости, что ему не хватало все эти годы. Никогда.

— Это что-то вроде родственной связи, чтобы по ту сторону жизни вновь друг друга найти.

— Чтобы даже после смерти быть вместе с ними?

— Да.

— Ужас какой, — хохочет Джеймс, закрывая лицо ладонью. — Ещё и после смерти терпеть.

ТʼЧалла уже не слушает его, спускается ниже, развязывает кожаный ремешок на брюках и освобождает возбужденную плоть. Барнс ёжится, ощущая холодный воздух палатки, а потом сжимает пальцы на спине ТʼЧаллы, сгребая в кулак его рубаху. Он хотел бы забраться на него, овладеть им или чтобы этот сильный вакандец взял его самого, но вспоминает, сколько дней они не мылись, и с сожалением вздыхает, тут же забывая об этом, едва горячая ладонь ТʼЧаллы накрывает его член.

Вакандец прикасается губами к его шее, ключицам, поглаживает грудь, кусает тёмные пятна сосков, пока Джеймс прерывисто дышит, цепляясь единственной рукой за его спину. ТʼЧалла делает ещё несколько резких движений, пока Барнс не изливается себе на рубаху, после чего недовольно ворчит: больше одежды у него с собой нет. Теперь придётся идти с засохшей спермой на животе до ближайшего ручья.

Барнс лежит некоторое время, наслаждаясь лёгкими поглаживаниями по животу и бёдрам, пока ТʼЧалла не поднимается, задев его ногу своим затвердевшим в штанах членом.

— Стой, позволь мне, — шепчет Барнс, скользя ладонью по крепкому телу раба, но тот отстраняется.

— В другой раз.

— Ты всё время так говоришь. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже получил удовольствие.

— На это уговора не было.

Он встаёт и уходит, но возвращается меньше чем через полчаса. Костров не осталось, да и на улице похолодало, а они привыкли разбивать одну палатку, но не привыкли при этом спать вместе. 

Барнс уже спит, завалившись на левый бок и подогнув под голову протез, как подушку. ТʼЧалла ложится рядом, глубоко дышит, пытаясь справиться с вновь нахлынувшим возбуждением. Ему кажется, что полотно палатки помнит каждую его мысль, каждый вздох и всхлип Барнса, что оно впитало каждый звук и тёплое, мягкое шуршание прикосновений его чёрных полночных ладоней к белоснежно-молочной коже Джеймса.

Вакандец дотрагивается до плеча хозяина, чтобы проверить, спит он или нет.

Убедившись, что он не помешает, ТʼЧалла ведёт ладонью по животу, запускает руку в штаны и обхватывает свой тяжёлый член.

Джеймс с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не повернуться и не посмотреть на расслабленного ТʼЧаллу. Как меняется его лицо, когда тот впервые с облегчением выдыхает.

~КА~

С каждым днем подъёмы становятся невыносимее, а спуски круче. Чикутару успокаивает путников, говоря, что через три дня они выйдут в бескрайнюю и спокойную пустыню, и поход станет легче.

ТʼЧалла и Барнс на удивление быстро привыкают к совместным жарким ночёвкам, к большому общему костру, к горячим лепёшкам и бобам, которые женщины готовят для них каждый вечер, к веселым танцам под ритм бубна вместе с неугомонными детьми и завораживающим рассказам воинов. Поэтому когда они выходят к пустыне, Барнс чувствует поглощающую нутро тоску от скорого расставания. Менее чем через сотню миль их пути разойдутся. Индейцы отправятся выше, на север, а они продолжат путь на запад сквозь пустую, обдуваемую весенними ветрами пустыню.

В последний вечер они пересекают тракт, ведущий на северо-восток, и останавливаются в десяти милях от него, у высокой россыпи рыжих скал, чтобы не остаться посреди голого поля и обезопасить себя. Костёр разводят ненадолго, только чтобы подогреть воды и приготовить лепешки. После трапезы ТʼЧалла затаптывает огонь ногами. Сегодня его очередь стоять на часах.

За ночь ТʼЧалла несколько раз отгоняет голодных койотов камнями и палками, опасаясь зажигать факел, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания к их местоположению, но это их не спасает.

На рассвете вакандец теряет свою бдительность лишь на мгновение, чтобы побороть подступающий сон, но им хватает и этого. ТʼЧалла чувствует молниеносную острую боль в затылке и теряет сознание.

Когда он открывает глаза, чувствует боль в вывернутых за спиной руках, крепко связанных бечёвкой. Он сидит в тени у одной из скал, а рядом с ним — незнакомец в шляпе. Мужик сидит сбоку от него, на камне, и жуёт табак, изредка сплевывая в песок. По его бороде уже стекает жёлтая от травы слюна. Должно быть, долго сидит. Глядя на короткие тени, ТʼЧалла понимает, что время уже перевалило за полдень. Долго же он был без сознания…

Вакандец понимает, что попал в беду, как и все индейцы, что были с ним в ту ночь в лагере, которого он, к сожалению, не видит, так как сидит за выступом валуна. Он закрывает глаза и беззвучно прикасается лбом к слегка нагревшемуся медному песку.

Внезапно от усталости и головной боли не остаётся и следа. Его тело словно переполняет чужая, отданная взаймы сила. Он это осознает и пытается воспользоваться временным превосходством. Складывает ладони, и они аккуратно выскальзывают из петли. Его узкие кисти и гибкие суставы много раз помогали ему сбегать из клеток в Аллентауне, пока Рамлоу не приказал заковывать его в кандалы.

Освободившись от верёвки на руках, он решает избавиться от мужчины в шляпе, так как его возню могут запросто услышать. ТʼЧалла принимает то же положение, в котором очнулся, — на коленях, со связанными за спиной руками и шепчет:

— Воды.

Мужчина с обгоревшим от солнца носом и грязной бородой поворачивается, встаёт, держа наготове штуцер.

— Очнулся, ублюдок, — он поднимает дулом мокрое от пота лицо ТʼЧаллы.

— Воды, мистер, — повторяет ТʼЧалла и резко откидывается на спину, отталкиваясь руками от земли, бьёт связанными ногами незнакомца прямо в живот. Мужик охает и заваливается навзничь на твёрдый песок.

ТʼЧалла кидается ему на живот, одной рукой держит руку врага, а предплечьем пережимает мягкую шею бородача.

— Кто в лагере?! — шипит вакандец сквозь зубы, чувствуя лишь бурлящий в венах гнев. От страха не осталось ни следа.

— Сучья морда! — кряхтит мужик, изворачивается, пытаясь выбраться из стальной хватки негра.

— Кто есть в лагере, кроме тебя? — повторно спрашивает ТʼЧалла, пережимая горло ещё сильнее. Бородач краснеет от нехватки воздуха, его лицо искажается в уродливой гримасе. — Я могу сломать тебе шею.

— Нико…

ТʼЧалла давит предплечьем с бóльшим нажимом. Под рукой чувствуется мягкая кожа над хрупкой гортанью.

— …го! — из его рта вырывается последний хрип, когда под пальцами сминается кадык.

Его всё равно не планировалось оставлять в живых. ТʼЧалла проверяет карманы разбойника, находит короткий нож, прикреплённый к голени в высоком сапоге, забирает штуцер и короткими перебежками возвращается в лагерь.

Он прячется за выступом, чтобы посмотреть, что осталось. То, что он находит, нельзя больше назвать их лагерем. Мужчины-индейцы лежат там, где их убили, со срезанными скальпами. ТʼЧалла слышал от Чикутару, что их скальпы ценятся у любителей жестокости и ненавистников индейцев в одном лице. За них хорошо платили. ТʼЧалла отыскивает взглядом каждого мужчину-индейца, продолжая задаваться вопросом, где могут быть женщины и дети.

Разбойников было пятеро. Они прибыли на шести лошадях, значит, одна из них — лошадь только что убитого им мужчины в шляпе. Головорезы стоят вокруг телеги, что-то ожесточённо обсуждая. Трое из них делают круг и останавливаются с другой стороны, где ТʼЧалла замечает у колеса человеческий силуэт. Это Джеймс.

Из телеги выволакивают молодую девушку, она плачет, заламывает руки, бьёт похитителей, кричит на своем наречии, проклиная ублюдков. Они кидают её рядом с Джеймсом, и ТʼЧалла больше не может скрываться, осознавая намерения мужчин.

Выскочить из засады прямо сейчас было бы безрассудством, но он не может терять ни минуты. Вакандец поднимается, прицеливается и попадает одному из бандитов руку. Этого достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание. Все пятеро смотрят в сторону, откуда раздался выстрел, но за облаком дыма уже никого нет. ТʼЧалла бежит в тени, вдоль скалы, рассчитывая исключительно на свою скорость и везение.

— Этот черномазый! — орёт один из них, рослый, усатый мужик в плаще, перезаряжающий штуцер. 

ТʼЧалла на бегу бросает нож, тот впивается в его горло, как коготь пантеры. Человек роняет штуцер, хватаясь за проколотое горло, из которого, словно из родника, толчками вырывается алая кровь.

Раздаётся ещё один выстрел, но ТʼЧалла успевает обнять тело убитого им секунду назад мужчину и спрятаться за ним. Он подбирает уже заряженный, но так и не выстреливший в него штуцер, и выпускает пулю в живот стрелявшего. Мужчина заваливается на песок и больше не поднимается.

ТʼЧаллу словно бы охватывает кровавое безумие. За пеленой гнева он едва различает искажённые злобой и страхом лица врагов, троих мужчин, пребывающих в некоем ступоре от увиденного. Один из них бросается на вакандца с ножом, вынутым из кожаных ножен на поясе. ТʼЧалла уворачивается, хватает мужчину за кулак, в котором зажато лезвие, и бьёт снизу другой рукой по локтю. Рука неестественно выворачивается, и головореза раздирает глотку от боли. ТʼЧалла быстрым движением выхватывает у него нож и втыкает в горло.

За пару секунд, потраченных на этого мужчину, ТʼЧалла не успевает среагировать на тяжёлый боковой удар в челюсть. Голова дёргается вправо, а из лопнувшей губы и рассечённого зубами языка брызжет кровь, круглыми каплями орошая истоптанный песок.

ТʼЧалла присаживается и прыгает на нападающего снизу, вгоняя нож под подбородок. Чужая тёплая кровь льётся по его рукам, как нагретый на солнце цветочный мёд. Он с силой вырывает нож и отбрасывает тело в сторону.

Оставшийся разбойник — тот самый, которому ТʼЧалла в начале бойни отстрелил руку, стоит на коленях, трясётся, как лист на осеннем ветру. 

Всех его друзей только что унесла чёрная смерть, а он даже не смог сделать шаг, чтобы добраться до лошади и сбежать.

ТʼЧалла подходит не к нему, а к девушке, сидящей здесь же. Её длинные волосы, заплетённые в косы, растрёпаны, светлая хлопковая юбка испачкана тёмной запекшейся кровью и грязью. Лицо чумазое и мокрое от слёз и пыли. Вакандец протягивает ей окровавленный нож, чтобы она сама смогла убить своего насильника. 

Девушка смотрит на него огромными, заплаканными глазами, полными благодарности и благоговейного ужаса, и машет трясущимися руками, отказываясь от такого подарка. ТʼЧалла кивает.

Он оглядывается и видит привязанного к колесу телеги Джеймса. Барнс смотрит на него так же, как эта девчонка. Он напуган и восхищён одновременно. Но страха в нём больше.

Вакандец подходит к врагу и опирается на одно колено подле него.

— Ты знаешь, что вы наделали?

Человек трясёт мокрым лицом. С его щёк слетают слезы. 

«Сколько крови и слёз впитал в себя песок этих скал?» — думает ТʼЧалла.

— Ты знаешь?

— Да.

— Ты понимаешь, что не такой смерти вы заслужили? У меня не было времени размышлять над вашей смертью, поэтому я убил вас быстро, почти безболезненно.

Вакандец хватает его между ног и сжимает яйца. Человек закрывает лицо ладонью и окровавленным обрубком, забыв на мгновение о боли в руке.

— Лучше просто убей, — хрипит он, — просто убей меня.

ТʼЧалла смотрит ему в глаза, но не может позволить себе этой слабости. Это именно слабость — подарить убийце и мучителю быструю смерть. Поэтому он сжимает челюсти и прокалывает штаны там, где были гениталии. Ткань между ног головореза темнеет, а изо рта вырывается душераздирающий крик. ТʼЧалла оставляет его лежать на земле, скуля и извиваясь от боли.

Он подходит к Барнсу и присаживается, Джеймс поневоле отстраняется.

— Боишься меня теперь? — хмыкает вакандец.

— Всегда боялся, — выдыхает тот.

ТʼЧалла срезает верёвку, тянущуюся от колеса к правой руке, и идёт к повозке, где находит связанными женщин и детей. Их мокрые лица светлеют, когда они видят ТʼЧаллу, спасшего их от головорезов, которого и самого можно теперь так назвать.

Всех мужчин-индейцев они стаскивают в одно место, чтобы устроить погребальный костёр. Женщины плачут по своим мужьям, а дети не понимают, что произошло, даже увидев так много мёртвых и изуродованных тел. Но они ещё долго будут мочиться во сне от кошмаров, которые станут преследовать их годами, и плакать по ночам, ища успокоения под тёплым материнским боком.

— Что они сделают с телами белых? — интересуется ТʼЧалла, окидывая взглядом последствия, устроенного им побоища. Насильник был ещё жив, но скоро силы покинут и его из-за большой потери крови.

— Оставят как есть, — тихо отвечает Барнс, наблюдая за женщинами. Те сняли верхушку с телеги, чтобы сделать небольшие тотемы и вбить их вокруг места, где лежали теперь их мужья. По традициям индейцев Шино мертвецов следовало хоронить там, где тела утратили свои души.

— Вороны выклюют их глаза, а стервятники съедят всё, что останется после койотов, — добавляет он к словам о белых мертвецах. Он не чувствует к ним ничего, кроме отвращения. Даже если они были христианами, они не могут лежать в земле. Ни их душам, ни их телам не должно быть отныне покоя.

ТʼЧалла и Барнс смотрели на лежащее среди остальных тело Чикутару и прощались с ним, как со старым другом.

— Вы — уходить. Мы — оставаться для наших богов и мужей, — с трудом изъясняясь, говорит пожилая женщина.

Барнс кивает. В любом случае им пришлось бы расстаться.

— Спасибо, — говорит она ТʼЧалле и обнимает его, уткнувшись влажными глазами в шею, — спасибо!

ТʼЧалла только хмурится и успокаивающе гладит её по спине.

Они уходят на закате в огненную степь, то и дело оборачиваясь на марево погребального костра позади них. Их ждали тысячи миль впереди и та же неизвестность, что они оставляли за собой. Они словно зависли меж двух огней, раскачиваясь, как маятник, то в одну, то в другую сторону, замирая у самого порога смерти и возвращаясь обратно.

— Почему они не убили меня? — спрашивает ТʼЧалла.

— Видимо, хотели продать в рабство, — через некоторое время отвечает Барнс, задумавшись. У него перед глазами всё стоит эта сцена стремительной казни, когда словно сам дьявол вселился в ТʼЧаллу. — Белых в рабство никто не возьмёт. За мертвого белого им бы дали реальный срок, а на индейцев и чёрных тут всем плевать. Надо мной они просто решили поиздеваться. Убивали Чикутару, других мужчин, насиловали девчонку у меня на глазах… — Барнс вспоминает всё, что видел сегодня, и слеза скатывается по его щеке. Он не мог позволить себе плакать перед кем-то, особенно перед ТʼЧаллой, но сейчас просто не был в силах сдержать нахлынувшие эмоции. — Знали, что я ничего не смогу сделать. Оставшись единственным выжившим мужчиной, я не смог их защитить.

— Ты был не единственным.

— А что если бы ты так и не убил того охранника?

— Но я его убил. И остальных тоже. Ни к чему сейчас думать, что случилось бы.

Барнс так и ехал в молчании до самого привала, размышляя над тем, сколько они прожили за этот день. Каждый из них. Каким быстрым и опасным был ТʼЧалла. Барнс тоже убивал, когда был на войне. Но разве это не война? Не война за жизнь своих близких и за честь своего народа?

Барнса разрывали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, он не понимал ТʼЧаллу, его порывистость и жестокость, хладнокровие, с которым он убивал этих белых людей, словно они ничего не стоили. Но он вспомнил слова ТʼЧаллы о том, что его народ измеряет жизнь смертью, которую человек заслужил. Видимо, эти люди действительно не были достойны жизни. О какой благородной смерти могла идти речь? Но с другой стороны, ТʼЧалла избавил этот мир от горстки ублюдков, убивших множество людей, и неизвестно, как много убивших бы в будущем, оставь он им жизнь.

Ему кажется, ТʼЧалла чувствует эту подозрительную настороженность и отстранённость, исходящую от него, поэтому и не задает больше вопросов.

Ночью они останавливаются у одной из скал и разбивают палатку. Барнс греет воду, положив закоптившийся котелок прямо на угли. Мелкие ветви уже давно прогорели, оставив после себя почерневшие пепельные пальцы. Он долго смотрит на них, как их тонкие тельца ломаются, мнутся под котелком, истираются в пепел.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Джеймс.

Часы раздумий в тишине помогли ему примириться с агрессией вакандца. ТʼЧалла хмур и задумчив, пустым взглядом наблюдает за теплющимися угольками.

— Я в порядке, — он нагибается и лезет в сумку за кружкой, чтобы налить кипятка.

— Постой, — Барнс останавливает его, заметив смоляное пятно на голове, и удивляется собственному небезразличию. — Что это у тебя? — Он притягивает ТʼЧаллу за шею и приближает к огню, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Только толку от истлевших головешек никакого.

— У тебя кровь, — говорит Джеймс, впервые замечая рану. Только к ночи его мысли пришли в порядок. Он тянется за ветошью в своей поклаже, набирает кружкой воду, ставит её на колени и хочет намочить ткань, но миска опрокидывается на прогоревший костёр. ТʼЧалла сидит и внимательно наблюдает за неловкими движениями хозяина.

— Чёрт! — ругается тот. — Да что же я…

Он срывается. Из-за выматывающей поездки, из-за убитых индейцев, из-за изнасилованной у него на глазах девушки, из-за того, каким бессильным и неспособным на помощь он был в тот момент, из-за того, что даже не в состоянии намочить сейчас чёртову тряпку, чтобы вытереть чёртову кровь с пробитой головы ТʼЧаллы.

— Не нужно. Я сам, — он аккуратно высвобождает лоскут из мокрых пальцев Барнса и макает ткань в свою кружку. Для такого простого действия Барнсу понадобилось бы куда больше усилий. Он вымотан, раздавлен, и его левая рука безучастно лежит в кармане.  
Вакандец склоняет макушку и промокает рану на затылке.

— Я подписал твою вольную.

— Что?

— Теперь ты свободный человек, ТʼЧалла, — Джеймс слабо улыбается, кривит губы и выуживает из кармана сложенную вчетверо вольную бумагу. Протягивает документ вакандцу. Мужчина держит её в ладонях, как только что вылупившегося птенца, боясь раздавить грубой силой и одновременно не веря собственным глазам и ушам, что отныне он — свободный человек, не обязанный никому ни словом, ни делом.

Барнс думал об этом ещё в их первую ночь, но сегодняшний день развеял все сомнения о правильности и честности этого поступка.

— Извини меня.  
— Спасибо, — одновременно говорят путники.

— Извини, — повторяется Барнс, — извини меня за всё. У меня было время подумать. Пока я сидел там, привязанный к телеге, пока ехал с тобой сюда. Теперь ты свободен. Ты не обязан ничего делать ради меня. Свою часть сделки ты уже выполнил с лихвой. А сегодня ещё и мою несчастную шкуру спас. Настал мой черёд. Обещаю тебе, мы доберемся до Калифорнии, я выкуплю твою сестру, посажу вас на корабль где-нибудь в Лос-Анджелесе и отправлю на родину.

— Ты можешь поехать с нами, — вырывается у ТʼЧаллы.

— Что? — смеётся Джеймс. — С чего ты взял, что я брошу своих людей и поместье?

— Ты, как и я, не принадлежишь этой земле.

— Мне лучше знать, какому месту я принадлежу, чёрт возьми, — удивляясь собственному раздражению, отвечает Барнс и трясёт головой, пытаясь освободиться от наваждения, встаёт и идёт в палатку. — Спокойной ночи, ТʼЧалла.

— Спокойной ночи, Джеймс.

Ночи в пустыне холодные и синие, как глубины океана. Широкий мазок Млечного пути растянулся на миллиарды световых лет, чтобы стать лишь блеклой полосой в ночном небе Земли.

ТʼЧалла подбрасывает пару ветвей, провожая взглядом исчезающие в ночи огненные искры, вспоминая ушедший день, молясь за упокоение душ бедных людей и их семьи, надеясь, что его слова услышат их боги на этой земле. Он знает, что Барнс не спит и тоже думает об этом. Их немые слова сливаются воедино с молитвами и погребальным плачем женщин, с душами мужчин, оставшихся в пустыне.

Когда костёр догорает, вакандец идёт в палатку к Барнсу и ложится рядом, близко-близко, чтобы почувствовать пульсирующее тепло его тела.

— Ты пришёл? — скорее не вопрос, а утверждение с лёгким оттенком удивления. ТʼЧалла больше не был обязан приходить к нему. Он был свободен.

— Да.

К палатке прибивается одинокий клубок перекати-поля, бьётся о брезент, подгоняемый лёгким ветром, словно просится внутрь.

— Что там такое?

— Это трава.

Джеймс переворачивается набок, подкладывает руку под голову и облегчённо выдыхает, когда ТʼЧалла ложится ближе, привычно прижимаясь к нему со спины, и заключает в объятия, перекидывая руку поперёк вздымающейся груди.


	8. Отдача

Барнс решает заглянуть к старому армейскому другу Клинту Бартону и его семейству, обосновавшемуся в Альбукерке, посреди бескрайней пустыни с редкими кустами да проплешинами лесов и полей.

Расставшись с племенем Шино, преодолев горы Блу-Ридж, путники отправляются через штат Теннесси, собравший в себе сухие леса и красноземные пустыни. По ночам их беспокоит лишь ветер да голодные воющие койоты. Днём — испепеляющее солнце и пропавшие тени.

В Арканзасе они смогли выдохнуть с облегчением, теперь, кроме надоевшей до чёртиков и разъевшей губы солонины, можно отведать зайцев у предгорий Уошито и наловить рыбы в полноводной реке Арканзас. Погода стояла солнечная, безветренная, можно было не бояться, что ночью ветром унесёт палатку, как это случилось с ними в Техасе.

Они пересекли основной тракт и свернули к Амаримо, небольшому городку, где им пришлось остановиться, чтобы пополнить запасы и починить истёршуюся подпругу на седле Барнса.

Спустя почти месяц одиноких скитаний, избегая трактов, так как те таили в себе опасности, что были знакомы путникам не понаслышке, они впервые встретили людей. Амаримо был маленьким городком на бесконечной дороге, растянувшейся между плато Лльяно-Эстакадо и равнинами солнечной Оклахомы. Он был забит людьми всех оттенков кожи, нескончаемыми повозками и лошадьми, индейцами в разноцветных одеждах, этническими неграми, успевшими обосноваться тут и создать своеобразные диаспоры, горланящими детьми и уставшими мужчинами.

Они выбирают единственный салун, обещающий приютить путников на втором этаже за пять долларов, а также накормить полукилограммовым стейком. ТʼЧалла и Барнс остановились у пыльного здания, спустились, привязали лошадей и вошли.

В салуне пахло кислым пивом и потом мужиков, сидевших за круглыми столиками. Они подняли головы на вошедших и продолжили пить, не обратив на них особого внимания: кто-то пил в одиночестве за барной стойкой, кто-то играл в засаленное домино, кто-то поедал тот самый обещанный говяжий стейк, в углу играли на расстроенном клавесине какую-то странную мелодию.

— Виски? — спросил мужчина за стойкой, пожилой человек с закрученными усами.

— Нет, — качнул головой Баки. — Нужна комната на ночь, с двумя кроватями.

— С двумя? — бармен подозрительно глянул на хмурого ТʼЧаллу.

— Да. Для меня и моего друга, — кивнул Барнс и полез в карман за деньгами.

— Для этого черномазого, что ли? — слишком резко спросил усач, и хищные взгляды присутствующих немедля вернулись к ним.

— Я — свободный человек, — вставил своё слово ТʼЧалла.

— Я не с тобой разговариваю.

— Он — свободный человек. Такой же свободный, как и вы, — ответил Барнс.

— Слыхали, что говорит? — громко произнес человек за стойкой. — Негры — такие же, как мы! Чудак!

Салун взорвался громогласным хохотом. Казалось, стекла в тусклых окошках вышибет. Барнс глянул на ТʼЧаллу: на его уставшие глаза, сдвинутые брови и дрожащие от гнева руки.

— ТʼЧалла, — шепнул он и повернулся к нему, украдкой дотрагиваясь до кисти. 

Вакандца словно бы холодной водой окатили, он сразу глубоко и ровно задышал, спокойнее глядя на окружающих их пьяных ублюдков.

— Хорошо. Тогда где ему спать? — спросил Барнс. Ему не хотелось ночевать в палатке, когда можно было отдохнуть на мягкой кровати.

— В конюшне, — гоготнул усач.

— Сколько?

— Пять долларов.

— За конюшню?

— Должен радоваться, что я его в деревню к черномазым не погнал. Для меня это тоже, знаешь ли, рискованно — пускать негра в конюшни. Кто знает, что он с лошадьми сделает.

Зал зашёлся очередным приступом смеха. Теперь Барнс начинал злиться.

— Идёт, — он попытался взять себя в руки. — Тогда два места в конюшне.

— И ты туда же? Тебя ведь я отсюда не выгоняю, — изумился бармен.

— Два места в конюшне, — отрезал Баки, чётко произнеся каждое слово, и положил бумажную десятку на стойку.

— Идёмте, — с заминкой и неким недоумением в голосе отозвался хозяин и повёл их к заднему двору салуна, где были просторные конюшни. Их проводили немыми удивленными взглядами.

Они завели своих лошадей и вечером расположились там же, рядом с ними, на соломе. Завтра от них будет пахнуть сухой травой и лошадиным потом, но это неважно. Главное — можно выспаться вдоволь, не заботясь о палатках, костре или поджидающих в каждом ущелье койотах.

— Когда мне начинает казаться, что не все белые люди такие, я сталкиваюсь с этим, — шептал ТʼЧалла, глядя в неотёсаные доски под крышей.

— Я тоже раньше не замечал этой несправедливости, пока мне не пришлось иметь дело с работорговцами. Слава Богу, я прозрел, — хмыкнул Барнс, — и понял, как ужасно поступал порою.

— Слава Богу, — вторил ТʼЧалла и засмеялся, непривычно громко. — Что же за Бог такой, допускающий ненависть?

Барнс не ответил, он сам задавался этим вопросом.

— Может, мне начать верить в твоих богов?

ТʼЧалла резко поднялся и удивлённо уставился на Джеймса.

— Ведь мой Бог не достоин того, чтобы верить в него.

— Да. Недостоин. Ваш бог жесток и немилосерден, лишь притворяется добрым. Он не допускает ошибок, оправдываясь всеведением и всемогуществом. Он никогда не был человеком, поэтому не сможет понять всех страданий, коими он вас награждает.

— Твои боги — люди?

— Были ими когда-то. Храбрые женщины и мужчины, погибшие за свой народ. Поэтому они не ставят себя выше нас. Они — лишь проводники, советники.

— Выходит, каждый из вас может стать богом?

— Да. Но ты должен это заслужить. Люди определяют, кто им станет.

— Ты мог бы стать богом, — прошептал Баки, и больше они не говорили об этом.

~KA~

На горизонте, в отблесках солнца на горячем песке, поднимаются дрожащие в обжигающем воздухе деревянные домики. По небольшому поселению повсюду топчутся овцы, блеют, подгоняемые местными ребятишками в худой одежде.

Один из детей, худой мальчуган-мексиканец со смоляной копной скатавшихся от грязи волос, одетый в изношенные до дыр штаны из сыромятной кожи, вырастает на дороге перед путниками. Лошади мотают головами и недовольно фыркают, когда мужчины тянут поводья, останавливая их.

— Вы откуда, мистер? — спрашивает мальчик у Барнса. Чернокожий его не заинтересовал. В Альбукерке редко бывают путники разного толка, вот только белые — редкость.

— Лучше скажи мне, Клинт Бартон ещё живёт здесь?

— А вы мне что?

— Дайм.

Мальчишка морщится на солнце, прикидывает в голове.

— Пятьдесят центов!

— Не многовато ли за то, чтобы узнать, тут ли твой старый приятель? Предложу кому-нибудь из твоих друзей, — кивает Барнс на шайку, выросшую позади пацана. Тот оглядывается на своих сопровождающих и недовольно бурчит:

— Ладно. Хотите знать, тут ли он ещё? — маленькой ручкой он машет на север. — Всё там же, мистер, их хибара ещё сто лет простоит.

— Спасибо.

— Дайм! — он вытягивает руку и выгибает ладонь, в которую Барнс вкладывает монетку. — Удачной дороги, мистер!

Дом был не лучшим в городке, но держался достойно: небольшая ограда из деревянного частокола, ограждения для овец в отдалении, амбар, приземистая мельница у ручья с водными и ветреными лопастями, раскидистый дуб в ограде с качелями, привязанными к ветке. Сразу чувствовалось, что здесь живет большая заботливая семья.

Из-за дома выходит рыжеволосая женщина в льняном светло-голубом платье, подпоясанная белым фартучком. В её руках — плетёная ивовая корзина, а за юбку держится девочка лет трёх, семенящая за матерью. Женщина улыбается, и когда поднимает глаза, Барнс снимает шляпу.

— Баки! — вырывается у неё. Она роняет корзину, подхватывает ребёнка на руки и стремительно идёт к давнему другу. Он спускается с лошади и крепко обнимает её и ребёнка одной рукой. — Не могу поверить, что это ты!

— Собственной персоной.

— Сколько лет не виделись? Как ты? Почему не предупредил в письме? Как к нам занесло? На свадьбу Стива отправился?

— Столько вопросов, — смущённо улыбается он, почесывая затылок. — Хотел вам сюрприз сделать.

— Ты так изменился, — она гладит его по плечу, нежно глядя в глаза. — Как ты?

— Живой, как видишь, — смеются. — А вы? Где Клинт?

— Овец пасёт, — машет она рукой в сторону гор, немного растерянно оглядывает Барнса. — Это Джульетта, — представляет она дитя, когда мужчина невесомо треплет её тёмную макушку.

— Сколько ей?

— Через месяц будет три года.

— Уже такая взрослая.

— Дети быстро растут, а мы стремительно стареем, — тепло улыбается она. — Я так рада видеть тебя, Баки.

— Я тоже очень рад. Познакомься, это ТʼЧалла, — сумбурно представляет он вакандца, когда тот спускается с лошади.

— Наташа, — кивает женщина.

— И давно ты держишь рабов? — тихо спрашивает она у Барнса, когда они идут к дому. Под ногами хрустит нагретый на солнце мелкий гравий.

— С тех самых, как отец оставил хлопковую плантацию. Но ТʼЧалла — не мой раб. Он — свободный человек.

— Это ты написал ему вольную?

— Да.

Наташа улыбается, коротко оглядываясь на бредущего далеко позади ТʼЧаллу. Мужчина с интересом озирается по сторонам, внимательно изучая скромную ферму Бартонов.

— Сколько нынче стоит свобода?

— Он спас мне жизнь, — коротко отвечает Джеймс.

— С такой платой ты стал незримо богатым, знаешь?

— Именно так.

Они останавливаются на первом этаже в широкой гостиной, бедно обставленной мебелью: зелёный замшевый диван и два колченогих кресла напротив старого камина, столик да книжная полка с пыльными томиками и деревянными игрушками — вот и весь их скудный быт. Пыльные от недавно прошедшей песчаной бури окна занавешены лёгкими ситцевыми занавесками, голубыми, как высокое небо Нью-Мексико. Барнс задумчиво вглядывается в танцующие пылинки в лучах солнца, скользящих между лёгкой тканью. Как много времени прошло, сколько воды утекло с тех пор, как они были молодыми, как их бравая пятерка защищала гордость Америки? Он уже и позабыл об этом.

— Клинт будет к вечеру, — слова Натальи заставляют его вернуться в реальность. — Можешь помочь мне на кухне, если хочешь.

Барнс пожимает плечами:

— Разве что подержать смогу что-нибудь.

— Ох, я совсем забыла, — она поджимает губы, извиняется.

— Ничего. Я тоже часто об этом забываю, пока не приходится раздеваться или чистить картофель.

Наташа смеётся и отдаёт на руки Барнсу малышку Джульетту.

— Присмотрите за ней.

Пока Наташа хозяйничает на кухне, мужчины сидят в полной тишине, изредка перекидываясь многозначительными и уставшими взглядами, и наблюдают за тихоней Джульеттой, мечтой каждого родителя. Девочка сидит на полу, играя с деревянными фигурками, кропотливо вырезанными уверенной рукой отца.

Вечером на пороге появляется Клинт со старшими сыновьями — мальцам уже по двенадцать лет и они с удовольствием помогают отцу с овцами. Джульетта, услыхав стук двери, бросает деревяшки в сторону и барабанит ножками по деревянному полу, выкрикивая:

— Папа, папа!

— Ты моя умничка, — раздается из коридора. — Как дела?

— Хорошо.

Слышатся приближающиеся гулкие шаги, и Клинт входит в залу. Барнс сидит на кресле, улыбается, ожидая удивления на лице друга.

— Чёртов Баки Барнс, — хохочет он, передает малышку на руки жене и обнимает мужчину, да так крепко, что слёзы готовы брызнуть из глаз у обоих.

— Сколько не виделись? Пять лет?

— Около того, — говорит Барнс, когда они отстраняются.

— Ребята, познакомьтесь, мой давний друг, мистер Барнс, — он хлопает сыновей по плечу. Мальчишки худые, лохматые, полны подростковой неуклюжести и неловкости. Поочередно тянут руки для знакомства, представляясь.

— Майкл.

— Александр.

— Мистер Барнс. Но можете называть меня Баки.

Позже Барнс знакомит всех новоприбывших с ТʼЧаллой, и обыватели фермы смотрят удивленно и с некоторым подозрением, в особенности сыновья.

— Последний раз ты был в Альбукерке, сколько? Лет восемь назад? Какая же нелёгкая принесла тебя сюда? — спрашивает Клинт, когда все располагаются за одним большим столом, на котором ждёт простая деревенская пища: картофель и жареная баранина с луком.

— Мимо проезжали, вот, решил заглянуть.

— К Стиву на свадьбу?

Барнс едва заметно морщится, и этот жест не может скрыться от внимательного взгляда ТʼЧаллы.

— Он и нас приглашал. Да где уж нам. Ферму не на кого оставить.

— А родители?

— Мама умерла пару лет назад.

— Мне жаль, — извиняется Барнс. — Ты ничего не говорил мне об этом.

— Как-то замотала меня жизнь, не до писем было. А потом и запамятовал совсем, — Клинт потирает затылок и тупит взгляд.

Некоторое время они ужинают в тишине. На кухне слышно лишь тиканье заводных часов на стене да тихое постукивание оловянных ложек о тарелку. Джеймс решает разрушить построенную им же тишину и говорит:

— В прошлый раз двор у вас был совсем небольшой. Да и мельницы не было. Вы проделали огромную работу.

Наталья улыбается, краснеет от похвалы, и Клинт как-то сразу светлеет, забывая о неприятных воспоминаниях про почившую мать.

— Было бы, чем хвастать, — смеётся Бартон. — Из-за недавнего урагана, она немного накренилась. Мы туда теперь лишний раз не заходим.

— Знакомых мастеров нет?

— Есть, конечно, да нам бы на еду денег хватило, — вздыхает Наташа.

Барнс хочет предложить ТʼЧаллу в качестве плотника, но не уверен, будет ли вакандец работать на добровольных началах. Поэтому удивляется, когда слышит:

— Я неплохо управляюсь с инструментами, спросите мистера Барнса. Найдёте мне, чем руки занять, я быстро всё сделаю.

Баки смотрит на него и, поймав ответный взгляд, одними губами произносит: «Спасибо».

Небольшая мельница высотою в двадцать с лишним футов стояла на берегу узкого, но глубокого и быстрого ручья, мчащегося вниз с предгорий Сандия. Её стены из грубого серого камня прочно засели в земле на долгие десятилетия, но прохудившаяся деревянная крыша, укрытая черепицей, и верхний свет из-за сильного ветра сместились в сторону, делая конструкцию очень неустойчивой.

ТʼЧалла мимолётно оглядывается и моментально находит причину крена.

— Нужно закрепить несущую балку, — говорит он, когда к нему подходит Клинт, и показывает пальцем на сместившееся дерево, соединяющее вертикально стоящий ствол с жерновами и правое крыло крыши.

— Отлично, схожу за инструментами, — отвечает хозяин поместья и скрывается в небольшой пристройке.

— Спасибо, что согласился помочь, — Баки подходит к ТʼЧалле и вместе с ним смотрит наверх, где сквозь прохудившуюся черепицу падают лучи солнца, отражающие танцующую пыль.

ТʼЧалла поворачивается к нему, ласкает тёплым взглядом и спрашивает:

— Джеймс, кто такой Стив?

Тот замирает и хмурит лоб, не ожидав подобного вопроса. Он думал, что вакандец не обратит на слова Клинта внимания. Молчание затягивается.

— Он — мой друг.

Вакандец вопросительно вскидывает бровь.

— Он… — начинает Баки, поднимая голову, и на его лице отображается неподдельный ужас. — ТʼЧалла! — раздаётся высокий возглас Барнса. Он прыгает к нему навстречу, всем своим телом сбивая с ног и толкая в сторону. Сначала падает одна, потом вторая балка, затем на них обрушивается целый куб дерева, лёгкая черепица, поднимая столб белёсой пыли и муки, залежавшейся сверху.

На шум прибегают Наташа с Клинтом, испуганные, заглядывают внутрь и находят лишь груду обломков.

— Баки! ТʼЧалла! — кричит Клинт, закашливается и принимается расчищать завалы.

В углу начинает шевелиться расколотая черепица, как замерзшая лава, покрывающая коркой спящий вулкан, который вот-вот проснётся. С округлённой спины скатываются осколки и щепки, и хозяева узнают темноволосую макушку вакандца.

— Ты жив, боже, — выдыхает Наташа. — А где Баки?

ТʼЧалла резко оборачивается, нервно ищет по сторонам хоть что-то, что поможет отыскать Барнса, заходится сухим кашлем, закрыв рот кулаком. В том месте, где он был, когда обрушилась крыша, рядом с жерновами, медленно движутся черепки.

— Джеймс! — восклицает ТʼЧалла, падает на колени и принимается разгребать кучу обломков в надежде увидеть живым своего бывшего хозяина.

Барнс лежит лицом вниз, а его левая рука зажата рухнувшим бревном. 

ТʼЧалла решает разобраться с ней позже, касается шеи Джеймса, где под пальцами колотится напуганное до смерти сердце.

— Живой, — выдыхает он и чувствует, как облегчённо начинают дышать Наталья с Клинтом.

ТʼЧалла пытается приподнять балку, чтобы высвободить попавшую в ловушку руку, но безуспешно. Он склоняется над Джеймсом и говорит:

— Мне придётся отстегнуть твою руку, иначе ты здесь неделю пролежишь.

Джеймс кряхтит и открывает глаза.

— ТʼЧалла?

— Я здесь.

— Что стряслось?

— Крыша начала рушиться, ты толкнул меня подальше от балки, она упала и придавила тебе левую руку.

— Левый протез…

— Да. Теперь нам придётся его отстегнуть.

— Плевать. Освободи меня.

ТʼЧалла разрывает шов, соединяющий рукав со спиной, отвязывает деревянный протез, сковавший левую лопатку, и помогает Баки подняться. Наташа и Клинт подхватывают его и помогают спуститься из мельницы во двор.

— Я так рада, что с тобой всё хорошо, — всхлипывает Наташа и утыкается Барнсу в шею.

— Хорошо, что руки уже не было, — неловко пытается пошутить Джеймс, чтобы сбить напряжённую атмосферу.

— Идём. Мы согреем тебе воду для ванны, — последнее, что слышит ТʼЧалла, стоя на ступенях и наблюдая за удаляющимися силуэтами.

Ночью, после того, как дом уснул, разгорячённые ребятишки засопели в своих кроватках, а тяжесть, пыль и грязь ушедшего дня были смыты водой и позабыты вместе с исчезнувшим за горизонтом разбухшим кровавым солнцем, ТʼЧалла покидает свое ложе в гостиной (пуховое одеяло да подушка, небрежно брошенные на диван, на котором они отдыхали ещё этим утром) и выходит в коридор, крадучись, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох, каждый вздох на втором этаже, где спит вся семья Бартонов. Они оставили вакандца в гостиной, а Барнса устроили в гостевой комнате на первом этаже.

Он останавливается у двери, стучит тихонько. Если бы Барнс не ждал его, то и не услышал бы лёгкого касания костяшками дерева. Замок щёлкает, и Джеймс отступает в тень. В комнате горит масляная лампа, отбрасывая жёлтый круг света на кровать, расположенную рядом.

ТʼЧалла заходит, идёт вслед за Барнсом и садится на край кровати. Джеймс поднимает лицо, чистое, словно бы выбеленное после ванны, и завороженно смотрит на ТʼЧаллу, как искры пляшут в его чёрных глазах.

— Как ты? — спрашивает полуночный гость.

— Уже лучше, — Барнс трёт левое плечо с пустым рукавом ночной рубахи. — После ванны — почти как новенький. Давно мы так хорошо не мылись.

Вакандец тоже чувствует себя гораздо лучше после теплой ванны, в которой он смог основательно отдохнуть и отмокнуть, смыв с себя слои месячной грязи.

— Никогда не видел тебя таким, — говорит он, обхватывая ладонями гладко выбритое лицо Баки. — Вечно с бородой.

— Помолодел? — лукаво с прищуром улыбается Барнс.

— Не то слово, — ТʼЧалла смеётся в ответ, поглаживает скулы большими пальцами.

— А ты решил всё так оставить, — Барнс дотрагивается до лица ТʼЧаллы, покрытого короткими кучерявыми волосками, во взаимном жесте.

— Тогда ты бы меня не узнал.

Барнс хохочет.

— На самом деле я не умею пользоваться бритвой.

— Как-нибудь я побрею тебя. Напомни в другой раз, — говорит Джеймс, резко подается вперёд и крепко обнимает, втираясь носом в ароматное плечо. ТʼЧалла обхватывает Баки руками и прижимает к себе, благодаря всех богов за его спасение.

— Я так рад, что с тобой всё хорошо, — жарко шепчет Барнс. — Я привык засыпать, когда ты рядом со мной.

— Спасибо, что спас меня.

— Я вернул тебе долг.

Они ложатся на кровать. Она узкая, им едва хватает пространства уместиться. ТʼЧалла переворачивается набок, подпирает ладонью голову и смотрит внимательно, изучая каждый изгиб лица Баки. Тот задумчиво глядит в потолок, а потом натужно смеётся, чувствуя неловкость под взглядом вакандца.

— То письмо, которое ты читал в тот вечер… Оно от Стива? — спрашивает ТʼЧалла.

— Какое письмо?

— Я видел его на столе в тот вечер. Ты был пьян и позвал меня к себе в кабинет…

— Не понимаю, к чему вообще этот разговор?

— Ты выглядишь расстроенным каждый раз, когда слышишь о нём.

— Я, — Барнс умолк, вспоминая тот унизительный инцидент. — Да, это было приглашение на его свадьбу и тысяча прочих слов, которые уже не имеют значения.

Они молчат некоторое время. ТʼЧалла не решается озвучить свои мысли и подозрения о том, какого рода чувства испытывает Баки к своему армейскому другу.

— А что если… — хриплый голос Джеймса скребёт тишину в душной комнате, — я вновь попрошу тебя это сделать?

ТʼЧалла безмолвен, его горячая ладонь скользит по левому боку, где некогда была сильная рука. Огонь в лампе еле теплится, их лица словно размыты в оранжевом облаке густого света, тени, насыщенные, чернее самой ночи, пляшут между их тел, как черти.

— Позволь мне, — шепчет Баки.

И он позволяет впервые прикасаться к своему телу губами и мозолистой от узды ладонью, скользить чужой коже по своей, трогать себя там, где ещё никто не трогал, позволяет крепко сжимать свой член и ласкать его ртом и рукою.

~KA~

Утром они отправляются в путь. Барнс говорит, что они торопятся на свадьбу, но на самом деле он уже всё решил. Он сделает большой крюк, чтобы посмотреть на Великий каньон, чтобы ТʼЧалла его увидел.

— Прости, что так вышло, Баки, — обнимает его Наташа на прощание. — Эта чёртова мельница…

— Ничего страшного.

— Остались бы на пару дней. У нас в городе есть хороший мастер, он сделал бы тебе протез.

— Нам нужно идти, — отвечает он, лезет в карман и вынимает свёрнутые доллары. — Вот, здесь пятьсот долларов. Почините мельницу, без неё вы точно не проживёте.

— Ох, Баки, что ты… — неуверенно говорит Наташа.

— Возьмите. Вам они нужнее. А я придумаю что-нибудь, — он целует её в щёку, обменивается крепкими объятиями с Клинтом, треплет по головам ребятишек Бартонов и ловко поднимается на лошадь. ТʼЧалла только кивает новым знакомым в знак уважения, и они уходят, глядя на танцующие впереди тени собственных силуэтов.


	9. Связь

По желанию Барнса, покинув знойный и жадный до солнца Альбукерке, они уходят с проложенного тысячами мулов и миллионами людских ног тракта и забирают севернее, к бурной реке Колорадо, голубой жемчужине зелёно-рыжего Арканзаса.

Они не загоняют лошадей, часто дают им и себе отдышаться и по нескольку дней могут идти рядом с ними по пыльной каменистой земле.

Баки не тороплив. После случившегося на мельнице Бартонов он открыт и временами удивительно словоохотлив, но порой молчит по многу дней, сосредоточенно наблюдая за сталкивающимися перед ним землёй и небом. И Т'Чалла не спрашивает его об этих резких переменах, лишь взаимно молчит и, как и он, следит за плывущим от жары горизонтом.

— Знаешь, я всегда мечтал увидеть Великий каньон. Я слышал тысячи историй о его красоте и величии, но так ни разу и не побывал там, — как-то прерывает он свои раздумья, смотрит на спутника живо и улыбается широко. Т'Чалла чувствует необъяснимое облегчение, видя как Баки просветлел в лице и наконец находится в приподнятом настроении.

— Каньон? Это как дыра в земле? — спрашивает Т'Чалла, зная слово каньон лишь в том значении, которое рабы использовали в шахтах.

Барнс звонко смеётся.

— Дыра в земле. Именно. Только Великая дыра, — он начинает заливаться хохотом, и Т'Чалла подхватывает.

Погода им благоволит. Август стоит непривычно прозрачный и тёплый, без удушающего пыльного зноя, оседающего на одежде и коже рыжей липкой от пота грязью. Дни ароматны, пахнут копчёной зайчатиной и иссушенной на солнце травой, а ночи с их бесконечно близкими звёздами наполнены запахами тёплой кожи и кислого пота, а на ощупь и мягки, и тверды.

Иногда путники забывают о том, куда и зачем идут, и не знают, хотят ли достигнуть конца их долгой и извилистой дороги. Особенно по ночам, когда их глаза — близко-близко, и можно проложить новый путь на их собственных телах.

Спустя две недели они сбиваются с дороги. Лёгкая дымка и холмистая местность в новолуние позволяет видеть не дальше лошадиной головы. Они решают остановиться и поставить лагерь, чтобы утром с новыми силами продолжить поиски.

Костёр из сухостоя и хвороста прогорает меньше, чем за полчаса. Этого хватает только на то, чтобы подогреть воды в котелке для остатков священного чая, который спутники растягивали, как могли. После скудного ужина из вяленого мяса, уже разъевшего солью рот, Барнс затаптывает угли и ложится под растянутый брезент.

— Ты уверен, что мы сумеем его отыскать? — забравшись в палатку, спрашивает Т'Чалла.

Ночь стоит тёмная и безлунная. Густые облака, заслонившие синее небо, не пропускают свет даже самых отчаянных северных звёзд.

— Это не иголка в стоге сена. Не зря он называется Великим каньоном. Не волнуйся, отыщем. По моим картам осталась пара десятков миль.

— Я надеюсь. Иначе мы зря потеряли столько времени, — Т'Чалла привычно ложится рядом, обнимает его со спины.

— Нет. Это время вовсе не потеряно.

Они лежат, уставившись в грязно-бежевый бок палатки, размышляя каждый о своём. После недолгого молчания Т'Чалла спрашивает о том, что тревожит его уже долгое время, с тех самых пор, как он узнал о свадьбе лучшего друга Джеймса.

— Ты боишься его?

 — Кого? Стива? — вопросом на вопрос удивлённо отвечает Баки. Он не ожидал услышать упоминаний о нём от Т'Чаллы, точнее надеялся, что разговор не вернётся в русло под названием «Стивен Роджерс».

— Да.

— Он — мой лучший друг. Чего мне боятся?

— Ты всегда выглядишь очень расстроенным, когда говоришь о нём. Словно мысли об этом мужчине причиняют тебе боль.

— Он — мой друг, — звучит как самовнушение со стороны Барнса.

— И с друзьями порой мы хотим связи.

Барнс дышит через нос, недовольно сжимает губы.

— Мы ведь именно поэтому здесь? Ты не хочешь быть на свадьбе. Поэтому мы сделали крюк почти в три сотни миль.

— Я лишь хотел показать тебе Великий каньон, — шепчет Барнс и закрывает глаза. — Свадьба — не самое главное.

— Пусть так.

Барнс чувствует тёплый поцелуй в затылок. Не веря собственным ощущениям, он засыпает, чтобы поутру обнаружить себя на краю света.

— Т'Чалла, проснись, — рука Барнса невесомо касается плеча вакандца. Тот морщится, ворочается, утыкается лицом в одеяло, но все же встаёт, хоть и весьма неохотно.

Снаружи только-только рождается рассвет. Нежно-розовые и фиолетовые полосы режут восточное небо. Воздух прозрачен и чист, и вокруг видно на десятки миль.

— Иди сюда, — Барнс берёт за руку Т'Чаллу, и они поднимаются на небольшой холм, на который прошлой ночью решили не забредать, согласившись остаться с подветренной стороны и поставить лагерь.

— Мы были лишь в нескольких шагах от того, что так долго искали, — говорит Джеймс, вдыхая полной грудью звенящий пустотой воздух.

Т'Чалла не уверен, отчего в лёгких так тесно: от странно воспринятых слов, сказанных Барнсом, или от захватывающей каждую клетку тела удивительной картины.

Вакандец впервые видит подобное — бесконечная долина с выщербленными прошлыми вековыми горными реками ущелий и взлетающих к небесам кромок оврагов и гор.

Рассвет растёт и крепчает. Первые лучи молодого солнца падают на их лица, замершие в мгновении наслаждения и абсолютного покоя.

Двое одиноких на этой земле мужчин думают, что жизнь может наладиться. Даже здесь. Даже среди этих людей. Даже они больше не одиноки.

— Это прекрасно, — разрывает тишину хриплый голос Т'Чаллы.

Баки молча кивает. Говорить совершенно не хочется. Хочется просто быть.

— Спасибо, что показал мне.

Барнс сжимает его ладонь и закрывает глаза, подставляясь порывам тёплого августовского ветра.

Они завтракают остатками копчёного зайца, пойманного тремя днями ранее, безмолвно глядя на сереющие в дымке ближе к горизонту вечные стены ущелий. Барнс предлагает спуститься вниз, но лошадей оставлять небезопасно даже в этом богом забытом месте. Они решают идти вдоль каньона, вниз по извилистой и полноводной Колорадо, и через два дня вновь оказываются на тракте, шумном и переполненном кочующими искателями счастья.

Встречая на своём пути города и десятки мексиканских деревень, покупают муку и кофе, отказываясь ночевать в гостиницах. Спокойнее разбить лагерь в паре миль от города, где никто посторонний не сможет увидеть их вместе, их трапезы, их совместные ночи, никто не услышит их вольных разговоров о рабстве, о судьбе белых людей на этой земле.

В начале сентября, когда западные ветры всё чаще начают приносить дожди с тихоокеанского побережья, они достигают Барстоу, небольшого городка в тридцати милях от Лос-Анджелеса.

Закатное солнце скрыто за пеленой облаков, и из-за красных гор песка и отливающей кровью почвы весь мир окрашен в багряный цвет. Т'Чалла не находит себе места. Он сидит у вечернего костра и смотрит на пляшущие тени еле проклёвывающегося из пепла пламени. Баки сидит рядом, не спуская с него глаз.

— Эй.

Т'Чалла не отвечает, он оглушён собственными запредельно громкими голосами. Голова кружится и раскалывается от боли. Каждый удар сердцу даётся с трудом. Оно пересиливает самое себя, чтобы биться.

— Эй, — Джеймс берёт остывшую ветку рядом с костром, прогоревшую лишь на половину, растирает её в пальцах. Т'Чалла, наконец, поднимает на него взгляд.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ты мне скажи, — улыбается Барнс и мажет его лицо сажей. Тёмная щека Т'Чаллы слепит чернотой угля. Вакандец хмурится и утирается.

— Зачем?

— Хотел развеселить тебя, — хмыкает Джеймс и вновь мажет. Т'Чалла фыркает, отворачивается, но не может сдержать ответной улыбки.

— Не надо.

— Надо, — Джеймс делает ещё один росчерк теперь на лбу, носу и губах спутника. Тот хватает его за руку, но не перестает улыбаться. Белые зубы сверкают. Он не отводит взгляд, опускает руку ближе к костру и сгребает стылые угли.

— Ты чего делаешь? — глаза Барнса округляются. Т'Чалла сжимает прогоревшие ветки, пепел просачивается между пальцами. Он закрывает чумазой ладонью половину лица Джеймса, и тот начинает неистово хохотать.

— Что это? Посвящение в воины? — левая половина его лица вся измазана сажей, а Т'Чалле кажется, что красивее Джеймса он не видел ещё никогда.

— Теперь тебе нужно убить ягуара. Тогда ты станешь настоящим воином.

— Жаль, что у нас нет ягуаров. Только медведи, — Барнс резко вырывается, мажет руку в углях и накидывается на Т'Чаллу, но тот не даёт себя опрокинуть. Заваливается на Джеймса и прижимает его правую руку к остывающей в ночи земле.

Барнс доволен собой. Ему удалось вытащить утопающего в своих мыслях Т'Чаллу и дать ему вздохнуть полной грудью. Вакандец сжимает его бёдра своими, наклоняется и вновь проводит ладонью по левой стороне лица со всей нежностью, на что способны его истёртые до каменных мозолей руки. В эту последнюю ночь перед встречей со Стивеном Роджерсом он обеспокоен как никогда. Т'Чалла смотрит на него и никак не может оторваться от тёплого серого взгляда, его успокаивает дыхание Барнса, а всё тело сводит до судорог от желания прикоснуться.

Джеймсу нечем дышать. Он натужно улыбается и произносит:

— Слезай, иначе раздавишь меня.

Т'Чалла хмыкает и поднимается, помогая подняться и Барнсу.

Позже Баки говорит о своём беспокойстве за него, когда тот забирается в палатку, ложится позади и обнимает крепко.

— Что стряслось? Ты сегодня сам не свой.

— Всё в порядке, — шепчет Т'Чалла, закрывает глаза и целует его спину. Баки перехватывает его ладонь, прижимает к своей груди и сплетает пальцы.

— Не похоже на то, — смятенно возражает он.

— Нет, — слышится невнятный ответ, и Т'Чалла вжимается лицом между лопатками Баки, осознавая, что не хочет конца этого путешествия, и совершенно не понимая, когда он позволил себе привязаться к этому белому человеку.

~KA~

Глендейл разительно отличается от покинутого ими четырьмя месяцами ранее Питерсберга. В Питерсберг и Питтсбург слетаются все работорговцы, уважаемые и жалкие торгаши, чтобы поживиться свежим чёрным мясом прямиком из-за Атлантики. Города полнятся чёрными всех оттенков кожи, а улицы сыры от океанской влажности и крови английских солдат и вязки от каменного угля и грязи, принесённой с полей на колёсах телег. В Калифорнии же круглый год царит безмятежное лето, с сухими ветрами и дорогами, белыми господами, разгуливающими по улицам в сверкающих белых ботинках из кожи, наблюдающими за гнущими спины рабами да размалёванными мексиканцами, торгующими разноцветными погремушками за пять центов. Но везде у рабства был один облик: что в холодном промозглом Питтсбурге, что в богатой Калифорнии. Застывшие пустые глаза, искривлённые горем лица матерей, от чьих грудей отняли детей, истёртые в кровь руки и тлеющая в груди надежда.

— Давно я здесь не был, — охает Джеймс, когда они спускаются в разросшийся, как грибы после тёплого проливного дождя, город, в котором он был со своим дядькой Стэном последний раз десять лет назад.

Улицы, со всех сторон сдавленные толстостенными и приземистыми цветастыми мексиканскими домиками, стали шире.

— Каждый город я вспоминаю по тому, насколько громко нас оттуда выставляли, — хохочет Барнс, вспоминая похождения былой юности.

— И насколько громко вас выкинули отсюда? — спрашивает Т'Чалла, заметив, что Джеймс крепко задумался, а на устах его застыла мечтательная улыбка.

— Отсюда мы бежали, как преступники. Ах, вот он, — Барнс показывает на салун, сжатый между домами на перекрестке. — Боже! Что-то совсем не меняется. Даже краска на фасаде всё та же, тёмно-зелёная. Помню, как от неё хотелось блевать.

Т'Чалла хмурится, оборачивается на уже оставленный позади салун и его тошнотворно-зелёную краску на фасаде.

— Стэн как знал, что его обман раскроют. Приказал ждать с лошадью наготове под окнами на заднем дворе. Даже крест в песке нарисовал, куда его лошадь подвести. Несколько часов я простоял там, ожидая его сигнала. И когда из окна вылетел стул, я понял. Сигнал. Запрыгнул на своего коня. Следом за стулом вылетел дядька и приземлился на спину своей лошади. С криками и выстрелами в спину за нами бросились трое или четверо мужчин, но нас было уже не нагнать. Мы мчали на восток, пока утренние лучи не заслепили глаза, пока лошади не упали от усталости.

Т'Чалла улыбается вместе с Барнсом, жалея, что не имел возможности узнать его в разгар бурной и пылкой юности.

— Можем повторить, если хочешь, — предлагает вакандец, а Барнс смеётся и шутливо пинает его.

Т'Чалла хохочет и подгоняет коня. В таком приподнятом настроении они оказываются перед распахнутыми воротами.

Джеймс неуверенно смотрит на спутника, тот молчаливо кивает в знак одобрения, и они спускаются по дорожке из крупного белого песка, по аллее персиковых деревьев, мимо белоснежных хлопковых полей.

Дорожка прямой стрелой ведёт к двухэтажному дому из серого камня, из-за которого выглядывает зелёная полоса верхушек буковых деревьев. Джеймс с некой завистью разглядывает пушистый крупный хлопок, торчащий из лопнувших коричневых коробочек, вспоминая скудный урожай своих северных полей.

Чернокожие, работающие на полях, разгибают свои натруженные спины, поднимаются, держат руку козырьком, чтобы из-за палящего солнца разглядеть гостей.

На подъездной площадке у крыльца к ним подходит пожилой негр и недовольно спрашивает:

— Вы кто? Хозяина нет дома.

— Скажи ему, что прибыл Баки Барнс. Меня здесь ждут.

— Мистер Барнс? — негр наклоняет голову, словно в росте становится ниже, а в плечах уже. — Сэр, пройдёмте. Мы ждём вас с начала сентября.

Они спускаются с лошадей, когда к ним подбегает молодой паренек с чёрной, как смоль, кожей, в одних только льняных штанах. Пожилой негр отдаёт ему поводья и просит отвести лошадей в конюшни.

— Не обращайте на него внимания, сэр, — говорит слуга, когда замечает удивлённый и отчасти смущённый молодым телом взгляд Джеймса, — ему чужды манеры.

— Всё в порядке. Жара невыносимая.

— Останься тут, я отведу тебя в амбар, — говорит слуга Т'Чалле, и тот удивлённо вскидывает бровь.

— Ох, нет, вы не так поняли, — исправляет его Джеймс, заметив некое замешательство. — Т'Чалла — не мой раб. Он свободный мужчина на свободной земле.

Некоторое время пожилой раб лишь моргает, непонимающе бросая взгляд то на Т'Чаллу, то на странного белого.

— Извините, — он кивает, поджимает губы и украдкой вновь смотрит на вакандца. Его удивляет возраст юноши. Обычно, чтобы выкупить себе свободу, чернокожий работает всю свою жизнь, а порой даже и возможности такой не имеет из-за своенравных и грубых хозяев.

Они входят в дом и дышат свободно, чувствуя мгновенно охватившую их прохладу от ледяных каменных стен. Слуга просит подождать и идёт на второй этаж, оставляя их ненадолго в одиночестве.

Барнс стоит, гордо задрав подбородок, словно ожидает встречи со Стивом, как со своим ужаснейшим страхом. Т'Чалла — рядом, по правую его руку, поэтому тянется осторожно и легко сжимает его ладонь. Джеймс вздрагивает и сдавленно улыбается. Они слышат быстрые шаги из комнаты справа и резко разрывают прикосновение.

— Баки! — в дверях появляется молодой высокий мужчина лет тридцати, светловолосый, светлоглазый, белокожий, словно Калифорния — не его родной дом. Т'Чалла смотрит на него, как на гротескное отражение, и понимает, почему сердце Барнса отдано этому мужчине.

Стивен подходит к нему, коротко пожимает скромно протянутую ладонь и неожиданно притягивает к себе в крепкие тесные объятия.

— Стив.

— Дружище. Я боялся, что ты не приедешь вовсе, — Стив отстраняется, не может скрыть широкой белозубой улыбки.

— Как бы я тебя без поздравления оставил? Ты теперь женатый человек.

— Да, — задумчиво кивает Роджерс.

— Где твоя ненаглядная?

— Познакомлю позже. Она в город с подругами уехала.

— Не боишься одну отпускать?

— Пегги кому хочешь ответит крепким кулаком. За это я её и люблю.

— Пегги, значит, — улыбается Баки и не может понять, откуда эта легкость в груди. Словно не о жене Роджерса они сейчас говорят.

— Маргарет.

— Извини, что припозднился на свадьбу. Не ожидал, что дорога так затянется.

— Будет тебе. Ты проделал такой долгий путь, чтобы поздравить меня со свадьбой. И никаких подарков не нужно.

— На самом деле я здесь не только ради тебя.

Стив в удивлении поднимает брови.

— Познакомься, это Т'Чалла, — он кивает на вакандца, который стоит рядом, сжатый, как пружина. Тот похож на огромную кошку в ожидании прыжка, когда каждая мышца напряжена и готова к действию. — Он свободный человек. Я прибыл сюда с ним, чтобы отыскать его сестру.

Роджерс морщится, искоса поглядывая на возбуждённого вакандца. Он чувствует его гнев и напряжение, вот только не может найти истоков этих эмоций.

— Я хотел попросить тебя написать Старку. Вы с ним давние друзья. Думаю, он послушает тебя и не будет против продажи Шури.

— Энтони? Так ты приехал, чтобы выкупить у Старка рабыню? — Стив хохочет. — Узнаю старину Барнса. Я бы сказал, что ты не изменился, да вот выглядишь ты совершенно иначе, чем в нашу последнюю встречу.

— Постарел? — ухмыляется Барнс.

— Нет, — Стив грустно смотрит на непривычно пустой левый рукав, будто что-то вспоминая. — Ты больше не носишь протез?

— Это всё из-за мельницы Бартонов, — Джеймс смеётся украдкой. — Я лишился левой руки во второй раз, но решил, что так тому и быть.

Он никому не расскажет, почему навеки отказался от громоздкой деревяшки, хоть она и создавала иллюзию полноценности и силы для окружающих. Он накрепко запрёт в своём сердце ту ночь, когда Т'Чалла жарко шептал ему, что сильнее Барнса не будет никогда, и как нежно прикасался к тому, что когда-то было его рукой. Он смертельно устал прятать свои недостатки. Самого себя.

— Раньше ты не был таким открытым.

— Не было нужды.

Роджерс делает вид, что понимает, о чём сказал Джеймс, и решает не углубляться в его личную жизнь, считая это неприемлемым в данной ситуации.

— Ну, — Стивен кладет руки на бока, ощущая неловкую атмосферу, царящую между ними тремя: неожиданно счастливым Барнсом, болтливым Стивеном и мрачным Т'Чаллой, который с начала их разговора не издал ни звука. — Я отправлю письмо Старку немедля, а пока примите ванну после долгой дороги. Я попросил слуг нагреть для вас воды.

В зале появляется уже знакомый пожилой негр.

— Семиус! Отведите моих гостей в ванную комнату. Девушки уже нагрели воды?

— Она готовилась ещё для вас, сэр.

— Отлично. Я буду в своем кабинете. Должен написать мистеру Старку. Вы ступайте за Семиусом, он за вами присмотрит. А после я покажу вам поместье.

— Хорошая идея, — Барнс кивает, и они расходятся.

Весь разговор Барнс кожей чувствовал икрящуюся напряжением вакандскую кровь. Он хотел поговорить с Т'Чаллой, спросить, в чём дело, успокоить его. Ему казалось, что осознание близости Шури делает того таким нетерпеливым. К сожалению, поговорить им не удаётся до самого вечера.

Когда Т'Чалла заканчивает водные процедуры, из города возвращается Пегги, и ей не терпится познакомиться с Баки, а ещё она по-волчьи голодна. Поэтому ужин переносится с восьми вечера на шесть.

Пегги юна, розовощёка и по-весеннему прекрасна. Она пышет силой и молодостью. Её воздушные густые волосы собраны голубой лентой, а глаза блестят полночной чернотой. Баки видит в ней отражение Стивена десятью годами ранее, когда они только познакомились. Роджерс был так же нетерпелив и напорист, обладал юношеской наивностью, верой в человечество и отличался острым чувством справедливости. Хотя немногое изменилось с тех пор.

Маргарет протягивает руку Баки и крепко сжимает её, выказывая всё своё уважение к загадочному другу мужа. Она так же вежлива с Т'Чаллой, который не меньше Барнса очарован её красотой и напористостью, нехарактерной для поведения женщин на этой земле.

— Стив так много о вас рассказывал!

Они сидят за большим столом с белой, накрахмаленной до хруста скатертью. Пегги — по левую руку от мужа, Баки — напротив него, только Т'Чалла занимает место на краю, пожелав отдалиться от светских разговоров.

— И что же он говорил? — Барнс улыбается, не сводит глаз со Стивена.

— Что в молодые годы объехали всю Америку вдоль и поперёк. Это правда?

— Правда, — Баки прячет ухмылку за бокалом вина, но от Т'Чаллы не скрывается ни единой его гримасы, ни единой морщинки в уголках глаз или губ, ни единого вздоха и взгляда.

— Расскажите что-нибудь. Самое невероятное, что с вами произошло, — Пегги даже откладывает вилку от принесённой рыбы, поглощённая историей Барнса. Судак подождёт.

— Хорошо. Хотя все мои истории и связаны исключительно с дядькой Стэном. Сам я практически никогда не участвовал в его авантюрах, а был лишь свидетелем его злоключений. Расскажу самую безобидную и приемлемую для женского уха историю, — смеётся Барнс себе в кулак, вспоминая лишь о шулерстве, похождениях по увеселительным домам, свой первый опыт с мужчинами, побеги, перестрелки и ночёвки в грязных конюшнях вместе с лошадьми.

— Когда мне было шестнадцать, мы оказались в Йосемити. Одно из немногих мест, которые я посетил трижды. От этих красот было невозможно оторваться. Стэн ушел в ельник, чтобы поставить силки на зайца. Кругом были бурные реки с лососем, но рыба так нам осточертела за месяц пребывания, что захотелось красного мяса. Стоял март, по реке тут и там проплывал толстый лёд. И внезапно я увидел лису, вцепившуюся в скользкую льдину. Рыжая лаяла и скулила, зыркала по сторонам, не понимая, как она там оказалась и как ей оттуда выбраться. Я ринулся в реку, зная, что меньше, чем через милю её ждёт крутой водопад и она погибнет.

Даже Т'Чалла напряг слух. Ему не приходилось слышать этого рассказа о необдуманном и рискованном спасении лисицы.

— Она вцепилась в меня, как в спасательный круг, исцарапала всё лицо и плечи. Мокрая, дрожит, фыркает. Даже плачет. Клянусь. Сидела подле меня на берегу, вместе тряслись и пытались прийти в себя. Потом облизала мои окровавленные и истерзанные её же когтями ладони и ушла в лес.

— Удивительно, — восклицает Пегги. — Вы — настоящий герой.

— Всё-таки ты не изменился, — хмыкает Стив и смеётся. — Тебе бы только было, кого спасать да жизнью своей рисковать.

— Без риска ты не осознаёшь всей её ценности, — отвечает Баки, и ТЧалла готов поклясться, что он вспоминает их вечные споры о различиях их миров.

— Теперь ваша очередь, — просит Баки, и молодожёны смущённо переглядываются.

— Жаль, что вас не было, — искренне негодует Пегги.

— Тебе бы понравилась церемония, — добавляет Стив, и Баки смотрит на него с не сходящей с губ тёплой улыбкой. Т'Чалла не понимает, почему Джеймс расспрашивает их о свадьбе. Неужели ему не больно выслушивать подобное от человека, которого он любит так долго? Вакандец сжимает челюсти и скручивает пальцы на руках, пытаясь успокоиться. Ему не нравится идеальный Стив, его доброта и святость, не нравится то, что Баки любуется им, как люди в доме Господа упоённо глядят на скульптуры. Хватит.

— Мы сочетались не в церкви, а в буковой аллее. Ты же знаешь, как моя мама обожала это место.

Баки кивает.

— Пригласили священника, расставили лавки. Отец Николас очень удивился, когда я попросил его сочетать нас вне церкви. Сказал, что подобных просьб он ещё не получал. Но так как он служитель Господа, то и вне церкви наш брак будет законным.

— Думаю, твоя мама была бы рада.

— Это только ради неё.

Они поминают ушедшую Сару, которой не повезло вернуться обратно в родной дом из Питерсберга, долго говорят о зарождающемся движении аболиционистов на севере и возможной гражданской войне, которая в скором времени расколет Америку на две части. Вскоре Пегги и Т'Чалла начинают уставать от нескончаемых разговоров двух друзей, поглощённых друг другом и не замечающих вокруг совершенно ничего.

Т'Чалла допивает своё красное вино и просто наблюдает за выражением лица Джеймса. Вакандец сидит у самого края стола, и никто не обращает на него внимания. Белые господа привыкли не замечать чернокожих в комнате. Но отсутствие интереса от Барнса в свою сторону Т'Чалла по непонятной причине принимает за личное оскорбление. Грудь зудит, а вино в бокале заканчивается слишком быстро. Уже ничто не способно унять пожар внутри. Не хватит целого бочонка самого холодного вина. Даже целого погреба.

Ужин заканчивается, когда стрелки часов лениво переваливаются за десять. За окном уже остывающие свежие сумерки, дышащие тихоокеанским ветром. Пегги спешит подняться в свою спальню и стянуть с себя плотный корсет под небесно-голубым платьем, освободиться от трёх юбок и забраться под прохладную простынь. Она уходит первой. Легко целует Стивена в щёку и скрывается за дверями столовой.

Т'Чалла чувствует сводящую зубы неловкость. Он видит необходимость для этих двоих остаться наедине, поэтому поспешно покидает их под предлогом посещения уборной. Но как только Т'Чалла уходит, Барнс задыхается и желает немедленно выйти на воздух.

— Я… Я пойду прогуляюсь перед сном, — говорит он, и Роджерс неуверенно кивает.

— Хорошо. Попрошу слугу подготовить для вас гостевые комнаты.

Барнс криво улыбается.

Он уходит в буковую аллею, которую так любила Сара, ту самую, которую посадил ещё прадед Стивена, первый ирландский переселенец в Калифорнии, чтобы хоть что-то напоминало ему об оставленном за спиной влажном и зелёном Дублине, ту самую, в которой Стив связал свою жизнь с прекрасной Маргарет. Он останавливается у одного из деревьев и откидывается на него спиной. Прохлада ствола успокаивает, а в монотонности шуршания листвы можно услышать свою мелодию.

Когда он увидел Стива, то с трудом сдержал смех. Больше не было того сверлящего грудь отчаяния и боли, когда он думал, а теперь и смотрел на него. Больше не было тоски по неизвестным, потерянным или утраченным временам, когда они были бок о бок сутки напролёт, не расставаясь ни на минуту.

«Должно быть, я выгляжу странно, — пронеслось в его голове, когда Стивен, его дорогой друг, обнял его, — я выгляжу, как прозревший слепец. Неужели все годы я мог любить этого мужчину?»

Как голодные волки, сомнения рвут его на части, Барнс хочет рассказать всему миру, миру в лице Т'Чаллы, что отныне он свободен от неподъёмной любви, но знает, что вакандскому войну нет дела до сантиментов и взаимности. И грудь вновь сверлят буравы при мысли теперь уже о нём.

Барнс не успевает позволить тяжёлым думам разрастись в неохватный ком, как замечает знакомый до трепета силуэт, показавшийся между буковых деревьев.

— Т'Чалла, — он улыбается, видя приближающуюся фигуру. Лунный свет, пронзающий толстые стволы бука, освещает и вновь пропадают с его тёмного лица.

— Я искал тебя, — отвечает ночной гость и останавливается в паре шагов от Барнса. Джеймс встревожен рядом с Т'Чаллой, как и последние несколько дней. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не бросится к нему с объятиями. Но вместо этого с напускной холодностью спрашивает:

— Зачем?

— Хотел убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— Откуда такие мысли?

— Весь ужин ты был очень подавлен, — прощупывает почву Т'Чалла, не зная, какое погружение его ожидает.

— Весь ужин не сводил с меня глаз?

— Да.

— Волнуешься? — Баки откидывается головой на дерево, прижавшись к хрупкой коре спиной.

— Очень.

Они обмениваются обеспокоенными, полными боли и недомолвок взглядами. Джеймса охватывает чувство вины за то, что оставил Т'Чаллу совсем одного за ужином. Он был слишком погружён в свои мысли и одурманен собственной свободой от, казалось бы, нескончаемой любви к лучшему другу.

— Ты любишь его? Роджерса, — спрашивает Т'Чалла и смотрит так внимательно, не желая упустить ни единой гримасы Барнса. Джеймс украдкой ловит его взгляд и слабо улыбается, как старым светлым воспоминаниям.

— Любил, — наконец признаётся Джеймс. Теперь он гордо может сказать об этом в прошедшем времени. — Стив очень важен для меня.

— Ты говорил ему об этом? — напрягается Т'Чалла. Его челюсти крепко сжаты, но он изо всех сил пытается показать, что ему нет никакого дела до прошлого его хозяина.

Баки натужно смеётся:

— Говорил.

Т'Чалла не отрывается от него, терпеливо ожидая продолжения истории.

— Ты знаешь, я долго странствовал со Стэном. В поисках лучшей жизни, себя или своей судьбы. Я не знаю, — Джеймс морщится, вспоминая. — Вернувшись в Питерсберг, я познакомился со Стивеном. Его родители только-только переехали на восточное побережье из-за не прекращающихся войн. Отец Стивена был военным врачом и по долгу службы был вынужден покинуть родную Калифорнию. Я сразу влюбился в Стива, как только увидел эту широкую улыбку, но понимал, что никогда не смогу сказать ему об этом. Я боялся увидеть презрение и ненависть. Всё то, что я испытывал к самому себе всю свою сознательную жизнь. Так прошло почти четыре года. Четыре года я надеялся, что это пройдёт, но с каждым днём становилось только хуже. А потом пришла война. Нам пришлось отбивать наш же город из лап жадных англичан. Город был пропитан нашей кровью и потом, слезами наших матерей. Я знал, что в любой день могу сложить голову на поле боя. И я не мог больше носить это в себе. Я хотел, чтобы перед моей смертью Стивен узнал, что я люблю его.

Вакандец морщится, как от собственной боли, замечая искажённое болезненными воспоминаниями лицо Джеймса.

— Ожидаемо, он не принял это. Сначала решил, что это шутка. Но затем, когда до него дошёл смысл моих слов… Я никогда не видел столько презрения и ужаса в чьих-то глазах, как в тот момент в глазах Стивена. Он сказал, что это против Бога и что гореть мне в аду с этой любовью. Но я знал, как у него болело сердце. Он не хотел терять своего единственного друга.

Баки вздыхает и потирает ноющее левое плечо.

— В тот день я закрыл его, снова бросился спасать, не думая о последствиях. Пуля и осколки от разорвавшегося дула крепко увязли там, где раньше была моя рука, а остальное попало в живот и грудь. Стивен не отходил от меня всё время, пока я лежал в их доме. Он упросил отца взять меня к ним, чтобы круглыми сутками врач был рядом. Руку пришлось отнять, несколько осколков так и не удалось вынуть. А Стив… Он бесконечно просил прощения за те слова, что наговорил мне. Сидел и молился ночами возле моей кровати.

Когда исповедь заканчивается, Т'Чалла осторожно кладёт ладонь на его левое плечо, которое обрывается посередине подвёрнутым и заколотым булавкой рукавом пиджака.

— Я ни секунды не жалел о том, что сделал, — Баки задирает подбородок, и его встречают тёплые понимающие глаза Т'Чаллы.

— Ты спас жизнь достойного человека, — говорит он.

— Даже если бы я не был привязан к нему, я всё равно бы сделал это, — Джеймс поджимает губы. Т'Чалла сбит с толку. Ему хочется верить, что использованное Барнсом слово означает совсем не то, о чём он меньше всего хотел бы думать.

— Так ты связан с ним?

— Нет.

— Хотел бы?

Из уголков светящихся глаз Баки разбегаются тонкие морщинки. Он смотрит в глаза Т'Чаллы и искренне не понимает, почему тот продолжает задавать такие глупые вопросы.

— Нет.

Теперь Т'Чалла не понимает. Меж бровями появляется складка недоумения. Ему казалось, что Джеймс навсегда посвятил себя Стивену. То, каким мечтательным и уязвимым он казался за общим столом и не смотрел в сторону Т'Чаллы…

— Баки, — вакандец смотрит в его глаза, гладит рукой по волосам, — тогда чего ты боишься?

Барнс молчит.

— Завтра мы уже будем в поместье Старков. Я куплю Шури и немедля освобожу вас. Вы уплывете обратно в Африку, я же вернусь в Вирджинию.

— Если не хочешь возвращаться, то и не надо, — отвечает Т'Чалла.

— Поцелуй меня, — рискует Джеймс. Он устал томиться в ожидании. Либо сейчас он лишиться последнего шанса на взаимность, либо впервые обретёт её.

— Ты этого хочешь? — спрашивает вакандец, ведь Барнс прекрасно знает, что значит этот жест и кем они станут друг другу.

— А ты? — слабо улыбается он и стонет. 

Поцелуй Т'Чаллы выбивает из него воздух. Горячий и мягкий, как солнце Ваканды.

Баки прижимается ближе, цепляется рукой за сильную шею, выдыхает в приоткрытые губы и не может поверить, с какой нежностью его вновь касается Т'Чалла. Тот пьёт его душу, отдавая свою взамен, обхватывает руками широкую спину и вжимается всем телом.

— Т'Чалла, — шепчет Барнс, теряясь от нахлынувших чувств. Он никогда не был таким слабым перед другим человеком.

— Всё хорошо, — успокаивает его вакандец, проводит рукой по щеке и вновь соединяет их губы.

Мир плывёт. Даже крон деревьев не слышно. Они сами наблюдают за двумя мужчинами и их нежными объятиями, сами слушают тихие стоны и признания между поцелуями, сами чувствуют вечную любовь.


	10. Семья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: ПОДРОБНОЕ ОПИСАНИЕ ПОСТЕЛЬНОЙ СЦЕНЫ

После долгой беседы они возвращаются в поместье, по дороге разговаривая о всякой ерунде: подгоревшем судаке на ужине, странном домашнем слуге, который смотрит так, словно собирается их убить, и немного мечтают о том, что будут делать, когда окажутся на корабле.

На первом этаже их встречает Стивен. Он выглядит уставшим, дичится на возвратившихся гостей. Свет в доме уже погашен, возможно, поэтому хозяин поместья так мрачен и тих.

— Идёмте, я покажу вам гостевые спальни.

Гости следуют за ним, поднимаясь по мраморным лестницам. Стив несёт свечу, освещая тёмные коридоры, увешанные скромными картинами. Он останавливается у двух дверей в конце крыла дома.

— Прислугу я уже распустил, так что вас никто не потревожит, — он кивает Барнсу и намеревается уйти.

— Стив… — останавливает его Баки. Тот оборачивается, смотрит хмуро. — Спасибо. Извини, даже поговорить не удалось сегодня.

— Думаю, за ужином нам вполне этого хватило, — Стив отмечает их неустанную болтовню за столом. — Ваши пижамы уже готовы. Приятных снов.

— Спокойной ночи, — отвечает Барнс и смотрит вслед другу, пока тот не скрывается за поворотом, утопая в темноте.

Мужчины стоят в коридоре, обмениваясь вопросительными взглядами. Барнс хмыкает, делает шаг к нему навстречу, утыкается лбом в его щёку и шепчет:

— Не бойся. Даже если он догадался, он не выставит нас, не отправит на костёр.

— Я и не боюсь.

Они расходятся, пытаются готовиться ко сну, но проворочавшись пару часов в кроватях, понимают, что сна нет ни в одном глазу. ТʼЧалла срывается и идёт в соседнюю комнату, из которой только что вышел Барнс, вознамерившись сделать то же самое.

— Ты здесь, — он тепло улыбается, впускает ТʼЧаллу в свою спальню. — А я хотел к тебе.

На прикроватной тумбе теплится единственный источник света — масляная лампа со стеклянным закоптившимся горлышком.

— Странно спать в пустой кровати, — отвечает вакандец.

ТʼЧалла с нежностью смотрит на Джеймса и с трудом верит в то, что произошло в буковой аллее, что отныне они связаны.

— Последний раз мы спали на кровати ещё у Бартонов.

— Та койка была гораздо уже, — подмечает ТʼЧалла.

— Да уж. Не понимаю, как мы сумели там уместиться.

— Здесь явно у нас больше места.

— Определённо, — ТʼЧалла наклоняется к сидящему в изголовье напротив него Баки, шепчет: — Хочешь поговорить о размере кровати?

— Угу, — мычит Джеймс в мягкие тёмные губы, накрывшие его рот. — Ты ведь только за этим пришёл.

— Именно, — на выдохе произносит вакандец, обхватив ладонями лицо Барнса. Он вновь тянется к нему, ощущая на затылке цепкие пальцы Джеймса, который прижимает его к себе, углубляя поцелуй, медленными движениями раздвигая губы и пропуская мягкий язык.

ТʼЧалла наклоняет голову, чтобы идеально соединить их, и позволяет поцелую расцвести.

Баки начинает громко дышать, пропуская воздух через нос. Он шарит рукой по широкой спине ТʼЧаллы. Тот напирает, укладывает Барнса на белоснежные подушки, продолжая выцеловывать каждую веснушку и морщинку на его лице.

Он забирается руками под ночную рубаху, оглаживает бока с проступающими рёбрами каждый раз, когда Баки вздыхает полной грудью, гладит плечи, заставляет подняться и задрать руки, чтобы снять одежду.

— Постой, — задыхается Джеймс. — Потуши лампу.

ТʼЧалла едва заметно мотает головой и отодвигает склянку на край тумбы. Жёлтый круг смещается с другой половины кровати, но их тела по-прежнему в облаке сливочного марева.

— Потуши, — просит его Барнс.

— Ты прекрасен, — говорит ТʼЧалла и целует грудь с мелкими белёсыми полосками шрамов и рваные белые всплески побывавших в нём некогда осколков. — Прекрасен, — выдыхает он, опускаясь к животу с тонкой дорожкой волос, к паху, и задирает рубашку.

Баки стонет, отворачивается и сдаётся, позволяя оголить своё беззащитное в эту ночь тело. Рубашка скомканным куском ткани лежит на пустой стороне кровати.

ТʼЧалла возвышается над ним. Он стоит на коленях, обхватив ими бёдра Джеймса.

Барнс лежит на подушках с разметавшимися волосами и закрывает предплечьем правой руки раскрасневшееся искривлённое от стыда лицо.

— Никогда не стыдись себя. Слышишь? — шепчет ТʼЧалла, берёт его руку, целует и легко отводит в сторону. Баки поджимает губы и дышит часто, раздувая ноздри.

— Ты идеален, — звучит как упрёк из уст Джеймса. Он уже видел ТʼЧаллу полностью обнажённым и чувствует невообразимый стыд за свое слабое уродливое тело.

— Ты — это не только твоё тело, — успокаивает ТʼЧалла, наклоняется и соединяет их губы. Баки отвечает, закрывая глаза.

— Разденься. Я тоже хочу видеть тебя, — просит он и единственной рукой тянет вверх грубую рубаху ТʼЧаллы. Тот легко отстраняется и, вцепившись пальцами в ткань на спине, одним движением стягивает её и отбрасывает в сторону.

Его тёмная кожа светится угольной чернью. Баки заворожено охает и любуется своей белой рукой на фоне чёрной груди.

— Ты прекрасен, — улыбается Джеймс и подставляется под горячие поцелуи ТʼЧаллы, сыплющиеся на него отовсюду. Он ласкает его губы, шею, грудь, руками скользит по рёбрам и вздымающемуся животу, прижимается к руке, обрывающемуся плечу с огромным рельефным шрамом, гладит его, трётся лицом и всё шепчет:

— Ты прекрасен, Джеймс. Даже не представляешь, как.

И Баки хочется в это верить, хочется выть от переполняющей грудь нежности и скулить от болезненного возбуждения.

ТʼЧалла чувствует его затвердевшую плоть и спускается, ловко расправляясь со шнурком на штанах, поддерживает Баки за поясницу. Тот упирается пятками в матрас, приподнимает бёдра, и ТʼЧалла стягивает с него светлые хлопковые штаны.

ТʼЧалла немного сползает вниз к изножью кровати, втискивает колено между обнажёнными коленями Барнса, гладит его бёдра, глядит прямо в глаза. Взгляд затуманен. Баки уже размяк, его щёки горят маком от бешено колотящегося сердца.

Вакандец обхватывает его возбуждённый член, прижатый к животу.

— ТʼЧалла, — выдыхает Баки, когда чувствует горячую влажность и упругий язык на своей плоти. Тот опускается, пытаясь вобрать всю длину. С первого раза не выходит. Он выпускает член, облизывает его, помогает ладонью. Барнс проводит пятернёй по его короткому ёжику курчавых волос на голове и забывается. Его тело сейчас не здесь. У него нет тела. Он весь — непрерывное текучее удовольствие. Это всё, что от него остаётся.

ТʼЧалла хватается за его предплечье, безмолвно просит не отпускать, вновь пытается взять глубже, надавливает, расслабляя горло, и утыкается носом в короткие волосы на лобке.

Баки вздрагивает, захлёбывается в собственном стоне, когда ТʼЧалла начинает двигаться. И от одного вида того, как его член погружается в горячий рот, охваченный этими полными губами, как пронзительно смотрят на него чёрные кошачьи глаза, Баки не выдерживает, цепляется ладонью за шею вакандца и поднимает его к себе.

— Боже. Иди сюда, — рычит он, впиваясь в губы, языком прикасаясь к каждому уголку его рта, который доставляет ему столько удовольствия.

— Снимай штаны, — почти приказывает Барнс, легко прикусывая вакандцу нижнюю губу. Тот рукой тянется назад и выпутывается из пижамных штанов, ненадолго разрывая влажные поцелуи.

Он стоит на коленях в изножье кровати с нагим телом и обнажёнными, как нервы, чувствами.

Баки приподнимается на локте, разглядывает его внимательно: каждый мускул, изгиб, шрамы от плети и железа, каждый волос. Он подтягивает к себе ноги и тоже встаёт на колени в дюйме от ТʼЧаллы. Воздух между их телами искрит, волоски на руках дыбом встают. Их возбужденные члены соприкасаются, и ТʼЧалла вздрагивает, закрывая глаза.

Баки гладит его по щеке, смотрит с нежностью и увлекает в очередной поцелуй. Им мало. Они не хотят отрываться друг от друга ни на секунду. Как же поздно они поняли.

ТʼЧалла дышит прерывисто, когда рука Баки скользит вниз по его изборождённой, как весеннее поле, спине, оглаживает ягодицы, бёдра, лобок и обхватывает их члены, сжимает мягко, но уверенно. Баки стонет вакандцу в губы, и тот заключает его в объятия, взаимно изучая его тело.

Барнс делает несколько поступательных движений рукой, влажно выцеловывая твёрдое тело: шею с безумно стучащей артерией, грудь с выстукивающим внутри дикий ритм африканских барабанов сердцем, живот с напрягающимися мышцами, затем сам встаёт на четвереньки и, вцепившись в плечо ТʼЧаллы, чтобы не потерять равновесия, утыкается лбом в низ живота, дышит жарко, гладит языком.

ТʼЧалла кладёт правую руку на голову и проводит по волосам, ловит жадный взгляд Барнса. Тот языком скользит ниже, по члену, втягивает головку и вбирает наполовину, пальцами впиваясь в жилистое плечо.

В воздухе витают тихие вздохи ТʼЧаллы. Он не давит, лишь смотрит сверху вниз на отчаянные и иногда удачные попытки Баки справиться с его крупным членом. Барнс дышит тяжело, поднимая и опуская голову, насаживаясь ртом на каменный ствол.

Дыхание ТʼЧаллы сбивается. Он за руку поднимает Баки обратно на колени, смотрит, как он облизывается, вытирает губы большим пальцем. Глаза — тёмные, пьяные, в уголках собрались солёные слёзы.

— Ложись, — говорит ТʼЧалла, и Барнс подчиняется. Он горячий и разомлевший, позабывший о стыде своего тела. Он приподнимается на локте и удивлённо смотрит на то, как ТʼЧалла на краю кровати наклоняется и целует его ступни, мнёт их сильными руками, гладит лодыжки, острые колени.

— ТʼЧалла, что ты… — Барнса охватывает странное чувство, колющее иглами в самое нутро, острое обожание и режущее, как бритва, привязанность.

Вакандец боится пропустить хоть один дюйм его тела. Целует, трётся лицом, как большая дикая кошка, скользит руками по мраморной коже, столько лет прятавшейся от солнца под грубыми одеждами, ведёт носом по бёдрам, мелкими поцелуями и извилистыми дорожками поднимается к паху, размашисто облизывает член, идёт по животу, и когда оказывается лицом к лицу с Баки, почти стонет, видя, с каким выражением лица тот сходит с ума в ответ. Его глаза стреляют искрами в персиковом свете, сквозь приоткрытые губы пробиваются обжигающие тихие стоны. ТʼЧалла наклоняется и целует пылко, своими бёдрами втираясь между ног Джеймса, чувствует его крепкие голени на своей пояснице.

— Баки, Баки, — тихо повторяет он, убирая с мокрого от пота лица Джеймса налипшие волосы.

ТʼЧалла пропускает свою правую руку между их слившимися телами, обхватывает члены широкой ладонью и ведёт вверх.

Они хрипло и тяжело дышат друг другу в рот, наслаждаясь, то и дело обмениваясь короткими поцелуями. Баки морщится и шепчет отрывисто:

— Возьми…меня.

ТʼЧалла останавливается, смотрит на него вопросительно, словно ослышался, даже испуганно.

— Ты делал это с женщинами?

— Да, — слышит Баки тихий ответ.

— Это как с женщинами. Только со мной.

— Я не хочу делать тебе больно, — ТʼЧалла утыкается носом в шею, целует осторожно.

— Я мечтаю об этом с нашей первой встречи. Представлял себе, как ты ворвешься в мой кабинет и возьмёшь меня прямо на столе.

— Почти так и было, — отвечает вакандец, и они смеются. — Скажи мне, что делать.

— Тебе всё-таки придется потушить лампу.

Вакандец хмурится, а Баки только одобряюще кивает. ТʼЧалла тянется за стеклянной лампой на тумбе, поднимает стеклянное горло и тушит пламя пальцами. Комната погружается в светлую ночь, которая лишь кажется холодной.

— Хорошо. Зачерпни масла, — диктует Барнс, и ТʼЧалла быстрым движением откручивает верхнюю часть и обмакивает пальцы правой руки в тёплом масле.

— А теперь иди ко мне, — Баки откидывается на подушки и шире раздвигает ноги, подкладывает под поясницу скомканное одеяло.

ТʼЧалла сглатывает, становится чуть дальше, садится на пятки, желая увидеть Баки со всех углов, наклоняется над ним, ставит левую руку рядом с его плечом. Баки глядит дерзко, с вызовом, быстро облизывает красные от долгих и терзающих поцелуев губы и приказывает:

— Медленно, сначала одним-двумя пальцами. Согнёшь их немного. Хотя сам всё поймёшь, — еле слышно говорит Баки и направляет его ладонь к своим ягодицам.

ТʼЧалла делает всё, как ему сказали, оглаживает ложбинку между ягодиц, смазывает маслом, медленно вводит один палец, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Барнса. Тот расслабленно лежит на подушках, следит за всяким движением. Вакандец облизывает губы, скользит чуть глубже и сгибает палец, Джеймс вздрагивает, тогда он повторяет, ещё и ещё, любуясь его вздымающейся грудью и дрожащим членом.

Он осторожно добавляет ещё один палец, снова сгибает, учащает движение. Баки рвано дышит, глядит на него из-под опущенных век, словно злится, лицо напряжено. ТʼЧалла наклоняется, не выпуская пальцев из него, обхватывает его член и берёт в рот.

Барнс вздрагивает, кладёт руку на плечо ТʼЧаллы. Тот словно издевается, втягивает щеки, высасывая последнее терпение и стойкость из него, быстрее скользит пальцами.

— По… постой, — пытается остановить его Барнс, — иначе я скоро…

ТʼЧалла выпускает его член и глядит хитро в одурманенные глаза.

— Точно только женщины, — хохочет Джеймс, накрывая свой вспотевший лоб ладонью.

Вакандец молчит, снова заглатывает член, доводя Барнса практически до края, и тот не замечает, как в нём уже оказываются три пальца, упорно растягивающие его. ТʼЧалла выпускает член изо рта, облизывается, продолжая внутри массировать чувствительную точку.

Джеймс всхлипывает, уже со злостью смотрит на своего мучителя.

— Хватит… Хватит. Иди уже сюда, — шипит он.

ТʼЧалла следует каждому слову. Он вынимает пальцы, возвращается к лампе, зачёрпывает ещё, разливает на простыни, размазывает жидкость по всей длине своего члена и нависает над Баки.

— Давай, — требует он.

Вакандец притягивает его к себе за колени, приставляет член к входу и замирает.

— Давай, — почти скулит Барнс. Он обхватывает ТʼЧаллу ногами и тянется рукой. ТʼЧалла выдыхает и осторожно надавливает, медленно погружаясь в тесное тело. Баки сжимает зубы, не в силах сдержать низкий стон боли. Он уже позабыл, каково это поначалу.

— Баки, — взволнованно шепчет ТʼЧалла.

— Всё в порядке, — голос его дрожит, — продолжай.

Вакандец двигается медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром погружаясь и вновь выходя из его тела. Ему многих усилий стоит не кончить прямо сейчас. Баки под ним — сама сумеречная красота: белый, с порозовевшими щеками, коралловыми росчерками пальцев на бёдрах и груди. ТʼЧалла не видит этого, но чувствует по тому, какой он горячий в тех местах, где ТʼЧалла к нему прикасался.

Баки стонет сладко, касается языком уха ТʼЧаллы, шепчет всякую несуразицу, прижимается всем телом, цепляется рукой за его спину, как за спасательный круг.

ТʼЧалла держит его крепко, целует мокрое от пота лицо, шею и ощущает, как Барнс начинает подаваться ему навстречу, навстречу его члену, желая ускориться.

Вакандец учащает толчки: резкий вперёд и медленное скольжение назад. Баки теснее прижимается к нему, давит голенями на спину, и ТʼЧалла уже не бережёт сил, толчки становятся короче, резче. Он дышит им в такт, почти рычит.

— Давай… давай в меня, — вырывается у Баки, и ТʼЧалла с громким выдохом кончает, тесно прижимаясь бёдрами и животом к ягодицам и члену Джеймса.

Он целует его, гладит по волосам, потом садится на пятки. Его ещё не опавший член выскальзывает, вытягивая за собой ниточку семени. Плоть Джеймса ещё возбуждена и тверда. Он лежит, распластанный на простыне и улыбается пьяно.

ТʼЧалла наклоняется к нему, берёт его член в рот, вновь запускает пальцы внутрь, сразу три. Там горячо и влажно от масла и оставшегося семени. Баки не ожидает такого и не может сдержать стона. В конце концов здесь нет никого в радиусе ста метров, можно и пошуметь.

Вакандец с усилием принимает на всю длину, завтра он точно будет хрипеть, но ему так хочется доставить Баки единственное запоминающееся ему удовольствие. Поэтому он заглатывает, как может, держа основание левой рукой, а второй — круговыми движениями массируя точку внутри.

И Джеймс срывается. Поджимает колени, хватается рукой за плечо вакандца, мышцы живота сокращаются. Семя выходит резкими толчками, и ТʼЧалла высасывает его до последней капли, пока Джеймс не начинает шипеть от болезненных ощущений.

— Ты ненормальный, — говорит он, когда ТʼЧалла ложится рядом и целует его лениво, проводит по тёмным курчавым волосам, мокрым от пота. — Стив нас убьёт за испачканные простыни.

ТʼЧалла морщится, и Баки смеётся над ним.

— Не нужно было его упоминать, да?

ТʼЧалла молчит, закрывает глаза и подтягивает к себе Баки, утыкается в макушку носом, положив его голову на свою грудь.

— Ревнуешь?

— Нет.

— Даже самую малость?

— Ну, может, совсем чуть-чуть, — улыбается ТʼЧалла.

~KA~

К рассвету ТʼЧалла отправляется в свою спальню, чтобы поутру прислуга не обнаружила их обнажёнными в неразрывных объятиях друг друга. Он забирается в свою постель, закидывает руки за голову и уже не засыпает до подъёма домашних, разглядывая медленно меняющий свой цвет потолок комнаты. Как из серо-синего полотна он, подобно морской волне, захвачен яркими розовыми акварельными переливами, постепенно переходящими в оранжевые всполохи.

Он встречается с Баки и хозяевами поместьями за завтраком. Баки игриво поглядывает на него пока никто не видит, улыбается и, отводя взгляд, облизывает губы, вспоминая события сегодняшней ночи.

Стивен хмур и серьёзен. Сидит со сдвинутыми бровями и отстранённым взглядом смотрит на желтоглазую яичницу с беконом перед носом.

— Баки, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — говорит Роджерс, и ТʼЧалла подозрительно и с опаской смотрит на него. Неужели вчера они были слишком неосторожны? ТʼЧалла никогда не простит себе, если поставил под вопрос репутацию Баки.

— Да? — Баки утирает губы уголком салфетки. — Я тоже хотел поговорить с тобой.

— Идём в мой кабинет.

Роджерс встаёт и просит проследовать за ним. Баки проходит мимо сидящего на углу стола ТʼЧаллы и мимолётно касается его плеча, чтобы показать, что всё в порядке. Вакандец вздрагивает и доедает свой завтрак, борясь с подступающими приступами тошнотворной ревности.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Баки в спину, когда они оказываются в кабинете Стивена.

— Закрой дверь, — просит он и садится за свой стол.

Баки возвращается к дверям и запирает их на замок, непонимающе хмурясь такому поведению друга.

— Так что? — повторяется Баки, садясь на стул напротив рабочего стола с зелёным натянутым сверху сукном. Барнс берёт пресс-папье и раскачивает его пальцем.

— Я знаю о вас с ТʼЧаллой.

Джеймс задерживает дыхание. Пресс-папье бесшумно качается, пока не приходит к привычному равновесию.

— О чём ты? — Баки пытается притвориться, что не понимает.

— Вчера я видел вас в аллее.

— Ох, чёрт. Стив…

— Я пошёл искать тебя, хотел пригласить пропустить со мной бокал виски, но ты был слишком занят, — Стив поджимает губы, смотрит в стол, словно нечто увлекательное изображено на пустой зелёной ткани.

Баки ёрзает на стуле, поправляет воротник, прочищает горло.

— Как думаешь, почему я выделил вам спальни в дальнем крыле и велел прислуге не соваться?

Барнс закрывает глаза ладонью.

— Ты знал.

— Баки… Меня совершенно не волнует то, с кем ты делишь постель.

— Тогда зачем ты завёл этот разговор?

Стивен впервые поднимает голову и смотрит с тоской на друга.

— Будьте осторожны.

У Баки захватывает дыхание. Он не может поверить в то, что слышит.

— Не каждый поймёт и примет ваши отношения. Сам знаешь, как я отнесся к тому, когда ты признался мне. И мне до сих пор совестно перед тобой.

— Стив… Мы уже это проходили.

— И я буду снова и снова просить у тебя прощения за это, пока ты меня не прикончишь, — улыбается Роджерс, и Джеймс мягко отвечает на его улыбку.

— Ты любишь его? — спрашивает Стив, искренне интересуясь состоянием Барнса. Тот светло улыбается, отводит взгляд, и по комнате рассыпается его легкий смех.

— Что? — удивляется Роджерс.

— Да. Люблю.

Губы Стивена изгибаются в счастливой улыбке.

— Надеюсь, он осознаёт, какой замечательный парень ему достался.

— Думаю, в полной мере.

Они некоторое время молчат. Стивен вынимает из верхнего выдвижного шкафчика стола коробку сигар и предлагает Баки, тот с удовольствием принимает.

— Спасибо, — говорит он. — За сигарами принято обсуждать бизнес.

Стив вздёргивает бровь.

— Ты ведь не забыл, у меня к тебе тоже есть разговор. Делового толка.

Интерес Стивена разрастается, как сигаретный дым в комнате. Барнс суёт руку во внутренний карман и достаёт сложенные в несколько раз бумаги и ассигнации. Они измяты, углы обтрёпаны, местами изорваны, а в некоторых местах можно заметить мелкие красные пятна.

— Это кровь, — отвечает на немой вопрос Барнс и расправляет выложенные на стол документы. Стив оглядывает их внимательно, откладывает сигару в пепельницу и берёт некоторые из них в руки, чтобы лучше разглядеть.

— Возле Блу-Риджа на нас напала банда головорезов. Они украли все мои бумаги, но им не удалось далеко уйти. Точнее, они вообще никуда не ушли. ТʼЧалла задал им трёпку. Потом я нашёл украденное и вернул себе. Даже, кажется, разбогател на двести долларов, — с лёгкостью говорит он о том нападении, как о рядовой ситуации.

— Не могу поверить, Бак, — Стивен пересчитывает листы. — Это вольные на всех твоих рабов?

— Да. Плюс, — он тычет пальцем, как шпагой, в самую крупную бумагу, — это документы на передачу тебе дома и земель. Осталась моя подпись. Где перо?

— Я… Я не понимаю, — мотает головой Стив.

Барнс цыкает.

— Я давно хотел уехать на Аляску или в Канаду, туда, где меньше людей. Поставил себе цель, выплатить все долги, продать поместье, потом на эти деньги купить себе хижину в лесу и жить спокойно.

— Но что изменилось?

— Ты написал и пригласил на свадьбу. Тогда я подумал, а зачем ждать? Я собрал все документы, прихватил с собой ТʼЧаллу, решив, что передам тебе документы. Ты продашь моё поместье и выплатишь остаток долга. Или можешь оставить его себе, а долги иссякнут к концу этого года. Но вольные ты обязан отдать.

Роджерс сидит со сдвинутыми бровями и по-прежнему не понимает, почему его друг принял такое решение.

— Куда ты теперь направляешься?

— В Ваканду.

Стивен издевательски смеётся.

— Ваканда? Ты только что это выдумал?

— Нет. Это родной дом ТʼЧаллы.

— Господи, Бак. Ты, правда, не шутишь?

— Нет. Я не принадлежу этой земле, Стивен. Никогда не принадлежал. Всю жизнь провёл в поисках, но…

— И побег с ТʼЧаллой ты считаешь выходом?

— На его земле мы не будем изгоями, — Барнс кривит губы. — Где перо?

Стивен тяжело вздыхает и достаёт из шкафчика набор. Пробка из стеклянной чернильницы синего стекла выходит с хлопающим звуком. Баки макает в неё перо и оставляет свою витиеватую подпись на документе на дом.

— Всё. Вся моя прошлая жизнь теперь принадлежит тебе.

Роджерс сидит и устало смотрит на него.

— Значит, это наша последняя встреча?

Баки поднимает взгляд.

— Выходит, что так.

Стивен поднимается, поправляет пиджак, подходит к Барнсу и обнимает крепко.

— Позаботься о моих рабах. Они — хорошие люди и достойны лучшей жизни. Освободи их. Дай им работу, Стив. Ты — добрый человек, — сбивчиво шепчет Баки с тяжёлым сердцем.

— Ты уже освободил их.

Роджерс быстро кивает, и Баки не может не заметить влагу в глазах друга.

— Может быть, в другой жизни мы ещё встретимся с тобой, — говорит Баки.

— Может быть.

Они снова обмениваются короткими объятиями и выходят из кабинета.

— Если Старк будет вредничать, пришли мне письмо, — говорит Стив, когда они выходят на крыльцо.

ТʼЧалла уже ожидает, держа коней за поводья. Он угрюм и чем-то недоволен. Рядом стоит счастливая, но немного опечаленная скорым отъездом Пегги, сжимая в руках корзину с пушистыми персиками.

— Ты знаешь, двери моего дома всегда открыты для тебя, Бак, — Стивен кладёт руку на его плечо и крепко сжимает. Барнс кивает.

— Прощай.

— Прощай.

Баки подходит к Пегги, невесомо целует её руку, но девушка обнимает его, бросив на землю корзинку.

— Ты — хороший человек, Баки Барнс, — она улыбается. — Я счастлива, что у моего мужа есть такой друг.

— А я счастлив, что у моего друга есть такая прекрасная жена.

Она выдавливает из себя улыбку, вздыхает и целует его в щёку. Стивен грустно улыбается, наблюдая за этой сценой прощания. Он уважительно кивает ТʼЧалле, тот лишь слегка наклоняет голову, отвечая ему, и после машет рукой в удаляющиеся спины путников.

~KA~  


До Санта-Моники они добираются менее чем за два часа, и путники поражены разницей двух жмущихся друг к другу городов. Если Глендейл был заполнен мексиканцами и простыми рабочими, то Санта-Моника выглядела как место для праздных богатеев, которые устали тратить деньги и приехали сюда, чтобы дожить остаток своих дней в компании теннессийского виски и красивой чернокожей служанки, которая в отличие от жены, никогда не скажет слова поперёк.

Поместье Старка было внушительным. Оно занимало не большую территорию, как у Роджерсов, без необъятной прилегающей земли с персиковыми деревьями и хлопковыми полями. Это был двухэтажный дом из гранита и мрамора с изящным и тонким венецианским стеклом в прозрачных блестящих окнах.

Энтони Старк владел несколькими сталелитейными заводами на юге страны, по сути, держал в руках всё оружие Америки. Более праздного и скучающего человека, чем Тони Старк, стоило ещё поискать. Единственным развлечением для него были верховая езда и карточные игры, которые и привели к нему путников.

У высоких литых чугунных ворот их встретил пожилой белый дворецкий, что удивило Барнса и ТʼЧаллу. Мужчина назвался Джарвисом, поинтересовался, откуда к ним прибыли и для какой цели.

— Меня зовут Баки Барнс. Вчера мистер Роджерс отправил мистеру Старку письмо о том, что мы заглянем к нему по одному очень важному делу.

— Ах, мистер Барнс, — Джарвис легко поклонился, отпер ворота и пропустил всадников.

— Идёмте за мной, о лошадях позаботится Мишель, — дворецкий указал на приближающегося к ним молодого квартерона.

Мальчик кивнул и скрылся в каменной конюшне. Барнс только восхищённо поднял брови. Этот Старк мог позволить себе даже каменные конюшни.

Убранство дома оказалось весьма изысканным и богатым: изумрудного цвета стены, украшенные позолоченной барельефной лепниной и картинами современных художников, мебель с качественной обивкой.

— За мной, молодые люди, на второй этаж, — весьма учтиво просит Джарвис и поднимается по широкой, расширяющейся по краям лестнице с массивными перилами. Баки морщится, чувствуя себя неуютно в своем замызганном драном пальто и запылённой шляпе. Он оглядывается на ТʼЧаллу, но того, кажется, не волнует их внешний вид. Мужчина напряжён и всё время оглядывается по сторонам в ожидании встречи с сестрой. Барнс уверен, зверь чует.

Джарвис легко стучится, ждёт тихого ответа с той стороны и приоткрывает дверь.

— К вам гости, сэр.

— Кто там?

— Мистер Барнс и мистер… ещё некий господин, чьего имени я не припомню, — морщится он.

— Мистер Барнс и ТʼЧалла, должно быть, — слышат гости низкий голос хозяина. — Пускай их.

Джеймс и ТʼЧалла заходят, обнаруживая Старка на тёмно-синей кушетке с томиком стихов в руках.

— Добрый день, мистер Старк, — первым здоровается Барнс. Энтони подходит к ним и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Рука крепкая и сухая. ТʼЧалла не удосуживается даже взгляда.

— Добрый, мистер Барнс. Я ждал вас к ужину. Через пару часов будет готов обед из свежих морепродуктов. Не желаете остаться?

— Нет, — вежливо отказывается Барнс. — Мы должны спешить.

— Да будет вам. Ко мне редко захаживают гости. Говорят, что у меня скверный характер.

— А это не так? — язвит Барнс. Ему не нравится то пренебрежение, которое он проявляет к ТʼЧалле.

— А вы за словом в карман не полезете, мистер Барнс.

— У меня их нет, увы, — Джеймс запускает руку в карман и улыбается с каменным лицом.

— Так понимаю, на развлечения вы не настроены, мистер Барнс.

— Ничего личного, только бизнес.

— Ах, бизнес. Та тощая рабыня — ваш бизнес? — Старк достает сигару и падает обратно на кушетку, не предложив гостям даже присесть. Барнс садится напротив него, чтобы посмотреть, насколько хватит терпения Тони.

— Я — не работорговец.

— А кто этот черномазый? — Старк наконец замечает вакандца, стоящего с непроницаемым лицом.

— Он — свободный человек.

— Вы шутите!

— Нет. Я собственноручно выдал ему вольную.

— Вы были пьяны? Как можно ниггера отпустить? Разве вы выпускаете на свободу собак из псарни?

— Нет. Но не дело хозяина — их мучить. А если вы считаете, что рабы, как и животные, заслуживают страдания и заточения, то нам нужно быстрее заканчивать этот разговор.

— Эта рабыня — его сестра?

Барнс кивает. Старк тяжело вздыхает. Ему очень не хочется расставаться с Шури, но таков карточный долг. И прошлую партию Старк проиграл Роджерсу любую просьбу со стороны. И Стивен решает потратить это бесценное желание на передачу рабыни его старому другу Баки Барнсу.

— Она его сестра.

— Вы всю жизнь воссоединением бедных негритянских семей занимаетесь? — язвит Тони.

— Нет. Только начал.

— Вам повезло, что первое дело будет удачным, — Старк тушит начатую сигару.

— Где моя сестра? — подаёт голос ТʼЧалла.

— У-у-у. Он умеет говорить.

— Мистер Старк. Давайте вернёмся к Шури. Вы подготовили бумаги? — перебивает его Барнс.

— Разумеется, — хмыкает Старк, встаёт и подходит к полке с книгами, открывает фолиант с тёмной обложкой, и между желтых страниц появляется вольная Шури.

— Что вы с ней сделаете, мистер Барнс? — Старк передает ему бумагу.

— Освобожу.

— Вы… — начинает Старк, но ловит испепеляющий взгляд вакандца, и ему становится не по себе.

— Не могли бы вы позвать Шури? — интересуется Баки, глазами пробегаясь по заранее заполненной вольной.

— Конечно, — Старк с кислой миной на лице дёргает за небольшой рычажок у книжной полки, и через минуту в комнате появляется полная чернокожая служанка в голубых одеждах.

— Мистер Старк? — робко спрашивает она, прежде чем войти в комнату.

— Кэролин. Не могла бы ты приготовить для нас чаю?

— Всё будет сделано, мистер Старк, — она быстро кланяется и спешит удалиться с глаз хозяина, но он ее останавливает.

— Кэролин, пускай чай принесёт Шури. Хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— И ничего не говори о наших гостях. Ты их не видела, — он ей подмигивает, и служанка удаляется с улыбкой на лице.

— Решили устроить сюрприз? — спрашивает Баки.

— Вроде того. Люблю концерты.

ТʼЧалла заметно волнуется. Он едва может унять дрожь в руках, когда слышит тихий стук в дверь. Их разделяет лишь одна стена!

— Войдите!

— Мистер Старк, — шепчет девушка, не поднимая взгляда, и входит в комнату. ТʼЧалла замирает. По его щеке катится слеза.

— Поприветствуй наших гостей, Шури.

Девушка поднимает голову, и её лицо теряет краску.

— ТʼЧалла! — восклицает она. Из её тонких рук на пол летит серебряный поднос, фарфоровые чашки и блюдца брызжут и звенят острыми осколками по натёртому до блеска паркету, и чай разливается тёмными озёрами.

Девушка оседает на пол, потеряв всякие силы, и плачет, плачет навзрыд от разрывающего грудь счастья. Она с трудом поднимает голову, когда ТʼЧалла бросается к ней, приклоняет колени и прижимает к своей груди. Из её чёрных блестящих глаз бегут слёзы и тают в рубашке на крепком плече брата.

— Шури, Шури, Шури, — вторит ТʼЧалла, расцеловывая её лоб, щёки, губы. Он не может насмотреться, не может выпустить ни на секунду.

Они говорят друг с другом на вакандском, горячо перешёптываются о чём-то, теперь им можно не скрывать собственных чувств и мыслей даже перед белыми людьми. Вакандец утирает её слезы между словами, снова целует.

— Ох, Шури. Ты опять всё разлила, — напускно ворчит Старк, нетронутый сценой воссоединения.

Джеймс зло сжимает губы и осуждающе смотрит на Старка. Тот ловит гневный взгляд гостя, фыркает и опускает глаза. Не может поверить, что его пристыдили в собственном доме.

Они молчат, выслушивая неизвестное наречие и затихающие женские всхлипы. ТʼЧалла гладит сестру по волосам, успокаивающе ласково бормочет. Белый чепец Шури слетел с головы и лежит на полу, впитывая разлитый чай с бергамотом.

Они сидят в объятиях почти полчаса, обмениваясь долгими репликами. После ТʼЧалла что-то долго и сосредоточенно ей рассказывает, и после этих слов Шури поднимает глаза на Барнса.

— Это вы, — шепчет она, и брат помогает ей встать на ноги.

Барнс тоже поднимается. Он и так чувствовал себя неловко всё это время, глядя на их счастливую встречу и трогательные слёзы радости.

— Позвольте мне обнять вас, — просит она и робко улыбается, протягивая обтянутые голубым шелком руки.

Баки подходит к ней, замечая неподдельный восторг и счастье в глазах ТʼЧаллы, и она прижимается к нему крепко, как к своему собственному брату.

— Спасибо вам.

Джеймс неловко кладет ей руку на спину, и они разрывают объятия. После ТʼЧалла вновь говорит ей о чём-то, что весьма удивляет Шури. Он словно делится с ней секретом, изредка поглядывая на уставшего Старка. Он сбивчив и неуверен, хоть и говорит на родном языке. Когда же заканчивает, Шури гладит его по щеке и отвечает, наблюдая, как светлеет лицо брата.

Внимание девушки снова обращено к Джеймсу. Тот в смятении осматривается по сторонам, будто здесь есть ещё кто-то, к кому она хочет обратиться.

— ТʼЧалла мне рассказал, — говорит она и кладет ладонь на шершавую щёку мужчины. — Рассказал о вашем выборе.

Барнс сглатывает, пытаясь побороть волнение. Он с трудом верит, что ТʼЧалла отважился поведать сестре о их отношениях.

— Вы очень достойный человек, — еле слышно выдыхает она, чтобы отгородиться от Старка. — И вы достойны любви. Я очень рада, что он больше не одинок.

Джеймс закрывает глаза и вздыхает с облегчением, принимая тепло её ладони, как тепло собственной матери, потерянной в раннем детстве. Всю свою жизнь ему приходилось скрывать свою сущность, но в последние дни пребывания на земле среди людей, которых он ненавидит, самые важные и дорогие говорят ему о том, что принимают его таким, каков он есть.

— Теперь ты свободна, Шури.

Её лицо остается прежним, эта новость никак не отражается в выразительных глазах. После встречи с братом её больше ничего не волнует.

В этот момент Старк уже находился у задней двери, желая незаметно покинуть комнату и оставить странных посетителей наедине.

— Мистер Старк, — слышит он тихий женский голос и замирает с протянутой к ручке двери ладонью.

— Да, Шури? — он оборачивается. Его губы растянуты в полуулыбке.

— Так вы отпускаете меня?

— Отныне ты свободна. Скажи спасибо мистеру Стивену Роджерсу, другу этого чудаковатого господина, — он кивает в сторону Джеймса.

— Я хочу сказать спасибо вам.

Старк обрывает себя на полуслове. Он не ожидал подобных речей в свою сторону.

— Вы были хорошим хозяином эти два года. Я рада, что оказалась в ваших руках.

Энтони краснеет в удивлении и отводит взгляд. Ему нравились ошибки, с которым говорила Шури, её наивность и чистота. Он готов был поспорить, что вакандка даже не поняла, что может подразумевать эта фраза.

— Я очень рад слышать это от тебя, Шури.

Она улыбается Старку в ответ, и тот покидает комнату.

— Ты смутила Тони Старка, — удивляется Барнс.

— Как давно вы установили связь? — спрашивает Шури, когда они остаются втроём. Она искренне переживает за брата. Связывание для вакандцев — один из важнейших ритуалов в жизни. Именно он определяет твоего спутника и после смерти.

— Вчера.

Она легко улыбается.

— Я так боялась, что ты не захочешь связывать себя ни с кем, кроме семьи, — она вновь обнимает брата, и он обхватывает её хрупкое тело своими жилистыми руками.

— Мы отправляемся домой?

— Да.


	11. Прощай, Америка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: ПОДРОБНЫЕ ОПИСАНИЯ СЦЕН НАСИЛИЯ

Шури не медлит ни секунды. Она мчится на первый этаж в свою скромную комнату, сворачивает котомку с исподним и скромным чёрным платьем и, не оглядываясь, покидает свой тёмный уголок, как покинула некогда клетку с толстыми прутьями на корабле, как покинула дом мистера Шнайдера, с чистой головой и легким сердцем. Отныне она свободная женщина.

Она коротко прощается с Кэролин, та счастлива непомерно, слёзы струятся по её полному чёрному лицу. Девушка улыбается искренне и пылко обнимает лучшую подругу. Теперь плачут обе. От счастья и спешного расставания. От осознания бесконечно длящейся неволи для одной и вызывающего счастья, излучаемого всем телом Шури.

Т’Чалла обнимает Кэролин, как свою родную сестру, успокаивает. Они покидают дом, спинами ощущая взгляд Энтони Старка. Он стоит у окна в кабинете и тяжёлым взглядом провожает Шури, сидящую на одной лошади с братом. Она оборачивается на дом, как знает, что эти тёмные глаза не отпустят её, пока она не исчезнет за поворотом, и ловит момент, в который Старк отстраняется за жёлтую штору, словно прячась и отказываясь от всех мыслей и чувств к этой молодой женщине.

Всю дорогу до Лос-Анджелеса они слушают истории Шури о мистере Шнайдере, человеке богобоязненном и уверенном в том, что рабы стоят чуть выше обезьян, поэтому его невольникам часто доставалось и кулаками, и плетью. Белые господа любят ссылаться на Священное Писание, в частности на строки о том, что один народ может подчинить себе другой, что один человек может владеть другим как собственностью и наказывать его безжалостно, словно животное. Только чёрным невдомек, какие строки — правда, какие — ложь. Проще безоговорочно поверить тем, кто может убить тебя одним ударом свинцовой пули, чем ставить под сомнение слова их бессмертного бога.

Мистер Шнайдер, хоть и выглядел благородным, добродушным и щедрым человеком, на деле оказался скабрезным, мелочным и жестоким к любого рода изъяну, слову, сказанному поперёк, греховному помыслу или деянию как от своих рабов, так и от домашних. Он держал их на голодном пайке, контролировал каждую юбку, стежок и пуговицу, каждую крошку, попавшую в рот. Подобные действия он объяснял неотвратимостью Царства Небесного и что каждая душа должна страдать и испытывать нужду, дабы очиститься от плотских желаний и первородного греха, что несет каждый из нас.

Несмотря на его жестокий контроль и порой переходящую всякие границы экономию, Шнайдер обанкротился, проиграв в карты всё до последнего цента. Хоть мистер Шнайдер и был постоянным и смиренным прихожанином, слова о совратившем его душу дьяволе не впечатлили ни ростовщиков, ни банки.

— Как же его семья? — удивляется Барнс, выслушивая рассказ об одном из самых лицемерных людей Америки.

— Миссис Шнайдер отбыла со своим сыном к матери после того, как её мужа бросили за решётку. Потом начали распродавать имущество. Сначала с молотка ушло поместье вместе с мебелью, хотя… Что назвать мебелью? — Шури смеется, вспоминая, с каким трепетом хозяин относился к своим картинам и венецианской посуде и каким жестоким был при этом с людьми. — После распродали нас вместе с землей.

— Тебя выкупил Энтони Старк?

— Да. Вы не подумайте, — она прижимается к спине брата, — он добрый человек. Только вредничает иногда. Особенно в те моменты, когда ему не нравится то, что дóлжно делать.

— Он хорошо обходился с тобой?

— Очень, — Т’Чалла кожей чувствует её улыбку.

— Он пытался связаться с тобой? — волнуется брат. Баки сводит брови, вслушиваясь в их разговор.

— Нет, что ты! — снова легкий смех. — Мистер Старк слишком горд, чтобы признать любовь к рабыне.

— Твой бог и твои люди действительно странные, Баки, — хмыкает Т’Чалла, повернувшись к Джеймсу. Барнс едет верхом по их левую руку.

— Почему?

— В вашей вере гордыня — один из смертных грехов. Но именно ей переполняется каждый, чтобы отгородиться от счастья. Слишком горд, чтобы простить друга, слишком горд, чтобы попросить прощения у матери, слишком горд, чтобы признать чувства к рабыне.

— Людям нравится чувствовать себя несчастными, — грустно улыбается Баки, осознавая правдивость слов, — поэтому они придумали тысячи правил и ограничений, которые бы запрещали им быть теми, кто они есть, делать то, что им нравится, любить тех, кого они хотят любить.

— Тогда тебе понравится Ваканда, — светится девушка, — у нас единственное ограничение — не причиняй никому вреда.

Т’Чалла ловит вопросительный взгляд Барнса, и Шури заливисто смеется.

— Т’Чалла рассказал мне, что ты хочешь поехать с нами. Чикур будет рада с тобой познакомиться! Хотя я не знаю, там ли ещё она, — последние слова Шури произносит еле слышно.

— Кто такая Чикур?

— Это наша… — она запинается, что-то быстро спрашивает у брата, тот морщится, отрицательно качает головой. — Мы не знаем этого слова на английском. Она наша tenalma. Та, что разговаривает с богами.

— Жрица, — помогает Баки.

— У неё самые вкусные naihre на всем побережье. Ты должен это попробовать! — восклицает она, глядя на Барнса.

— Слишком много вакандского для одного дня, — смеётся он.

— Разве Т’Чалла не учил тебя нашему языку?

— Как-то не срослось, — отвечает Баки и улыбается Т’Чалле.  
Шури тычет брата в бок и с наигранным возмущением произносит:

— Ты связан с ним! Что в деревне подумают, когда мы приедем? Он ведь ни слова по-вакандски не понимает. Засмеют!

Т’Чалла широко улыбается, не отрывая взгляда от Баки.

— У нас ещё достаточно времени.

— Мы ждали три года, Т’Чалла, а сейчас стало совсем невмоготу, — шепчет Шури и прижимается к брату крепко-крепко.

Она украдкой улыбается, вглядываясь в россыпь цветных крыш на медленно приближающихся холмах. Спина брата пахнет вяленым мясом и прелой травой. Она тёплая и твердая, как глиняная стена вакандской хижины. Шури кажется, что она дома.

В город они входят вместе со спускающимся к зеленым холмам солнцем. Путники утомлены, но невероятно счастливы и довольны собой.

Барнс сразу же начинает поиски торговых компаний, готовых принять на борт двух чернокожих с их белым хозяином. Они решают выдать себя за рабов Баки, чтобы было меньше проволочек с происхождением и достоверностью вольных бумаг, чтобы не чувствовать на себе удивлённых и исполненных ненависти взглядов.

Т’Чалла напряжен и молчалив с той самой секунды, как они ступили на улицы города. Он покорно ходит следом за Шури и Баки, вперив глаза в пыльные улицы, или бездумно рассматривает мелкий узор на юбке сестры.

— Т’Чалла, — Баки легко касается его локтя, — ты в порядке?

Вакандец не отвечает, делает вид, что не слышал, пытаясь прогнать из головы дурные мысли, а из души — демонов сомнения и тревоги. Он вымученно улыбается и вновь ищет закономерность в узоре на ткани.

Джеймс обходит несколько торговых компаний, представители которых, как заученную годами мантру, повторяют снова и снова:

— Отдельных мест в каюте для чернокожих не выделяем.

Даже если бы Барнс настаивал и утверждал, что они его личные слуги и он непременно нуждается в их помощи, ему бы отвечали, что не хотят быть наказанными за нарушение закона цитатой: «Расположение в одном помещении мужчины и женщины не состоящих в браке карается пятью годами тюрьмы для обоих, если в помещении не присутствовали минимум два свидетеля». Барнс не мог допустить, чтобы Шури осталась в общих каютах с остальными рабами, раз отдельная каюта чернокожим не полагалась.

Спустя несколько часов утомительных поисков Джеймс отправляет Шури и Т’Чаллу в деревню чернокожих, что располагается в паре километров от Лос-Анджелеса, среди шёлковых зелёно-рыжих холмов. Местные жители разрешают им остаться в конюшне у самого края деревушки, которая заменяет любому проезжему и таверну, и харчевню, и гостиницу. Белые сюда не захаживают, а чёрные гости всегда рады любой ночлежке, лишь бы была крыша над головой, да тепло под боком.

~KA~

Когда Барнс возвращается из города, деревня уже спит. Улицы пусты и безмолвны, никаких бегающих кур и чумазых ребятишек, никаких женщин с ушатами выстиранного белья и плюющихся табаком направо и налево мужиков с истертыми от работ в поле ладонями.

В конюшне сухо и свежо. К вечеру из открытых окон и дверей сквозит осенней прохладой, вносящей с собой запах прелого сена и овса. Баки останавливается в дверном проеме, увидев лежащих в обнимку Т’Чаллу и Шури. Они наспех бросили покрывала на кучу свежей соломы и легли там. Барнс остаётся снаружи, вынимает из-за уха самокрутку, которую попросил у прохожего сегодня днём, и закуривает, глядя в бездонное звёздное небо.

Спустя несколько минут слева от него появляется Т’Чалла. Он встает совсем близко, словно обозначает свое место рядом.

— Мы тебя так и не дождались, — сонно хрипит Т’Чалла и закрывает глаза, вдыхая сигаретный дым, плывущий в его сторону.

— Я уже понял, — хмыкает Барнс.

— Как прошло?

— Продал лошадей. Не с собой же нам их тащить? Пришлось дать одному на лапу, чтобы нам выделили большую каюту на троих, — Баки крепко затягивается и смотрит на него с прищуром. — Санта Доминика, — каждый слог ловко прыгает на кончике языка.

— Поплывем сначала до Индии. Там пересядем на корабль Ост-Индской компании, доберемся до восточного побережья Африки, — объясняет Барнс, хоть и не уверен, знает ли Т’Чалла географию.

— Нам хватит добраться до Индии?

— С лихвой, — заверяет его Баки. — Я взял отличное место на борту, потом попросил одного лавочника собрать нам пожитки: кое-какие вещи, еду… ещё Шури на шёлковую рубаху останется!

Т’Чалла несмело улыбается, представляя Шури в вычурном красном шёлке, таком длинном, что подол волочится по земле.

Они неподвижно стоят и смотрят на то, как в доме напротив гаснет свет, и семья отходит ко сну. Когда возможных свидетелей их разговоров не остается, разве что воркуют пугливые голуби на крыше конюшни, Барнс спрашивает:

— Всё в порядке? — конечно же, ничего не в порядке. Баки видит и задает этот очевидный вопрос скорее из вежливости, из-за обостренного чувства заботы и волнения, чтобы самолично услышать из уст Т’Чаллы, что всё хорошо, что весь день он ходит в воду опущенный, лишь потому устал.

— Нет, Баки, — и внутренняя молитва Барнса обрывается на: «Прошу, скажи, что всё хорошо, Т’Чалла. Скажи, что всё…»

Джеймс облизывается, кривит лицо, морщится от горького дыма, ударившего в горло.

— Что стряслось?

— У меня плохое предчувствие.

Барнс выбрасывает окурок, тот летит и разбивается о пыльную дорогу табачными искрами.

— Сегодня что-то произойдет, — вторит Т’Чалла, глядя прямо перед собой, нахмурив брови. Его губы сжаты, а на челюсти ходят желваки.

— С чего ты взял? — Барнс злится, морщит нос и недовольно раздувает ноздри. Т’Чалла поворачивается к нему и смотрит пристально.

— Каждый день все эти годы, с той самой минуты, как Шури отняли от меня, я молился нашей богине Т’Мале, чтобы она помогла мне найти её, — его теплая рука покоится на плече Баки. — Я умолял помочь мне. Я просил хоть украдкой посмотреть на неё, убедиться, что с моей сестрой всё в порядке, — он вздыхает, слабо улыбается и оборачивается, глядя на мирно спящую Шури. Его голос становится тихим, как легкий океанский бриз. — Я клялся отдать свою жизнь или провести остаток своих дней в рабстве, лишь бы ещё раз встретить её, лишь бы прожить с ней один только день, — признается он Джеймсу.

Тот легко ведет плечом, как будто рука Т’Чаллы тяжела и накалена добела.

— Ты что такое говоришь?..

— Т’Мале направила тебя ко мне, — он делает шаг навстречу, гладит рукой по волосам, любуется Барнсом, который изо всех сил пытается не смотреть на него как побитое хозяином животное.

 — Потом она дала мне подсказку, когда я услышал тех рабов в Питерсберге, — продолжает Т’Чалла, — а позже оказалось, что мужчина, у которого была Шури, знаком с твоим лучшим другом. Я увидел её. Благодаря Т’Мале. Благодаря тебе, rankátuma. День подходит к концу. Я должен отдать долг Т’Мале, я чувствую это.

— Т’Чалла, — вздрагивает Джеймс и нервно хохочет. Он не хочет верить в глупые домыслы и верования вакандцев, но глубоко в душе, в редкие моменты, когда он не отрицает её существования, ему страшно за Т’Чаллу. Словно бесконечно длинные руки богини окутали страхом и его тело, будто связав себя с Т’Чаллой, он сам стал частью его, стал частью их мира полного богов.

— Тревога не покидает меня с тех пор, как мы прибыли в этот город.

«И меня! —  хочет воскликнуть Баки, — и меня».

— Так уйдем сейчас же! — он цепляется рукой за плечо Т’Чаллы, глядит отчаянно, впервые за их долгий разговор.

— Нет, Баки. Судьба настигнет меня.

— Мы сами определяем свою судьбу.

— Только не тогда, когда ты заключил сделку с богиней. Она сделала даже больше, чем я мог просить. О чём я мог мечтать. Она подарила мне тебя.

Баки задыхается, обнимает Т’Чаллу неистово, прижимается лицом к его щеке.

— Всё будет хорошо, — пытается он успокоить вакандца. — Я готов бежать с тобой на край света, лишь бы спрятать тебя от твоей судьбы. От Т’Мале и всех твоих богов.

— Она не ошиблась, — шепчет Т’Чалла и касается губами взмокшего от волнения лба Джеймса.

Барнс наклоняет голову и целует в губы. Ему совсем не важно, увидят ли их, выхватив этот момент в бесконечности. Никому нет дела до двух мужчин, целующихся под ночным небом в тени соломенной крыши. 

Никому нет дела до их прощальных объятий.

Когда Баки отстраняется, его правая щека влажная.

— Позволь мне думать, что всё будет в порядке.

— Всё будет хорошо, — шепчет Т’Чалла.

Баки держит его за шею, соединив их лбы.

— Ты сказал Шури?

— Да.

— И она просто так приняла это?

Т’Чалла ведёт головой, закрывает глаза, медленно выдыхает. Его смертельно утомил сегодняшний день. Напряженное ожидание неизвестного, тяжёлый разговор с сестрой, с Баки. Ему невыносимо видеть нескончаемую тоску и слабую, глупую надежду в глазах. Ведь он знает, чем закончится завтра.

— В моей культуре смерть — не конец.

Барнс зло хмыкает, отстраняется.

— Ты не прав. Ваши боги такие же бесчеловечные, — говорит он и уходит вверх по улице мимо глиняных хижин с худыми дощатыми крышами, мимо частокола с выпавшими зубьями, мимо иссушенной летним зноем поляны, мимо пустоты, в никуда, чтобы стать никем.

Баки садится на траву, спиной откинувшись на худую опору, и сверлит прозрачными глазами густое тёмное небо. Ещё никогда он не чувствовал такой злости и тоски.

Он возвращается спустя пару часов в легкой предрассветной дымке, измотанный гневом и бессилием. Его одежда взмокла от пота, слёз и тумана. Т’Чалла дремлет на спине, обняв левой рукой сестру. Шури лежит, свернувшись клубком и устроив голову на груди брата.

— Ты пришёл, — слышит Баки шёпот Т’Чаллы. Его глаза сверкают сквозь приоткрытые веки.

— Да.

Баки ложится рядом, обнимает.

— Тебя долго не было.

— Я молился за тебя.

— Кому?

— Уверен, твои боги даже не догадываются о его существовании.  
Т’Чалла улыбается, и они, наконец, засыпают.

~KA~

Утром они отправляются в город, и путь без лошадей кажется бесконечным, но на удивление легким, несмотря на вчерашнюю тревогу Т’Чаллы. Шури и Баки пытаются не думать об этом, наслаждаясь настоящим моментом и тайно надеясь, что опасения Т’Чаллы окажутся лишь надуманными беспокойством и волнением.

Узкие городские улочки забиты повозками, торговцами и носильщиками. Сегодня в городе продают китайский шёлк, арабские специи и африканских рабов. Лос-Анджелес всегда полнится купцами со всего мира и не спит никогда, а порою, когда из-за дальних вод прибывают корабли, нагруженные диковинными товарами, расцветает и превращается в одну сплошную базарную площадь.

В такие дни, пользуясь вниманием обширной публики, в городе объявляются работорговцы, как легальные, так и нелегальные, толпы карманных воришек и попрошаек. Не стоит забывать и о простых людях, которые решают выйти в свет, чтобы «других посмотреть, да себя показать».

Шури становится немного не по себе. Она никогда не любила толпы, тем более будучи окруженной крикливыми белыми незнакомцами. Баки закрывает её своей спиной, а Т’Чалла замыкает их небольшую группу, так они выходят на главную площадь.

Где, вне всякого сомнения, столпотворение: приехал мексиканский цирк «уродов», как всегда соблазняя любопытствующих танцующими карликами, силачами, бородатыми женщинами и мохнатыми детьми, играющими в очередь на губной гармошке. Из года в год их программа не меняется, как и не меняются люди, что посещают подобного рода забавы.

Барнс недовольно расталкивает зебак перед собой, пытаясь пробраться к лавке, в которой он вчера заказал собрать походные мешки для них. Шури и Т’Чалла следуют за ним, ловко лавируя между волнами людей, которых бесцеремонно раздвинул Баки.

В толпе мелькают размалеванные лица цирковых глашатаев, они забираются на перила придорожных салунов и лавок и с раскатистым акцентом зазывают зрителей посмотреть представление.

Шури сдавленно улыбается, то и дело оглядываясь на брата, который следует за ней шаг в шаг, держа за руку.

— Не хочешь посмотреть на уродцев в цирке? — шутливо спрашивает она, прекрасно осознавая, каким окажется ответ брата.

— Мне кажется, уродцы тут вовсе не в цирке.

Они смеются, ловя взгляды друг друга, и Т’Чалла легко выпускает её руку. Шури не замечает, продолжая следовать за широкой спиной Баки. Т’Чалла останавливается.

Круговорот людей замирает, окружающие звуки — не громче шелеста листвы, такие, что прямо сейчас можно услышать биение чужого сердца. Сердца жертвы. В сорока футах от него мелькает серая форма с высоким красным воротником. Мужчина быстро оборачивается, случайно столкнувшись с ребёнком, и Т’Чалла узнает этот профиль, эти пустые серые глаза, наполненные в тот день бессмысленной ненавистью и гордыней. Вакандец сжимается, как кот, готовый к прыжку, каждая мышца в его теле звенит, как струна, он еле сдерживается, чтобы в это же мгновение не бросится вслед капитану Земо.

Т’Чалла выдыхает, провожая его глазами, приходит в себя. Оглядывается на спины впереди идущих Шури и Баки, ласкает взглядом их силуэты, безмолвно просит прощения за свой побег, но он не намерен ждать ни секунды.

— Отец, я отомщу за наш народ, — вакандские слова срываются с его губ, и он уходит вслед за олицетворением проклятия своей деревни.

Он следует за ним, отстав на несколько метров, отворачивается каждый раз, когда чувствует его осторожность. Капитан скрывается за дверьми двухэтажной деревянной постройки у самого порта. Оставив шумные рыночные улицы, они приходят к кишащим моряками причалам. Т’Чалла видит только американский флаг, развевающийся у входа и табличку с названием торговой компании.

Т’Чалла не думал, что зайдет так далеко. Он знал, что они встретятся, вот только вакандец надеялся, что Т’Мале устроит им более уединенную встречу. Он планировал пробраться вместе с капитаном на корабль, или на крайний случай поймать его в безлюдном переулке, но никак не ожидал оказаться в здании, полном военных и моряков.

На первом этаже в углу за столом сидели солдаты в таких же серых кителях и голубых штанах и играли в карты. Никто не планировал работать в эту жаркую субботу, да и капитан не был против такого отдыха. Они курили кислый табак, смачно ругались и громко хохотали, накручивая на пальцы усы.

Т’Чалла ловит момент, когда никто из пятерых мужчин не смотрит на входную дверь. Они слишком заняты раздачей щелбанов проигравшему под улюлюканье и хохот взмокших от жары коллег.

Еле слышно он поднимается на второй этаж, шаг за шагом, за своим врагом, и находит его в кабинете за дверью с мутным, грязным стеклом. Этому пыльному дому тоже давно пора на покой.

Т’Чалла не стучит, не вламывается, лишь открывает дверь и оказывается перед Земо. Глаза вакандца сверлят его затылок. Он стоит у окна, задумчиво всматриваясь в флаг Ост-Индской компании на одной из мачт корабля.

— Я думал, побоишься зайти, — голос сухой и хриплый, как жернова. 

Т’Чалла вздрагивает. Земо всё это время знал, что за ним идут.

— Ты видел меня, — не вопрос, осторожное утверждение.

— Заметил ещё на площади. Вижу, ты нашёл свою сестру.

Т’Чалла поджимает губы. Он не знает, как реагировать. Он не рассчитывал на разговоры подобного толка.

— Нашёл.

Земо поворачивается к нему, и теперь Т’Чалла может разглядеть его серое, сморщенное и потемневшее лицо в жёлтом дневном свете, бьющем из окна. Во взгляде капитана больше нет прежней усмешки, нет высокомерия и надменной жестокости, только бесконечная усталость и тоска, уходящая корнями в неизвестное. Это не тот человек, под которого он точил свой гнев.

— Как ты тут оказался?

— Пришёл за сестрой.

— Ты сбежал от хозяев?

— Нет. Теперь я свободный человек.

Земо безучастно улыбается краешком рта. Он удивлен, но сил нет, чтобы показать. Капитан подходит к столу, вынимает сигару и садится. Т’Чалла только сейчас замечает, каким хрупким стал Земо, словно его каменное тело подточили волны.

— Думал, ты сгниёшь ещё в шахтах. Я недооценивал тебя.

— Вы белые всегда недооцениваете тех, кого считаете нелюдьми: индейцев, женщин, чёрных. А потом удивляетесь, когда к вашей шее оказывается приставлен нож.

— Так ты пришёл убить меня?

— Да, — отвечает Т’Чалла, не спуская с него глаз.

— Должно быть, я монстр в твоих глазах. Но я выполнял свой долг. Это было не по моей прихоти.

— Тем не менее, у вас всегда есть выбор.

— Меня бы посадили в тюрьму за измену государству, посмей я ослушаться приказа.

— Если бы никто не выполнял приказы, не было бы воин.

Земо щурится от дыма и отворачивается от тяжелого тёмного взгляда Т’Чаллы.

— Столько лет в Америке, а по-прежнему столько наивности! Ты ничего не понимаешь ни в жизни, ни в политике. Ты рассуждаешь о бессмысленности убийства, но сам убил уйму моих солдат.

— Я защищал свой народ!

— Мы тоже защищаем свой народ!

— От кого? Всё, что я увидел здесь — это то, как другие народы защищаются от вас.

Земо трясёт. Он ведет головой, стряхивает пепел прямо на пол, откладывает сигару.

— Заверши поскорее то, зачем пришёл, и мы на этом закончим.

Т’Чалла замирает. Он недоумевающее смотрит на полуживого Земо и не находит больше той ненависти в своем сердце, что сжигала его все эти годы. Он видит, что-то уже убило его изнутри.

— Почему ты так рвёшься умереть?

Молчание. Плотное и раздувшееся, как зараженная плоть.

— Ты потерял кого-то? — пробует Т’Чалла. Он знает, что только потеря и болезнь сгибают человека, делают его прозрачным и хрупким, как стекло.

— Мой сын, — шепчет он, и ни одна мышца на его лице не дернется, — и жена. Неделю назад.

Т’Чалла видит, как пустые бесцветные глаза темнеют и блестят от подступающих слез.

— Я… я прихожу сюда каждый день с твёрдым намерением выстрелить себе в голову, но не могу… И сегодня я воспрянул духом, когда увидел тебя. Я знал, зачем ты идёшь за мной. Знал, что буду не один в своей смерти. Поэтому я не отдал приказа солдатам повязать тебя.

Он смеется, человек, потерявший рассудок. И огонь внутри Т’Чаллы угасает с каждым словом капитана. Этот жалкий слабый человек уже выстрадал своё, а смерть для него станет подарком.

— Я не буду убивать тебя.

— Что? — смех прерывается на низкой ноте. Земо умоляющим взглядом глядит в чёрные угли глаз и начинает задыхаться. — Что?

— Ты не достоин смерти.

— Ты же сам сказал, что пришел перегрызть мне глотку, — злится Земо. Он поднимается со своего места и приближается к Т’Чалле, намереваясь вывести вакандца из себя.

— Я вижу, какой ты стал, как ты страдаешь. И страдания — единственное справедливое наказание для тебя. Нет ничего хуже, чем жить в мире, где ты утратил всякую искру, всякую любовь и самого себя. Это и есть твоя смерть.

Земо толкает его в крепкие плечи. Но что его истлевшее тело против чёрной скалы?

— Убей меня.

— Ты не достоин.

— Убей!

— Ты справишься с этим и без меня. Я передумал. Прощай, капитан, — Т’Чалла понимает, что с этим покончено. Он чувствует невероятную лёгкость и хочет как можно быстрее увидеть Шури и Баки, рассказать им, что сама Т’Мале отомстила человеку, сгубившему их семью.

— Не смей! — хрипит Земо и бросается к столу, где из верхнего ящика выдергивает пистолет.

Т’Чалла замирает у дверей, слышит, как приближаются лёгкие шаги капитана.

— Себя мне не убить, а вот тебя — запросто. Сделай это для меня, Т’Чалла. Ты собственными руками загубил столько народу! Хватит упираться! Давай!

Он хрипит, как раненый медведь. В его словах не осталось рассудка.  
Ещё ни один враг Т’Чаллы не просил его о смерти, ни один человек в здравом уме не попросит о ней. Вакандец чувствует, как в спину упирается холодный ствол.

— Они заслужили.

— А я — нет?

— Ты заслужил только страдания. Ты проживёшь жизнь полную боли и одиночества, ты поймёшь меня. Да, именно так, — Т’Чалла слышит подобие всхлипа и поворачивается.

Земо резко делает шаг к нему навстречу и с возгласом: «Узри!» пробивает себе голову.

Когда мозги капитана окропляют его лицо, но звон лопнувшего пороха ещё стоит в ушах, этажом ниже начинается возбужденная возня, удивлённые и озлобленные крики отскакивают от стен.

Взбудораженный и остолбеневший от неожиданного капитанского поступка Т’Чалла успевает только оттолкнуть тяжёлое тело от себя, повернуться к дверям, чтобы увидеть кривое от гнева и отвращения лицо командора.

— Какого чёрта?! Черножопый ублюдок, — как пули вылетают слова из его рта. — Схватить его!

Комната наполняется топотом солдат. Двое мужчин в серой форме скручивают Т’Чаллу, пинают его по лодыжкам и коленям, чтобы он осел на пол. Цвет их красных поясов и фуражек режет глаза, но даже они не краснее разлившейся по струганным доскам крови Земо. Тем временем командор подходит к телу капитана, опускается рядом с ним, смотрит обеспокоенно в искаженное от смерти лицо, упавший на пол пистолет с каплями крови, вновь на простреленную голову.

Т’Чалла осознает, даже если бы Земо покончил собой, оставив развернутую записку, в которой говорилось, почему он убил себя, кого винить и как с этим справиться, всё равно остался бы виновным тот ниггер, который по стечению обстоятельств оказался свидетелем сего действа.

Старая, как Америка, шутка: «В комнате было двое: белый и ниггер. Белый убил себя. Кто виноват?».

Командор бьёт бордовое от следов капитанской крови и мозга лицо Т’Чаллы, пока оно не опухает и не алеет от собственной крови вакандца, уходит на некоторое время, приказав больно скрутить суставы, приносит и вешает на шею табличку «Я убил капитана».

Есть такой род людей как командор Саммерс. Они хранят в себе злобу до определенного момента, пока не появится шанс выплеснуть её. Командор не желает выслушать оправданий Т’Чаллы, пусть его невиновность и очевидна. Командор знает о том, что случилось с семьей Земо, и что все предпосылки к самоубийству присутствовали, но это волнует его в меньшей степени.

Саммерс желал воспользоваться смертью семьи Земо и событиями недельной давности, установить власть в городе, вновь показать людям, что рабы — как скотина: пока не ударишь — не понимают.

Люди любят показательные казни. Им нравится осознавать, что это происходит не с ними, что их жизням ничто не угрожает, даже этот вздёрнутый индеец или ниггер.

Саммерс желал отыграться на рабе за свои промахи и отпраздновать новое звание. Наверняка после смерти капитана Земо ему достанется и корабль Веррона.

Т’Чалле связывают руки и волокут, не гнушаясь ударов по спине, ногам и лицу. Когда он оказывается на улице, на пятачке у торговой компании, чувствует на себе удивлённые взгляды моряков. Мужики задумчиво чешут бороды и хмурятся, завидев табличку на груди негра, некоторые плюются и агрессивно стискивают кулаки, а другие кричат вслед:

— Смерть черножопому выблядку!

Вакандец знает, что его ведут на верную смерть, и нет никого, чьё слово имело хоть бы какой-то вес в пользу его невиновности. Он пытается идти ровно, приподняв подбородок, чтобы с честью встретить свою смерть.

За ними цепляются люди, завидевшие убийцу-раба, ротозеи и любопытствующие, они тянутся за солдатами к центральной площади, где стоит невысокий деревянный эшафот с петлями. Прохожие плюются в него, сыплют проклятиями, кидают камни. Один прилетает Т’Чалле в затылок, и он сжимает челюсти от боли, чувствуя, как струя крови скользит вниз по спине.

На площади, рядом с развернувшимся цирковым шатром стоит деревянный пьедестал смерти, на котором сидят ребятишки и едят вафли. Люди не сразу замечают солдат и повязанного негра.

Солдаты дёргают верёвку, и Т’Чалла, потеряв равновесие, коленями падает на ступени. Тогда сам коммандор Саммерс затаскивает его на эшафот и приказывает сидеть на разбитых коленях.

Единственное, о чём думает Т’Чалла в этот момент, чтобы Шури и Баки не видели его смерти.

Когда вокруг них собрались заинтересованные и недовольные люди, командор зачитывает небольшую речь, словно заранее готовился к ней.

— Дамы и Господа! Мои братья и сестры, которые гордо могут назвать себя Американцами! На прошлой неделе наш город потрясло ужаснейшее событие! Взбеленившиеся ниггеры убили и искалечили почти двадцать человек. Ваших родных и близких. Ваших друзей. В том числе сына и жену моего друга и хорошо всем знакомого капитана Земо, — он делает драматичную паузу, словно ему действительно не плевать на этих людей. — Некоторые из вас, имевшие в своем имуществе ниггеров, из-за сердечной слабости давали им свободу, я обращаюсь к вам. Дадим ли мы свободу диким тварям? Дадим ли мы жить дьяволам, не верующим в Господа нашего, Иисуса Христа? Дадим ли человеческие права тем, кто не является человеком? Нет!

Толпа гудит, мотает головами, соглашаясь с каждым словом Саммерса.

— Поступок этого ниггера в очередной раз доказывает, что этим ублюдкам нет места среди нас! Их место в шахтах и полях, в клетках и на цепях, подальше от наших женщин и детей!

Т’Чалла вглядывается в толпу, и ему легко, ведь он не видит ни одного знакомого взгляда. Искривлённые гневом лица белых для него значат столько же, сколько жизнь черномазого в этой стране. Ничего.

— Этот выродок, — Саммерс бьёт кулаком по лицу. Т’Чалла дёргает головой и выплёвывает кровь вместе с парой зубов под вопль возбуждённой толпы, — убил капитана Земо! Он ворвался в здание торговой компании, где нет места таким чёрным рожам, украл пистолет капитана и выстрелил ему прямо в лицо!

Саммерс хватает Т’Чаллу за волосы и держит голову, чтобы все могли видеть его мерзкое лицо.

— За что ты убил капитана Земо, сучье отродье?! Отвечай! — выкрикивает командор.

Вакандец облизывает слипшиеся от засохшей крови губы и отвечает:

— Я не убивал капитана.

— ЛЖЕЦ! — отвечает ему толпа. Людей стало значительно больше. 

Зачем платить за прыгающих карликов в цирке мексикашек, если можно бесплатно посмотреть, как над ниггером свершается торжество справедливости.

— Ублюдок!

— Сдохни, выродок!

— Чёрная мразь! — доносится со всех сторон.

— Вас всех отстреливать надо, как собак диких!

Изредка до Т’Чаллы долетают высокие женские голоса и низкие мужские. Они пробиваются сквозь плотно сомкнутые тела и проникают в уши, как уховертки, — въедливые и опасные.

Т’Чалла ведёт взглядом из-под опухших век по разномастной толпе, ловит голодные улыбки, беззубые рты, приоткрытые в сладостном ожидании, удивлённые глаза детей, ставших свидетелями сего действа не по своей воле, презренные взгляды женщин с белыми воротниками, злобные глаза мужчин, выкатившихся, словно от сильного давления изнутри. Т’Чалла не замечает знакомых лиц и рад, что они не увидят бессмысленной и кровавой казни.

— Убей! Убей! Убей! — гремит прокалённый солнцем пыльный рыжий воздух, впитавший в себя пот всех собравшихся.

Командор, некогда стоявший бок о бок с капитаном Земо, пинает Т’Чаллу в спину, тот сгибается от удара, как ивовый лук, и заваливается ничком на присыпанный грязью и песком эшафот.

— Ты, чёрный ублюдок! Тысячи, миллионы таких, как ты, не стоят и волоса капитана Земо, — его голос надменен, а нос задран высоко, словно командор пытается придать важности и обоснованности тому зверству, что творят его люди.

— Умри! — взывает толпа. Половина из них даже не понимает, в чём обвиняют вакандца, они пропустили первую часть воодушевляющей речи. Но нет смысла доказывать. Достаточно взглянуть на его лицо.

— Где твой хозяин? Знает ли он, какого монстра держал подле себя?

Т’Чалла с трудом поднимается на колени и говорит:

— У меня нет хозяина. Я свободный человек.

— Ты — не человек, — гудит толпа.

— Где твой хозяин? — вторит Саммерс, — почему он позволяет разгуливать своему рабу без его ведома?!

— Я — свободный человек, — повторяет Т’Чалла, но уже еле слышно.

Дыхание сбивается, сердце запинается о собственные удары, и рубаха липнет к взмокшей спине, когда Т’Чалла встречается взглядом с Шури и Баки. Они напуганы, замирают на мгновение, не в состоянии поверить своим глазам.

— Т’Чалла! — их голоса пронзительны и звонки, как крики испуганных птиц. Саммерс, солдаты, каждый в толпе поворачивает к ним свои разъярённые лица. Белокожий чужак с черномазой девкой нагло рвутся к эшафоту, бесцеремонно расталкивая перед собой недовольных граждан.

— Так это твой господин? — спрашивает Саммерс у вакандца.

Т’Чалла смотрит на своих спасителей и повторяет:

— Я — свободный человек.

— Замолчи! — вырывается из груди Джеймса. Он переводит дыхание, извиняется одними глазами, глядя на испуганного и озадаченного Т’Чаллу. Поворачивается, обращаясь уже к Саммерсу:

—  Это мой раб, командор. Я готов понести наказание за его проступки.

— Интересно, — командор потирает подбородок, разглядывая странную компанию. Шури стоит по левую руку Джеймса, закрывая его слабую сторону. Она пышет гневом и страхом за черномазого, как и белый незнакомец, который слишком обеспокоен жизнью убийцы. — Этот ниггер утверждает, что он свободный человек, после заявляешься ты и говоришь, что это твоя собственность.

— Так и есть. Это не первый его побег.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что он сделал?

— Что он сделал? — Джеймс сглатывает ком, поймав краем глаза залитую кровью табличку на шее Т’Чаллы «Я уб.. капит...а».

— Он завалился в здание торговой компании, где выкрал пистолет у одного из солдат и застрелил капитана Земо!

Толпа гудит, как гудят джунгли перед дождем, как гудели они в тот день перед смертью его племени.

Джеймс смотрит на Т’Чаллу и с трудом сдерживает крик, рвущийся из груди. Он знает, что Т’Чалла способен на убийство, знает, что капитан сделал с его народом, знает, что на алтарь возмездия вакандец мог положить свою жизнь. Но тем не менее он спрашивает:

— Т’Чалла, это ты убил капитана Земо?

— Я не убивал его.

И Баки верит ему, верит его покорному взгляду, обретшему надежду.

— Вы слышали. Он не убивал его.

Саммерс смеётся.

— В каком мире ты живёшь, чёртов идиот? Даже если это твой ниггер, ты не откупишься от убийства белого. Держите их.

— Т’Чалла! — высокий возглас Шури и надрывный Джеймса раскалывает воздух, когда солдаты, стоявшие всё это время позади вакандца, скручивают их, заламывая руки, крепко прижимая к своим светло-серым формам, от которых до слез в глазах несет нафталином.

— Т’Чалла… — одними губами произносит Барнс, прощаясь со своим королём. Тот кривит губы, провожая своих родных. Он спокоен. Он знал, что это случится.

Командор стоит позади вакандца в нескольких футах, вытягивает руку и наводит штуцер на затылок. Т’Чалла закрывает глаза, и с острым грохотом на его лбу распускается красный цветок, жидкими лепестками заливая лицо, чтобы стечь на истертый песок. Тело Т’Чаллы лишается сил, и он заваливается набок.

Толпа, пребывающая в напряженной экзальтации, даже не чувствует ожидаемого облегчения после выстрела. Внутри гадко и терпко, как на утро после пьяной ночи. Откуда в их головах сожаление к этому мужчине? Откуда чувство отвращения к самим себе? Охваченные недовольством и недоумением, люди начинают расходиться в разные стороны, сталкиваются друг с другом, сбитые с пути и толку.

— Твоё? — командор кивает на неподвижное тело Т’Чаллы, глядит на Барнса с презрением и сверкающей насмешкой.

Баки сглатывает острый ком, прижимает к себе Шури, освободившись от рук солдат. Она тонкая, почти прозрачная, дрожит, и слезы льются по её тёмным щекам.

— Тогда разберись с этим, — как о чём-то неживом говорит командор о теле вакандца. Так и есть. Неживом.

Южане уходят, оставляя за собой истоптанный грязный пятачок, скорбящих незнакомцев и тело чёрного человека посреди затихшей бури.

Шури и Баки с трудом подходят к Т’Чалле, отсрочивая момент истины, развязывают тугие веревки, стянувшие руки, окропляют его солёными слезами.

— Т’Чалла… Т’Чалла… — шепчет Шури, покачиваясь над телом брата. 

Она падает на колени подле него, испачкав юбки липкой тёплой кровью и обжигающим колючим песком. Баки садится рядом, кладёт ладонь на зияющую в голове дыру, вспоминая, каким было его лицо: каким надменным было оно, когда они впервые встретились, каким напряженным и злым — после гор Блу-Риджа, когда он защищал скво, каким спокойным и мягким, когда он смотрел на него в их последнюю ночь в поместье Роджерсов.

Шури целует брата в губы, жмурится, пытаясь совладать с собой.

— Поцелуй его, Баки.

Барнс медленно поднимает голову, смотрит на неё вопросительно глазами сухими до хруста, пустыми до звона.

— Связанные обычно прикасаются ко лбу, — Шури вытирает щёки. Голос скачет, как раненое животное, — но ты видишь, что они сделали с ним. Словно душу из него выбили, — слёзы и слова горным потоком вырываются из её горла. Хоть связанным и не положено скорбеть об ушедших, немногие могут сдержать горя. Она оплакивала мать, оплакивала Джаккару и отца, теперь плачет о последнем брате.

Баки закрывает глаза и целует ещё тёплые губы.

Со стороны циркового шатра разносятся звуки музыки, хохот и громкие возгласы. Мир не остановился. Остановились только они.

Мимо них плывут люди: те, что не знают о только что закончившимся казнью суде и те, что с удовольствием наблюдали за расправой и решили продолжить, а теперь удивленно и с оторопью глазеют на то, как белый мужчина скорбит над ниггером, прощается с ним, как прощаются с женами и детьми.

— Он — что? — шепчет один.

— Гореть им в аду, — вторят с другой стороны.

— Они даже не люди, — замечают тени о Шури и Т’Чалле.

Скорбящие остаются на эшафоте до самого вечера, словно на сцене театра. Последний акт подходит к своему завершению, гаснет свет, падают шторы, и толпа рукоплещет. Город пустеет и затихает, как симфония, которая стремится к своему завершению, провожает заливистый женских смех и весёлые возгласы ребятни, бормотание пьяных и последние аккорды на мексиканских струнных.

Они просто сидят рядом, положив на грудь вакандца раскрашенные его кровью руки.

— Шури… — голос у Барнса ломкий, как иссушенные крылья. — Как вы хороните своих мертвецов?

Шури поворачивает к нему лицо, и лучи заходящего солнца окрашивают её кожу в иссиня-черный, Баки думает, что никогда прежде не видел такой скорбящей красоты. Красота утирает высохшие ручьи на щеках.

— Мы предаем тела ушедших земле.

— Т’Чалла никогда не принадлежал этой земле.

— Ты прав.

Барнс заказывает телегу у гробовщика, ящики и доски, что удалось найти в магазине, отдав заготовленные для поездки вещи Т’Чаллы. Они везут его тело прочь от заката, на восток, туда, откуда они с Шури пришли на эту землю.

Когда обильно политое маслом дерево и тело Т’Чаллы скрываются в гудящем пламени, Барнс дрожащей рукой достает самокрутку. Чиркает спичку о ремень, словно и без того мало в этом мире огня, и курит, судорожно переводя дыхание. Только сейчас, в конце бесконечного дня, после всей подготовки к сожжению, он чувствует, насколько устал, насколько он жаждет вновь увидеть Т’Чаллу и услышать его живой голос, а не слова в голове, ставшие ныне призраками.

Шури следит за дымом, струящимся из горького окурка, который мелко трясется в пальцах Барнса. Она дотрагивается до его ладони, убирает тлеющую сигарету, втаптывает ногой в мягкую землю.

— Встань на колени.

Баки бросает в её сторону короткий влажный взгляд и опускается на колени. Земля поддается, прогибается под ним, как овечья шкура. Шури садится рядом.

— Вот так, — кивает она, — дотронься ладонью до земли.

Их руки ложатся на багряно-рыжую в закатных лучах почву. Она теплая. Как океан, из которого мы вышли, как руки Т’Чаллы, как безлунная ночь у каньона.

— Поцелуй землю. Поблагодари за то, что она дала нам его.

Барнс кривится, лёгкие сдавливает железным обручем, он задыхается, как щенок, брошенный в бурлящую воду. Наклоняется и целует сладкую от слез землю.

Они сидят у костра, пока не догорает последняя ветвь, пока над равниной не восходит луна, пока последний завиток дыма не растворяется в ночном воздухе.

— Мы увезём его прах в Ваканду, — говорит Барнс.

Шури поднимает глаза, ловит пронзительный смертельно уставший взгляд Баки. И понимает.

— Ты поедешь со мной? Даже без Т’Чаллы?

— Моё место рядом с ним.

Она берёт его за руку, и кажется, что они вновь не одни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rankátuma — сердце моё.


	12. Эпилог

_Восточное побережье Африки, 1981_

— Неужели этот день наступил? — спросила темнокожая девушка у своего отражения в зеркале, взволнованно затягивая волосы в хвосте на затылке.

— Если не поторопишься, мы попадем под дождь, — за спиной отозвался высокий мужчина в костюме цвета хаки и надвинутой на глаза шляпе.

— Знаю, Ник, знаю. Просто я так волнуюсь, — пробормотала девушка, роняя из рук кассетный диктофон. Он с треском упал на кафельный пол, но остался жив.

— Чёрт!

— Рене, — протянул коллега.

— Дай мне секунду, — она неловко затолкнула чёрный диктофон в сумку, проверила, все ли записи и блокноты на месте, ещё раз заглянула в сияющее от счастья отражение в зеркале и побежала вслед за Ником, который уже шёл к джипу, припаркованному у их хижины.

— Поехали! — Рене запрыгнула на переднее сиденье и хлопнула по приборной панельи. Коллега улыбнулся, стянул шляпу на затылок и нажал на газ. Джип сорвался с места, оставляя за собой волну рыжей пыли.

Этнологическая исследовательская группа Рене Саконе занималась изучением вакандского племени уже на протяжении четырёх лет. Скрывавшийся в восточноафриканских джунглях народ сам первым вышел на контакт, чем удивил учёных. Казалось, вакандцы ждали определенного момента, чтобы открыть всему миру свое местонахождение. Помимо удивительного знакомства, группу Рене ждал ещё один сюрприз — в отличие от других малочисленных африканских народов, вакандцы владели письменностью, основанной на расширенной латинице. Так как изначально вакандцы не распространялись о происхождении их алфавита, Рене предположила знакомство племени с римлянами или ранними европейскими поселенцами. Однако вакандцы отрицали свое знакомство с белыми людьми.

Узнав язык и культуру народа, группа Рене оставалась вне их религиозных обрядов и истории, которая напрямую была связана с богами. Старая tenalma, жрица и вождь племени, отказывалась рассказывать что-либо о своем народе, позволив узнать лишь язык, быт и немногие сказания, что были написаны на глиняных табличках.

Спустя четыре года культурного обмена и знакомства настолько близкого, насколько это было возможно, tenalma Лианту пригласила наконец Рене, чтобы поведать ей историю её народа, рассказать о Богах.

Как обычно, Ника и Рене встретили с большой охотой. Босоногая ребятня выбежала из своих глиняных хижин и облепила старую добрую Рене, которая часто привозила для них странные угощения, которых в джунглях отыскать не представлялось возможным.

— Мои хорошие, — засмеялась она, поприветствовав их на вакандском, и утонула в объятиях маленьких рук.

На небольшой пятачок, где и остановились Рене и Ник, начали выходить взрослые и так же дружелюбно махать им рукой.

Рене чувствовала себя как дома. Удивительно, но эти люди сразу приняли её, словно нуждались в других, словно желали, чтобы о них уже узнали.

Из крайней хижины в лесу, куда у Рене ещё не было доступа, появилась Лианту, — пожилая женщина в ярких льняных одеждах, которые она приняла в дар от группы Рене.

— Leri tedluru, — сказала Лианту и обняла девушку.

— Ma leri, — ответила Рене.

Жрица нежно взяла её под руку и повела по протоптанной тонкой дорожке к своей скромной хижине, которая была храмом для всякого вакандца.

— Спасибо большое, tenalma, что позволили мне увидеть ваш народ, — начала Рене на их наречии.

— Мы достаточно узнали о вас, о жизни белых людей сейчас, пришло время поведать вам нашу историю.

«Сейчас? — удивленно подумала Рене. — Неужели они ранее уже вступали в контакт с цивилизацией, и я была права о поселенцах и алфавите?»

Деревянная дверь на верёвочных петлях приоткрылась, Лианту отодвинула плотную штору из сыромятной кожи и пропустила вперед Рене. Девушка удивлённо и с невероятной жадностью оглядывала каждый уголок, каждую табличку с изображёнными на ней богами, которых раньше ей не доводилось видеть, всякий пучок сухих трав и связок клыков и стеклянных бус.

Из маленького окна пробивался лёгкий полуденный свет, жёлтым прямоугольником отпечатываясь на земляном полу.

— Присаживайся, Рене.

Рене скромно села на лежащую на полу деревянную циновку с подушкой, набитой соломой, и осторожно достала диктофон, включила его, вынула блокнот с заточенным, как игла, карандашом.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — Лианту глянула на крутящиеся катушки. Она знала, что это устройство записывает её голос.

— Всё, что вы мне расскажете.

— Ты напишешь о нашей истории в газетах?

— Обязательно. Вакандцами интересуются много людей. У вас удивительный язык и культура. И, — она запнулась, потупив взгляд, — я уверена, история такая же увлекательная.

— Люди должны знать о нас. Должны знать, что наши жизни переплетены гораздо теснее, чем вам кажется, — Лианту вздохнула. Она сидела на коленях в такой же позе, напротив Рене, и перебирала кварцевые бусины в иссушенных временем руках. — Может, есть что-то, с чего ты хочешь начать?

— Эм, да, — та подняла взгляд, — алфавит. Откуда у вас буквы, которыми пользуется почти половина нашего мира?

Tenalma вздохнула.

— Это долгая, очень долгая история, из которой ты узнаешь не только об алфавите, но и о моих родных. С тех пор прошло почти две тысячи лун…

— Двести лет?

— Пусть так, — сказала Лианту и начала долгий рассказ со страшной для их племени трагедии, когда белые люди ворвались в их деревню и увезли в другой мир, за океан, туда, где прежде не ступала нога вакандца, и закончила его словами о своей праматери Шури, что вернулась вместе с белым человеком на их землю.

Когда бесконечный рассказ подошёл к финалу, Рене перевернула кассету, Лианту встала, взяла табличку, покоящуюся на глиняном алтаре в углу хижины и протянула её Рене. Та взяла её с особой осторожностью и провела пальцами по выпуклому тонкому рисунку. Две вытянутые мужские фигуры, разделённые рекой, держались за руки. Одна фигура была окрашена чёрной сурьмой, вторая — белой известью.

— Это и есть Белый Бог? — спросила Рене.

— Да. Это он подарил нам письмо и вернул моего праотца Т’Чаллу на нашу землю.

— Как долго он был с вами?

— Праматери говорили, что совсем недолго. Не прошло и четырёх лун, как он сгорел в лихорадке. Шури пыталась помочь, но нельзя спасти человека, когда его жаждут увидеть на другой стороне.

— Но… — запнулась Рене, — эта история…

— Что?

— Почему вы раньше не поведали мне о Белом Боге и остальных ваших Богах, которые, ко всему прочему, ваши предки? — Рене была в замешательстве. Её поразила история Т’Чаллы и Белого Бога, неизвестного мужчины-американца, который утратил своё имя в потоке времени.

— Белый Бог и Шури многое рассказали о вашем мире. Мы были слишком напуганы. Они посоветовали подождать, подождать не меньше десяти поколений, и надеяться, что вы изменитесь. Несколько лет до нашей с тобой встречи, Рене, мои люди нашли поселение в двадцати милях отсюда. Мы видели, что чёрные и белые работают наравне, что нет той былой ненависти, которая сгубила миллионы людей. Больше не было смысла прятаться. Наша встреча стала неотвратимой, поэтому мы сами нашли вас. И эти четыре года, когда ты рассказывала мне о своем народе, о ваших богах, я хотела удостовериться, что вам можно доверять.

— Лианту, — Рене протянула руку и дотронулась до её предплечья.

— Вижу, что можно.

— Ваша история удивительна. Я никогда ещё не слышала подобного. Ваши прародители Т’Чалла и Шури, — настоящие герои. Они не зря названы Богами.

— Белого Бога я тоже считаю своим праотцом, — возразила Лианту.

— Потому что он и Т’Чалла были связаны?

— Именно. Эта связь роднит не меньше, чем одна кровь, — гордо ответила tenalma.

— Поразительно, — задохнулась Рене. — Как мне рассказать эту историю другим людям? Почти двести лет назад среди вас жил белый мужчина, который ко всему прочему был гомосексуален.

— Что значит это слово? — нахмурилась Лианту.

— Гомосексуальными называют людей, которые строят отношения, семьи, живут вместе с людьми своего пола, которые любят людей своего пола. Мужчины с мужчинами, женщины с женщинами.

— В вашем языке есть отдельное слово для таких людей? — жрица рассмеялась.

— А в вашем нет?

— Как вы назовете женщину, которая любит мужчину? Влюблённая. А женщину, которая любит женщину? Влюблённая. Не понимаю, зачем для этого отдельное слово.

Рене тоже засмеялась.

— В вашей деревне есть такие семьи?

— Я думала, ты хорошо нас изучила, Рене. Ты ведь знаешь Тинару и Ючиту?

Рене взорвалась хохотом.

— Господи! Я думала, они сёстры.

Лианту улыбнулась и вздохнула.

— Быть может, вы ещё не готовы к нам?

— Нет, что вы. Мир должен знать. Он меняется, и ваша история поможет ему сделать пусть маленький, но шаг.

— Тогда расскажи обо всём, не тая. Расскажи о жестокости, расскажи о ненависти, но и о спасении, о любви. Расскажи о том, что всегда есть надежда. Даже там, где не ждёшь.

— Обязательно.

Спустя месяц по запросу Рене из Питсбурга пришла информация о Белом Боге, о котором рассказывала Лианту. Им оказался Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, который почти двести лет назад покинул своё поместье близ Питерсберга, дав вольную всем своим рабам. О нём даже писали местные газеты как об одном из первых аболиционистов, решивших бороться с системой. До этого момента рассказы Лианту казались выдуманными мифами, но теперь Белый Бог обрёл лицо. Теперь все ужасы стали реальными, а не выдуманными для развлечения.

Рене долго не могла прийти в себя, осознавая, с какими трудностями тем пришлось столкнуться, сколько крови смыть с собственных рук и увидеть смерть любимых, чтобы стать свободными, чтобы вновь оказаться на родной земле.

~FIN~


End file.
